Dangerous
by ShadowThorne
Summary: Living in the middle of nowhere, Ichigo's used to people dropping off their unwanted animals but as a man dares what no other before him has tried and succeeds, it isn't a stray cat that's left on Ichigo's porch. Now the two are on the run, struggling against an organization that wants it's soldier back. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Being sick and listening to Rob Zombie yields interesting results... Thank you for your help and opinion, Storm~!  
**

**Think of this chapter as sort of a prequel; setting the stage for the story~  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Scattered about the soiled concrete floor lay dead and dying dogs, large, formidable breeds that had been trained and beaten to hate humans, creatures that were used to sick on the new soldiers and test their worth. Guards armed with shock sticks and suited in SWAT grade armor swarmed the shatter proof, plexiglass cell, ignoring the whining beasts and cautious of the lone, unarmed figure in center.

Clothed in next to nothing, smeared in blood that was both his own and the poor creatures that had been unleashed on him, the man looked truly formidable. Nostrils flared to catch his breath and bulging muscle glistening with a sheen of sweat under the harsh florescent lighting, the dangerous man slowly spun circles, watching as he was surrounded and his keepers began drawing in, their electrified weapons at the ready, stances squared and tense but it was the man hanging back that held his attention and had him snarling like the pack of attack dogs he had just killed. White teeth bared, he snarled toward the guard that carried no weapon, the man that instead carried the restraints and bindings to keep him under control.

On the outside of the circular, bullet proof prison the lights were dimmed so that the unpredictable figure within couldn't see who watched and studied him, their latest project. Three men, each dressed in pristine attire, carefully watched as their guards corralled the wild creature of a man, cornering him as he lashed out and fought against them, accepting the debilitating shock of electrical prods that would have stunned and immobilized a normal man. They watched as one such guard fell below the man, face shield ripped away by tanned hands, his pained and terrified screams muffled by the thick glass.

"Sir." One man spoke up, his voice deep and quiet, respectful and polite as he watched the spectacle taking place within the cell from behind darkly tinted glasses.

"If we migh' be permitted ta speak." A second spoke up in a silvery voice to match his silvery appearance, finishing his partner's inquiry. His slitted eyes seemed closed, the color unseen but he too watched with avid interest.

"Of course." The third spoke, his voice calm and full of an almost too polite authority. Arms folded over his chest in a way that suggested comfort and ease, he remained unmoving and watched as a second guard lost his life before his newest soldier was finally brought down, fighting and snarling the whole way to the concrete floor.

His subordinates, his right hand men and his generals so to speak, stepped forward until they stood near him, one on either side of their leader and master.

"I fear he is too unpredictable, too untamable." Said the first, hidden eyes still trained on the ring and the struggling figure within.

"But 'is destructive capabilities are undeniable." Countered the second, his grin taking over his face as he tilted his head to the side just slightly as the figure in the ring convulsed, a shock stick held to his bare and heaving chest.

The first man to speak could not argue with what his counterpart had said; the soldier was indeed powerful. He nodded slightly but it was clear he still had his doubts as to the man's worth and usefulness.

Nodding as well, the man in charge didn't respond as he thought about what his trusted men said. He valued their differing opinions and kept them close for that reason; they were nothing alike and contradicted each other perfectly, always giving him more to think about and another perspective to look at. Both were right in this case, the subject was indeed dangerous, unpredictable and he refused to take orders but as had been pointed out, he was too strong to simply throw away, to powerful to go to waste.

The head of the bioengineering plant watched as the nearly unconscious man was finally bound, a muzzle wrapped in place and his arms wrenched behind his back where he was fitted with a special harness designed much like a straightjacket to keep them in place, straps wrapping his wrists, at his elbows and again around his shoulders to keep him all but immobilized. The restraints were locked in place before he was dragged to his feet, struggling still. A cruel fist landed to the man's exposed stomach, doubling him over and making him cough behind his muzzle like gag as he sagged and was finally dragged from the cell.

Aizen turned away from the glass ring as the man was carried from sight. "Find a way to tame him."

• _Days later _•

Heavy rain pelted the sky light of the office roof above where Aizen sat in his high backed chair, fingers steepled before his face, his elbows resting on the long metal table. To his right sat one of his generals, his other trusted man on his left. Both wisely remained silent. Brown eyes swirled with thought, a simmering fury in their calculating depths.

Though the alarm had been silenced over an hour ago, he could still hear the echos peeling in his mind, giving him a migraine on top of the head ache he already had to deal with. His patience was wearing thin, his temper trying desperately to rear it's volatile head.

A servant scurried to his side, quiet as a mouse, to place his perfectly prepared tea in his favored, white cup before him on the table. At least it had better be perfectly prepared for the nervous servant's sake. The thin girl waited meekly by her master's side as Aizen took his first sip. A slight smile turned his deep frown upward at the corners as the soothing liquid already began lessening the pounding in his temples, cooled to the perfect temperature so that he could sip at it without burning himself. With a sigh of relief that went unheard, the lower ranking girl took a few silent steps backward, bowed slightly, before turning and scurrying in the direction she had come from to await her next orders.

Lightening cracked outside, flashing through the skylight and turning the deep night into day for a split second, the sound of rolling thunder following just behind, the hard rain doing nothing to drown out the furious sound. Overall, it seemed a fitting storm to match the unfortunate and unheard of events. How very disappointing, this unforeseen event would set them behind schedule and only cause more problems but it would be dealt with.

Miles away from the complex, the chase was on. The rain did little to deter the skilled hunting party that had been sent out; two trained men and the hounds they used to track their target. The storm didn't stop them, nor slow them as they raced through the trees that surrounded the hidden structure of their employer's building fore they knew that if they failed, the man would be far less forgiving than the weather.

"He's fucking fast!" One man shouted over the sound of the pounding rain, reaching up to wipe the water from his face even though it was pointless. The precipitation soaked through his clothing passed his light armor and his dogs' fur, dripping from their bodies and hindering their already limited line of sight. A few meters ahead of the men, the four hounds barked and snarled, noses to the ground as they led their trainers through the trees.

"What do you expect from one of Aizen's pets?" The other man answered, vision flashing over every tree, every shadow and bush that they passed. He knew better than to think they would have a chance to survive should the escaped soldier get sick of the chase and turn on them. It was all a game to the sick fuck, like cat and mouse and eventually he would get sick of playing the part of rodent and they would be dead.

The only thing that kept them and their dogs alive was the locked bindings the man hadn't been able to break out of yet. With his arms secured behind his back and his muzzle still in place, he was still dangerous, but he wouldn't be able to defend against the attack dogs and the weapons the two men carried at the same time. Still, the two men didn't let their guards down and even the hounds seemed to feel the dangerous aura that wafted from their target. Any man that could sprint through the thick trees at night, in torrential rain with his arms bound and bare footed was something to fear, let alone a man known for his aggression.

Nearly half a mile ahead, the soldier, battered and bruised, navigated through the trees, his keen ears picking up the sound of the hounds tracking his scent even through the muffling sound of the rain. His bare feet made hardly a sound on the leaf littered forest floor as he splashed through puddles and splattered himself in dirt and mud. He leapt fallen trees and bushes, climbing once such slopping log to get to the lower branches of a tree where he hopped to another tree before dropping back to the ground and continuing his fleeing in a different direction; anything to keep the hounds working to find his scent, anything to trick them into giving him more time.

He panted through flared nostrils, snarling around the gag like muzzle that was locked in place around the lower half of his face. He stumbled against a tree, the rough bark scratching at his shirtless torso but he didn't have time to pause and was lucky he had the balance of a cat, else he would be on the ground, struggling to get back up without the use of his arms.

He knew he was running out of time. He probably had the stamina to easily out run and out distance the two men hunting him, but the dogs would be set free if their trainers decided to pause, and if that happened, they would no longer have someone to command them. If the hounds found him, they would attack with the intent to kill. He had no doubt he would kill them, but he also knew he probably wouldn't survive the encounter. Still, that was better than the alternative; being dragged back.

His sprinting pace slowed as fatigue began settling into his trembling muscles, the chilly rain doing nothing to help him out. His legs had gone numb without thick enough clothing to keep him warm. The bullet that had lodged somewhere in the thick muscle of his shoulder while he had been making his escape throbbed and burned but he ran on anyway. There had to be a way out, there had to be somewhere he could hole up, hide until the hounds were passed, until he could rest up and continue.

Luck was once again on his side and as he ran, keen eyes taking in the forest around him, the flash of light in the distance caught his attention, the pattern different from that made by lightening. The headlights of a car could only mean one thing; a road and normal people, maybe a town or city, somewhere he could hide or even get help.

He had had a life once, before being selected for Aizen's army. It hadn't been much of one; no family or friends, a life on the streets mostly, but it had still been his. He would gladly go back to it. If he survived through the night he would dye his hair, change his appearance, move far, far away and disappear. The only problem was the surviving part.

He could tell he was drawing near the road, a highway by the sounds of the reasonably steady car traffic, though he realized it was still in the middle of no where, the nearest city probably miles away, too many for him to run while being hunted down in the condition he was in. He had already been running for several miles.

The hounds were drawing nearer, their barking increasing as they began gaining ground on the fleeing soldier but he could hear the shouted commands of their handlers every so often so at least they weren't set free quite yet.

Turning to glance over his shoulder as the footsteps that could have only been made by a four legged creature neared, the man stumbled slightly, nearly loosing his balance as the ground began to decline. The hound that had managed to pull ahead of the others and catch up to him leaped, all viscous teeth and snarling intent.

Snarling back at it through his muzzle, the man hit the ground, letting the slopping hill keep his forward momentum going as he kicked out at the dog trying to tear into him. They rolled a ways down the hill, the sounds of a passing car loud as they neared the hard pavement. Where the ground leveled out, the asphalt cutting through the hillside, the two struggling creatures landed in a mass of tangled limbs. The dog yelped as the heavier human landed on top of it, muscled legs wrapped around it's throat to strangle as the man kept it's snapping jaws at bay.

A dart zinged off a metal buckle of the immobilizing harness he wore, forcing a muffled curse from his mouth. Head whipping up to see the two men standing on the top of the hill, he watched as they released the other three dogs, sending them after him. With a well placed and powerful kick, he sent the nearly dead dog flying while he propelled himself to his feet again, stumbling as he did but determined even as his legs tried to collapse under him.

Too focused on getting away from his pursuers, the soldier didn't notice as bright headlights neared him on the rain slicked road. It wasn't until the dog he had been strangling yelped, the thumping of it's body hitting the car sickening as it rang through the air, that he looked over. Vivid cyan eyes widened as he pushed his tired muscles into a dive toward the far edge of the road.

He hit the ground on the edge of the road hard enough to knock what was left of the air from his lungs, grunting as he landed at an awkward angle on the slopping ground. He nearly cried out behind his muzzle as he felt the joint of his left shoulder grind before snapping out of place, the debilitating harness constricting against it and forcing it further from the socket.

Above, the two guards that had been tracking the fleeing soldier scrambled to the edge of the road, hardly sparing their dead dog a second look as the renegade hit the ground as the car passed. He didn't seem to be moving and they were positive that he had at least been clipped. As the blinding headlights receded, the sound of the driver's horn fading with them, the night was dark once again and the two watched as the man tumbled over the edge of the leveled off area.

They quickly rushed across the street, commanding their remaining hounds to stay at their sides and peered over the edge of the steep incline just in time to see the man plunge into the swiftly flowing river at the base of the large hill, unmoving and silent. With his arms bound by the thick straps and weighed down by the metal buckles and the metal grill of his muzzle, there was no chance he would be able to swim far enough to reach the other side. Still, the two watched for a few moments before exchanging a glance.

Without words, they released their dogs, following behind them as they trotted down the hill, jumping and leaping over the rocky outcroppings that dotted between the trees. Aizen would not be pleased to learn of his newest and most promising soldier's fate, even less happy if they couldn't at least find a body. It was one thing for the man to be killed, another for him to disappear, even if he was dead.

The three hounds ran up and down the edge of the river, noses to the ground and searching for the missing man's scent. They sloshed through the swift current, crossing to the other side to continue their search, hoping to find the trail again on the other side incase the man had made it to the other shore. After nearly a half hour of searching in the cold rain and water, the hunting team was forced to call it quits.

They left their dead dog behind, only stopping to strip it's collar and tags from it and cut the microchip from the base of it's shoulders before they crossed the street. The hike back took hours but they were greeted by higher level guards at the entrance of the complex and ushered into the meeting room.

Just like he had been when they had left in search of the rogue soldier, Aizen sat at the head of the table, a fresh cup of steaming tea held between his hands as he watched them enter, a polite smile resting on his lips. His generals had stood from their chairs, flanking their leader's throne like seat, hands obediently clasped behind their backs, ever silent and ever ominous as they watched the team enter.

The hounds were taken to their kennels where they would be dried off and fed, any wounds tended to while their masters faced their boss.

"P...permission to speak, Sir..." One of the two men asked, his voice faltering slightly as he shook more from being nervous than from the cold rain water that dripped from his body to pool on the tile below him.

"Granted." Aizen said in a cool voice, setting his tea on a saucer on the table. "What's your report?"

"Thank you, Sir. We were able to track subject 'Sexta' to sector 113 where he managed to kill one of the dogs." The man reported, though he knew the loss of the hound would mean nothing to his boss, especially after the man learned of his soldier's fate. "A highway runs through that mile, he fell in the road with the dog. We are fairly certain he was struck by a car before tumbling into a river."

The man paused, unsure just how to tell their boss they couldn't find him. His partner picked up for him, hoping to convince their leader the soldier was dead and hadn't actually escaped.

"He sank in the river and was washed away by the current. We were unable to retrieve the body but we're certain he is dead."

Aizen's features remained calm and controlled, not a single hint of his rage showing on his face but his cold gaze gave him away. When he spoke, his voice was just as calm and controlled but it spelled disaster for the two men he had entrusted to capture the missing man. "You are absolutely certain he was killed? Was he alive when he hit the water or did the car kill him?"

"Uhh... well..." The two faltered, unsure how to answer. Telling the man they weren't sure would spell their death, but so would lying. "We're pretty sure the car got him, he wasn't moving when he hit the water."

Aizen was silent a moment, pinning the two with his calculating gaze. "Gin. Tōsen."

"Aye, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

The two answered at the same time, stepping forward. Aizen had been asking their opinions, though it was clear to them that he had already made up his mind. The both of them agreed, something that rarely happened and their opinion was the very same that Aizen had settled upon; these men were failures and failure was not tolerated around the complex.

No further commands needed, Gin and Tōsen each pulled a gun free of their uniforms. With swift actions, not wasting the time to aim, they pulled the triggers at the same time. The two hunts men fell to the tiled floor, their warm blood mixing with the puddles they had been standing in as the shots echoed in the large room.

Aizen sighed and picked up his tea once more, sipping from it while his thoughts whirled. A clean up crew quickly ran into the room, going to work and disposing of the bodies and cleaning the mess as quietly and quickly as they could. Aizen ignored them. There was little doubt in his mind that Sexta was alive and he could not be permitted to get away. The renegade soldier was the first to attempt such an escape and he would be captured.

"Bring me Cuatro."

Minutes later, a petite male was led into the meeting hall, bowing slightly to the man still seated at the head of the table like a god on a throne. He straightened, his large, emotionless green eyes trained on his master while his muzzle, a match to the missing soldier's, was unlocked and removed, allowing him to speak should he wish and letting his inky hair fall free to frame his pale face. Next, the harness keeping his arms pinned behind him where they couldn't harm anyone was removed, the buckles undone and the straps slipped free. The smaller male let his arms fall to his sides before sticking his hands into the pockets of the thin, white pants he wore, silently happy to have them free once more.

All the while, Cuatro looked upon his master, obediently silent and still while around the nervous guards. He could smell their fear, sense their hesitation in the presence of his strength but he would only harm them if given an order by Aizen himself. Unlike the renegade, he held no desire to go against his master and knew better than to ever hold that desire so he stood calmly while the guards gathered his fitted restraints and backed away, leaving him alone in the room with Aizen and the two generals.

"Cuatro." Aizen addressed the smaller soldier, his calm gaze never leaving the man's unnerving, green eyes as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"If he's dead, I want his body. If he's alive, I don't care what it takes to bring him back." Aizen paused, letting his statement settle in. He had just given his most trusted soldier permission to use force, permission to kill should he need to. "I want Sexta found."

Cuatro bowed to his master. "Of course, Aizen-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**wow, so the first chapter was written all in one sitting and this one pretty much was too... Don't get too used to that XD  
**

**Anyway, Cue the second main character of our story~  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The rain continued falling, saturating the ground and raising the water level of the river that ran through the wooded area at the edge of sector 113. Coughing around his muzzle and gag, expelling chilled water from his lungs, the renegade soldier finally managed to kick off something solid enough to launch himself onto the mud slicked bank of the far side, away from the road he had crossed. Fighting the wave of nausea that threatened to make him ill and steal his consciousness, the man panted through flared nostrils behind his muzzle as he shivered in the cold, thoroughly soaked and already numbed from the frigid water.

The immobilizing harness held his arms tightly against his back, the straps jarring his still dislocated shoulder and sending jolting pain through his chest with each breath. The river's strong current tugged at his legs where he had yet to build up enough strength to finish dragging himself further up the slick bank and lightening flashed over head.

It only took him a moment to regain his senses and the instant he realized where he was and what was going on, he froze, controlling his panting breaths and listening for signs of his pursuers. He wasn't sure how far he had washed down river, nor how long he had fought against the current but he knew the men hunting him wouldn't give up easily, they had Aizen to deal with once they got back, after all.

After a moment, when he couldn't hear the sounds of hounds barking or the shouts of their handlers, the man clenched his jaw around the rubber in his mouth and wiggled about until he was able to get his knees under him. He had to pause, his stamina very nearly at it's limits and his wounds trying to get the better of him, slowing him down and stealing his strength away like the water was his body heat. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead upon the cold earth in front of his knees, chest still heaving but he couldn't stay there long. He needed to get up, get moving before he was found or before the cold water and bleeding could force him to loose his wakeful state.

With a weak grunt, he pushed his feet under him, bare feet slipping in the mud and on the smooth stones of the river's shore. He bared his teeth behind the metal grill of his muzzle, lips peeling away from the thick rubber to show white, over sharp, filed teeth, a modification his captures had preformed. Half way up the bank, he lost his footing, sinking to his knees while he panted but his determination and stubbornness wouldn't allow for him to give up and he surged back to his feet and up the last couple meters to level ground once more.

Once standing upon grass and solid ground again, he spun a circle, keen eyes and ears searching for any sign of life, whether it was human or dog, enemy or civilian. He found nothing and spun back in the opposite direction of the river and the complex he had escaped from and took off as quickly as he could.

He knew he wouldn't last long but he had to try. Aizen had probably already learned of his disappearance and the next hunting party to come after him would be made up of soldiers like him; humans that weren't quite human any longer. If he was captured by them, attack dogs would be the least of his worries and he would be welcoming their teeth. He shivered at the thought. He would never own another dog for as long as he lived, which might not be all that long.

Even as determined as he was, he couldn't struggle through his fatigue forever and as he trembled, forcing his battered body to keep moving, his pace slowed at a quicker rate. After what he deemed to be at least an hour, though it was hard to tell with the night sky hidden behind thick clouds, he had managed to leave the river and road behind, Aizen's territory with it. His long, wild hair hung limply about his shoulders and down his back, tangled and matted from the rain and the river. He tossed his head in an effort to toss it out of his face but it did him little good and he snarled quietly behind his muzzle as he peered through the curtain of his hair. Another thing he would never have again; long hair. As soon as he got out of his bindings, he vowed he'd cut it all off, maybe just shave his head.

Again, lights caught his attention in the distance. The illumination could have only been made by a building of some sort, most likely a personal residence this far out of town and the house couldn't have been as far away as it looked. The heavy rain wouldn't allow him to see too far into the distance and so he forced his weakening body into a quicker pace, jogging toward the home with what he knew was the last of his strength.

Finally making it to the house, jogging up the long driveway and hardly feeling the gravel he tread on, he trudged up the porch stairs, uncaring that his footsteps were louder, less swift than they should have been. He stumbled and struggled against gravity and all but collapsed against the front door, panting as his head swam and his vision darkened around the edges. Not realizing what was going on and simply hoping Aizen hadn't already managed to send someone here, he slid to the wooden floor of the covered porch, blackness closing in before he felt his body thump to the solid ground.

••••••

Sitting in his favorite chair, laptop opened and screen glowing as he worked on his latest little pet project, a young man with vibrant and unruly orange hair listened to the rain pelt against the windows of his otherwise quite living room. It had been raining all night and the storm didn't look to be letting up anytime soon, not that it really mattered. The storm helped to calm him and set the mood for what he was working on, giving him a serene focus that was left undisturbed.

He lived alone and mostly kept to himself but his home wasn't empty and he certainly wasn't lonely. True to the stereotype of most writers, Ichigo kept company with a few cats and a dog, animals that had been left in his yard as strays after word had reached the city that he would care for the unwanted creatures. He had several others as well, but only his favored few, the more friendly of the critters, got to take up residence inside, the others lived outside, free of cages or leashes. He simply fed them when they came by and it was more like they owned him rather than him owning them, coming and going as they pleased.

Laying by the side of his chair, his dog, a mix of German shepherd and something else that was probably even larger, lifted his big head from his paws as thunder rolled through the night sky, nearly intense enough to shake the glass panes of his windows.

Smirking slightly, Ichigo reached down to brush his fingers over the dogs ears. "Just thunder, Getsu." He murmured to the middle aged and very well behaved dog, glancing out the window before going back to his writing.

One of his cats, a little white kitten he had yet to name, jumped down from where she had been perched on top of his kitchen table in the next room, still visible through the large door way that connected the two rooms. Back arched as if she thought she were a vicious black cat at Halloween, the kitten poofed her tail out and hissed toward the locked front door.

Ichigo's slight smile morphed into a slight frown as he once again looked up from his laptop and work to see what the kitten was getting upset over. Shaking his head in a mock of exasperation, he turned his attention back to his laptop, intent on not wasting anymore time before the weather he enjoyed so much blew over.

Just as his fingers settled on the keys, a couple thumps from his front porch caught his attention. His first thought told him it was only one of his many outdoor cats running up the stairs to huddle under the roof of his porch and out of the rain but as another thump sounded, he realized whomever was walking up his front stairs was much too heavy to be a cat.

A scowl pulling at his orange brows, he sighed and closed his laptop, settling it beside him on the chair before standing. Getsu looked up at him, also climbing to his feet before his head snapped to the front door, ears suddenly perked and alert.

"Ok, ok." Ichigo said, threading his fingers through the dogs dark, shaggy coat as he made his way toward the door. The kitten danced out of his and the larger four legged animal's way but didn't go far, her ears pinned back as she hissed.

All of his pets were typically friendly, used to random visitors and random strangers that stopped out front to drop off their unwanted furry friends. Getsu had a tendency to be protective but he was always calm, a product of his training from his time of service, but now he was glued to Ichigo's side, his head lowered as he stared intently toward the door. The animals' strange behavior was beginning to get to the young man, settling in his gut and making an unnatural nervousness rattle him.

Scowl etched across his features, Ichigo shoved the nervousness aside and trooped up to the door. He lived alone in the middle of nowhere, the nearest neighbor living in the city that rested a twenty minute's drive away, he was far from helpless and even if he did run into trouble, he had Getsu at his side, a retired police dog.

Something slammed into the door, followed by the sounds of sliding as whatever it had been slid to the wooden porch with another solid thump. Ichigo jumped at the unexpected sounds but he was surging forward before his shock had even subsided. He unlocked his deadbolt and flung the door wide, but nothing could prepare him for what was at his door.

Getsu bared his teeth, his ears pinned back against his head as his training kicked in and he automatically placed himself between his owner and what he perceived as a threat. Though the man was down and unmoving, slumped at an awkward angle on the wooden boards of Ichigo's porch, there was no denying the feel of power and ferocity he exuded.

As Ichigo took in the site before him, his eyes widened and he reached out to grab hold of Getsu's collar before the dog could get any closer. With only the light from within his home to see by, Ichigo could still make out the wild blue hair that clung in wet, tangled strands to the man's soaked skin and splayed out across the ground below him. The man's face was turned away from him but several heavy duty straps were buckled at the back of his head and again around the back of his neck. Matching material crisscrossed his back, pinning his thick arms across his lower back, keeping his upper arms still and anchored to his sides. He was shirtless, the only article of clothing on him being a pair of what used to be white pants, thin and saturated in mud and water, clinging to long, muscled legs and a well defined...He was barefoot and even in the dark, Ichigo could see his body trembling with the effort to keep warm, his chest heaving in short pants to gain the air he apparently still needed.

Ichigo tugged at Getsu's collar, snapping his fingers and pointing toward the sitting room. Obediently, the dog did as told and backed up to sit in the door way of the larger room but his eyes never left the stranger.

"Jesus..." Ichigo whispered, kneeling beside the figure on his porch. Looking over his shoulder, he addressed his dog again before looking back to the strange man. "Getsu. Blanket."

The dog tilted his head slightly before standing and trotting off further into the home to do as he was told. His training and intelligence had taught him nearly everything one could think of and while the command wasn't used often, he hadn't forgotten it.

Cautiously, Ichigo settled his hand on the man's shoulder, the one not pinned beneath his body and against the ground. In the dark he didn't notice the odd set to it, nor the bruising that was already darkening to a purple around the joint. When he didn't move, Ichigo's frown deepened and he gently shook the man. All he received was a barely heard groan for his efforts but at least he knew the man was alive.

Getsu came back, dragging a half unfolded blanket behind him.

"Good boy." Ichigo said absently, grabbing the blanket before he rounded the still man so that he could roll him over. Carefully, Ichigo wrapped the blanket around the man, stooping to scoop him up. He grunted with the strain, taken by surprise with just how heavy he was before he managed to lift the man from the ground.

Turning sideways, he carried the unconscious man into his home, kicking the door shut behind him before carefully trudging into his sitting room where he placed the big man on a couch. Under the lighting of his lamp, Ichigo was finally given a clear picture of what he was looking at and it shocked him even more than he had already been.

The odd straps and buckles belonged to an elaborate harness, a lock holding each buckle in place and metal loops placed strategically about it as if for chains or leashes. Gently settling the man on his back, careful of how he was laying across his folded arms, Ichigo was gifted with the sight of a thickly built abdomen, the rippling muscle marred by dirt and blood, cuts and bruising caused by what he couldn't even begin guessing at. Something hot had ripping a perfectly round hole into one of the thick straps at the man's shoulder, dried blood crusting the burnt and melted material and he knew it had to have been a bullet.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he continued to take the man in. His other shoulder was pinned at an angle that he knew couldn't be normal and his chest heaved below the harness but it was the odd contraption over the man's face that held his attention. Dark, water logged leather covered the majority of his face, pulled over the bridge of his nose and wrapped around the back of his head. Where the leather strap ended, a metal grill was attached over his mouth, allowing Ichigo to see that his jaw was forced open by a rubber gag clenched between his teeth.

One hand covering his gaping mouth, warm brown eyes wide, Ichigo stared down at the man that had collapsed on his door step. This was certainly no stray cat and everything about the man whispered of a very dangerous situation but he couldn't just kick him out, turn him away. There had to be some reason he was there.

With a sigh, his work forgotten, Ichigo returned to the front door. He took one last peek out the door before closing it again and locking it up. He hurried toward his bathroom, grabbing a few towels from the cupboard before going to his bedroom to dig through his closet. There was no way he was leaving the man in the poor excuse for clothing he was wearing. Finally finding a pair of old sweatpants, he headed back toward the front of his house and where he had left his strange guest.

Getsu's snarling had him sprinting down the hall and rounding the corner to his sitting room to find the man up, kind of. He had scrambled from the couch, right over the arm of the furniture, landing on the floor beside it. His back was pressed against the wall, his legs pulled up close to his body in a position that suggested he was protecting his center. Getsu was crouched before him, ears back and teeth bared and the man was staring straight back, his lips peeled away from the rubber in his mouth behind the metal grill. A rumble of his own emitted from his throat but his eyes were wide and unsure as he stared the dog down, like he was waiting for an attack and waiting to see his best course of action.

"Getsu." Ichigo said sharply, instantly snapping his dog's attention to himself. When the dog's attention went straight back to the stranger, his teeth bared again, Ichigo spoke again, his voice low and warning. "Zangetsu, get over here."

The dog hesitated but listened and returned to his owner's side where he was commanded to sit and stay as Ichigo took a step forward, arms still laden with the dry towels and clothing.

The man seemed to relax a bit as the dog pulled away and Ichigo could see him swallow behind his gag. The instant Ichigo moved, however, he was pinned with cool blue eyes, much more clear and focused than they should have been for the man's poor state. He looked tense and ready, his honed muscle coiled tightly as if ready to pounce or flee as Ichigo took another step forward. Brows furrowed, Ichigo wondered what the man could have been put through and what the hell was going on. What was left of the man's clothing and the restraints he was in almost reminded him of something in a mental asylum, but the clear look in his eyes showed intelligence and cunning, not what he would have expected from a mentally unstable person.

He paused with only a few feet separating he and the still trembling, blue haired stranger. He lowered himself until he was kneeling at the man's level and slowly held his hand out, one of the towels still held there. The man eyed his every move with careful calculation and caution.

"You must be cold..." Ichigo said quietly, slowly like he was talking to a frightened animal. For all he knew, he might as well have been. The man didn't react for a moment, letting his eyes drift over the towel and back to Ichigo before he quirked a single blue brow and flexed against his restraints slightly, wincing with the motion.

Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his features as he stood back up, reaching for the utility knife he almost always carried. "Alright, good point."

The instant the blade was pulled from his pocket, the man's swirling blue eyes widened before hardening and he surged to his feet and full intimidating hight. Faster than Ichigo could react, he was pinned on his stomach on the carpeted floor, the unopened knife knocked away and a knee digging into his spine. Eyes wide with surprise and staring at the floor before him, Ichigo froze in place. The man had managed to de-arm him, knock him to the floor and pin his dominant hand, the one that had held the knife, behind his back before Ichigo had even known what was going on. All without the use of his arms, too. What the hell was going on?

The steady growl the dangerous man had been emitting changed in pitch as he scrambled up and away, backing himself up against a wall again as Getsu barked and snarled, charging to his downed but unharmed owner.

Ichigo slowly climbed to his feet, watching as the man used the wall to protect his unguarded back as he warily watched the dog like it was one of the most dangerous things he had ever seen. He was still panting and trembling and Ichigo knew he was fighting with the same deep fatigue that must have been the cause of his lost consciousness before. "Be nice, Getsu." Ichigo mumbled, snagging the dog's collar again and pulling him back away from the man.

Again, with the dog out of his face, the man relaxed slightly but he didn't drop his guard.

"Let's try this again, ok?" Ichigo asked, watching the bigger man. "I'm going to grab my knife, but I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to cut you free, ok?"

Cyan eyes narrowed as the man studied Ichigo, his gaze drifting to the dog for a moment before going back to the other man. Slowly, he nodded his head once to show he understood.

"Ok." Ichigo said, mostly to himself as he bent to retrieve his dropped knife. The man stiffened as he drew near but he didn't lash out again. The instant Getsu started growling again Ichigo cut him short with a look that told the dog to behave and his strange guest remained perfectly still.

Ichigo gestured for the man to step away from the wall. He hesitated but did so.

"You're going to have to sit down, you're too tall." Ichigo murmured quietly. He was surprised when the man instantly and quickly complied until the trembling caught his attention again.

Frowning, Ichigo looked at the thick straps that held the face piece of the restraints in place. With the locks holding the buckles in place, he wouldn't be able to simply remove it. He would be able to cut through it with the knife, but it was tightly fitted and left very little room for him to work with. "Try not to move." He told the man, receiving a quiet grunt as the stranger held still.

After a few minutes of careful cutting, Ichigo finally managed to remove the head piece, only taking a few locks of the man's long hair with it. As he rounded the man, careful to keep the knife held in a neutral way, said man quickly spit the gag from his mouth, sneering down at it as it fell into his lap while he worked his angular jaw a few times. It seemed the object had been left in place for quite a while, leaving Ichigo to wonder just how the man was supposed to eat. He didn't look particularly thin, not that he looked over weight at all either.

Ichigo lowered himself to sit cross legged in front of the man, tucking the knife back into his pocket. "Before I cut you the rest of the way free, I have a few questions."

Again, blue eyes narrowed on him but the man nodded, still silent.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, doing a valiant job at not showing how nervous he really felt. This man was dangerous and powerful, he had no doubts of that. He had been restrained so viciously for a reason and he wanted to know why before he released him.

"Sexta." The man replied automatically in a short, clipped tone before another sneer crossed his features and his shoulders sagged, if only a little. "My name is Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow." He said, careful to pronounce the odd name. Grimmjow nodded, his blue hair falling into his face again but he didn't seem to notice it.

"What is this?" Ichigo carefully reached forward, pulling the face piece out of the man's lap. His face tinted red and he averted his gaze as he realized the thin material of the man's white pants was less than modest while soaked through with water and a bit more than just the man's thickly muscled legs were showing through. Again, Grimmjow didn't seem to notice or didn't care and he bared his teeth at the object in Ichigo's hands.

"It functions as a muzzle." The man's voice was deep like the thunder outside, smooth yet rough and Ichigo almost didn't hear what he had said.

"It's a...what?" A muzzle? Even though that's clearly what it had appeared to be, he still couldn't wrap his mind around why a human being would be fitted with such a thing.

"You heard me." The man sneered, fidgeting in his restraints. Ichigo watched as his chest swelled with his deep intake of air, a flash of pain clouding the man's features while he held the breath before letting it out in a controlled puff through his nose.

"Ok...Why were you wearing it? Why all the..." The smaller man gestured toward the harness, at a loss for what to call it.

Grimmjow grit his teeth but he decided he might as well be honest. He wasn't in a position to do much and he was still far too weak and tired to continue fighting or running and though he knew the young man before him was a simple civilian, he still had a highly trained dog and that was enough to keep the soldier compliant for the moment.

"I'm an experiment, escaped from the bioengineering base, designed to be a weapon."

Ichigo stared at the man, his eyes wide, drawing a blank on what he had just been told. It was far too ridiculous to be true, maybe the man really had escaped from an insane asylum. He didn't know of any that were near by, but perhaps he had escaped during a transport or something. Somehow, that made more sense than what the man was claiming.

Grimmjow watched the expressions that flitted across the civilian's face, realizing he was never going to be believed. Blue eyes straying over to the dog sitting obediently a few feet away and watching him intently, the blue haired man spoke again. "Look kid, I don't care if you don't believe me. Get me the hell out of this thing. My shoulder needs tended to, I'm light headed and I'm freezing my balls off."

For emphasis, the man wiggled a bit where he sat cross legged on the floor, drawing Ichigo's attention back to his very thin pants. That seemed to wake him up and his ears tinted red again before he spoke.

"Experiment? Like... they tested on you? Like in a lab?" Ichigo asked, his head spinning with how crazy and wrong this all sounded, like it came from some twisted, sci-fi book.

The man nodded.

"What kind of experiments? You realize how crazy this sounds?" The young man seemed to have forgotten about cutting him free again.

"Yes, I do. And the bioengineering kind, like I said before." The soldier answered, flashing a wry, slightly manic grin filled with over sharp teeth. "Now cut me free before they catch up, then I can get out of here and you can pretend you never saw me."

It seemed a reasonable request and if what the man was telling him really was true, than he certainly didn't blame him for running. He pulled the knife back from his pocket, watching as Grimmjow stiffened but didn't move. Ichigo moved back around him to sit behind the stranger and began cutting through thick straps of the harness, hoping he wasn't about be held hostage or killed or anything. He mumbled an apology when the man let out a pained grunt as he tugged on one of the straps, his vision wondering up to the man's shoulder and dark bruising there. He was beat up and in pretty bad shape, tired and wary. Ichigo wasn't sure he'd be able to just let the man leave without at least helping him tend to some of his wounds.

As the last strap finally gave and the harness slid to the floor with a dull thump and the rattle of metal, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow carefully flexed his arms before slowly pulling them around and in front of himself. A slight, almost blissful smile crossed his lips before the expression was gone, replaced by a shark grin that held a sinister quality.

The expression was wiped off his face as soon as Grimmjow stood, his nausea and fatigue catching back up to him now that the adrenaline from waking up to a dog in his face had worn off. He stumbled, his worn out limbs and muscles protesting the movement now that he had given them a few minutes of rest. He was helped back to a sitting position before he could collapse, panting and fighting to hold onto his consciousness once again.

"Before I pass out again..." The blue haired man addressed Ichigo, finding it hard to focus as the room seemed to spin. "This needs fixed." He rose his left arm slightly, wincing at the pain that spread through his chest and arm.

"It's...dislocated...?" Ichigo wasn't really sure, but his old man had worked in a doctor's office and he knew the basics of medical care. Still, he was more suited to treating the cuts and bruising the man sported than a dislocated arm. His guest nodded, confirming what he had guessed and Ichigo grimaced. "I don't really know how to do that."

"I can tell you how, but I can't do it on my own right now." Grimmjow admitted. If he had been in top condition, or hadn't just spent the passed several hours escaping the complex, sprinting through a forest and trying not to drown, he would have been able to do it on his own, but not now.

When Ichigo swallowed, his expressive brown eyes wide but nodded all the same, Grimmjow gave him step by step instructions on what to do. He even went so far as to tell the orange haired man to ignore any pain that he showed and continue until Grimmjow himself either told him it was back in place or had passed out.

When Grimmjow lowered himself into a laying position on the floor, Ichigo nervously knelt beside him, grasping his wrist as the man made a fist with the hand of the dislocated side. He slowly but steadily pulled the arm up, using one hand to keep the man's shoulder and upper arm pressed against the floor while he let the arm bend at the elbow. Ignoring the controlled breath that hissed between the man's teeth, Ichigo slowly pushed the limb across the man's abdomen, feeling as the joint of the man's shoulder stretched and rotated under his hand. After he had pushed the arm flat across the man's toned stomach, he slowly began rotating it the opposite direction, outward at the same angle. A sick grinding sound, muffled but still audible, accompanied the man's stifled cry but Grimmjow bared his teeth to the ceiling and shook his head so Ichigo continued, biting his lower lip but scowling his determination.

He started over, rotating the man's arm to cross over his abdomen again, using one hand to push the shoulder and upper arm flat against the floor. This time, as he began rotating in the opposite direction, the joint popped with another sick sound and the man's entire body jerked before relaxing. Ichigo quickly let go as the muscle under his grip flexed and bulged and the man moved his arm about a few times, trying out the freshly replaced joint.

"Much better." Grimmjow said, more to himself than to the man sitting beside him. With his arms free and the muzzle gone, he would be nearly unstoppable, no team of attack dogs or their handlers would be able to bring him down and the only thing he would need to worry about was being found by the team of soldiers he knew Aizen would send after him. He was ranked near the top in the man's twisted army though and he was confident in his skills and ability to get away but as Grimmjow began climbing to his feet once again, he realized the room was still spinning and he wasn't going anywhere quite yet.

Ichigo jumped, a startled sound escaping him as the strange man crumpled. He caught him before he could hit the floor and dragged the big man back over to the couch where he had originally put him. Scrubbing a hand down his face, Ichigo sigh as he looked down at the unconscious man once more, realizing that he was still soaking wet and shivering and still wasn't looking too good. And damn it, he needed some thicker, less revealing pants.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**wow, another quick update for you guys~  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

One of Aizen's trusted generals stood quietly for a moment, watching as one of the plant's scientists readied a special syringe before he dropped a heavy black bag onto the lab table and spoke to the pale man sitting upon it. "You have Aizen's permission to take whomever you wish, Cuatro. You leave as soon as your team is outfitted."

"Of course, Tōsen, but a simple hunting party should suffice." The soldier told his master's right hand man, his large eyes closed as the base's scientist injected him with data from one of the dead huntsmen that Aizen had put an end to a mere hour ago. The data was stored in a chip implanted in each of Aizen's men, once removed, his engineered soldiers had the ability to read it if injected, giving them the opportunity to see and hear what the owner of the chip had experienced. Now, he watched as Sexta tumbled into the river, as still and silent as the men had told their boss but like Aizen, Cuatro was certain he had survived. "He could not have gotten far, he is in less than acceptable condition."

"Very well. I shall go select a team for you." Tōsen said, nodding even though the soldier was still watching the retrieved data behind closed eyes.

"A'ready done." Came a silvery voice as Gin sauntered into the lab. From the hallway, the sound of excited and energized hounds pacing on the tile flooring could be heard, their handlers whispering quiet commands to keep them in check.

The tracking hounds were different from the dogs used to test the soldiers. These animals had the training required to work with humans rather than simply attacking. They were just as vicious, possibly even more so, but they would only attack if turned loose or given the command to do so. When accompanied by a trainer, they were like any other hunting dog; excited to work and happy to please their owner.

"Is this the best team?" Cuatro's emotionless voice asked as he slowly opened his eyes, letting their depthless yet flat color shine in the lowered lighting of the lab room. He would settle for no less than the top team while he did his master's bidding.

"Yes."

"Aye."

The generals told him, both speaking in tandem as often happened. The soldier stood from the table he had been sitting upon, holding his arms out to the sides while a white jacket, the material almost a match to the white pants he wore, was slid over his upper body. He waited, perfectly still and quiet with his hands in his pockets while a guard zipped it up, double checking the fit and quality. Like his pants, the jacket was made of a thin, light weight material but a mesh had been worked into to the thread, giving it the durability of a light armor that was strong enough help repel basic melee attacks and protect his more vital regions. It would be needed while facing off against Sexta, especially if the rogue soldier had managed to weasel his way out of his restraints, though they had still looked secure when the hunters had last seen him and if the renegade had figured out how to get out of them, he probably would have done so while running so that he could dispose of the team tracking him and buy himself more time.

The missing man was quite a bit larger than Cuatro, giving him more brute strength as well. From sparring with the man, he had learned just how heavy the blue haired soldier could hit, but Cuatro wasn't Aizen-sama's most trusted and favored soldier for no reason and the larger soldier had escaped while being relocated from one cell to another, meaning he hadn't been outfitted for battle. Sexta would fall.

One hand still tucked into the pockets of his pants, the emotionless male grabbed the black bag and exited the lab at a relaxed and calm pace. The bag was relatively heavy, it's contents designed to be able to keep even the wild Sexta in line, but it wouldn't hinder his speed or movements much and he knew that when the renegade finally found a way out of his restraints, the new, heavier ones would be required. And these ones had been fitted with electrodes controlled by a wireless remote as extra incentive for the rogue soldier to heed to his orders.

He ignored as the excited hounds sniffed and snapped at him on his way by. The team followed behind him and they made their way toward the exit Sexta had made his escape from, the blood stains from the guards he had killed still visible on the cinderblock walls.

The master of the facility was waiting for him near the fortified doors, his arms crossed in a relaxed position, a small, polite smile on his lips. Cuatro bowed before him and waited for the man to speak before straightening again.

"Bring him back close enough to alive to be usable, if you would." Aizen told his soldier, knowing just how open that left Cuatro's possibilities. His scientists were miracle workers, Sexta wouldn't even need to be brought back in one piece to keep him alive and functioning. The soldier before him had been skilled enough to avoid it so far, but he had had lesser soldiers that were fitted with artificial organs, limbs, muscle, and even flesh.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Cuatro bowed again before turning and waiting while the heavy doors were unbarred and opened. He wouldn't need the hounds until he reached the river so he took off before the rest of the team had even joined him outside and was gone into the stormy night as lightening flashed overhead, easily ignoring the heavy rain.

Aizen turned away from the door, a slight smile that held a cruel edge to it resting on his features. The renegade Sexta would regret his decision to flee. He had big plans for the unnaturally wild soldier, after all. He absently wondered how long the man would last when thrown into the ring and used as a training dog but he quickly threw the idea away. That would have been a waste of a perfectly usable body and strength. He had ways to rid the man of his wild streak and while nice, intelligence and basic reasoning wasn't necessarily needed in simple ground soldiers.

"Have Mayuri prepare a level 5 Wipe." Aizen commanded his generals, headed back into the depths of his compound.

The men bowed in unison before turning to head off down a different corridor, a wide, face splitting grin creasing Gin's face while the ever in control Tōsen hid a grimace. The soldier would be lucky if he remembered his name by the time the half crazed scientist was done with him.

••••••

Sitting in the silence of his home, Ichigo idly stroked his fingers through Getsu's shaggy fur while his thoughts whirled, seeming nearly tangible in the air. His laptop lay unopened upon his lap, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, but he couldn't focus on his work as his over active imagination took hold of him.

Across the room from him lay his unexpected and mysterious guest, wrapped in a warm blanket and changed into dry pants. The man had yet to reawaken, but Ichigo didn't dare leave the room while he was there. Getsu had yet to take his eyes off the dangerous man and Ichigo cherished his loyal dog's opinion and judgement of character. Getsu thought he was a potential threat, so Ichigo would be careful.

A deep set scowl pulled at the man's blue brows even in his state of unconsciousness, like it was a natural expression, etched there from years of anger and rage. Even the single smile Ichigo had seen the man flash had been humorless and tinged with a manic anger. The teeth the man had revealed weren't normal, but sharpened, the canines longer than a normal persons, like a predatory animal's, something used to hunting and killing it's own prey.

Laying on the floor near the couch, the strange restraints the man had been bound in had been spread out where Ichigo left them after studying them a bit more closely. They were like nothing the young man had ever seen. The thick material was something akin to what he imagined would be used to hold riot police armor together, thick and sturdy, nearly impossible to cut and even harder to break. It almost had a shimmer to it when rotated in the light, like there was metal or wire worked into the threading and it's weight would certainly attest to that theory. The metal rings affixed to it were thick and skillfully soldered shut, like they were meant to withstand the strength of a horse.

The muzzle was nearly terrifying just to look at. There was something sinister and almost medieval about it. As if the metal grill wasn't enough, the rubber gag attached inside was large enough to force the man to keep his jaw opened and Ichigo had been able to tell where the stranger's sharpened teeth had rested against it often, digging and biting into the rubber nearly hard enough to slice through surface, like he had actually attempted chewing through it at one point. Near the buckles on the leather straps that held the contraption in place, more rings were attached, like it had dueled as a collar or maybe a halter like was used with livestock.

Ichigo hadn't noticed them before he had changed the man's wet clothing, hidden by his loose pants, but wrapped around his ankles were shackle like cuffs of the same thick material as the harness, fitted with three metal rings each. The man's skin below the tight fitting bands had the look of old scaring, healed over and conditioned to the shackles to the point where he probably didn't even feel them anymore. His wrists held the same marks but the scaring had mostly faded, like he wasn't forced to wear the manacles any longer, which was probably where the harness came in. Maybe the simple cuffs hadn't been enough to keep him locked up. Apparently, the harness hadn't been either.

The very thought had Ichigo shaking his head. It made no sense. Not even the most dangerous of criminals were held like this man had obviously been and he couldn't imagine what would warrant such treatment. He was finding himself almost believing what the blue haired man had told him; that he had been experimented on, turned into someone's guinea pig. That he was supposed to be a weapon.

But he had fled, had escaped, was still trying to get away from whatever was being done to him. That had to mean something, didn't it? Surely he couldn't be quite as bad as all the restraints and evidence made him seem.

With a sigh, Ichigo dragged his gaze away from the pile of restraints on the floor to look back at the strange man only to find those impossibly blue eyes open. Though the man had yet to move, he stared directly at Getsu, his eyes shining in the lamp light and shimmering with caution and mistrust.

The dog stared straight back, though he held still under Ichigo's petting hand and hadn't started growling yet. He seemed more at ease with the stranger laying down rather than up and mobile.

"Getsu wont hurt you." Ichigo said quietly, not wanting to startle either of the two. The man's blue eyes flicked to him before going back to the dog and Getsu's ears perked at his name and his master's voice but neither moved.

Ichigo leaned forward in his chair, settling his untouched laptop on the floor beside it and tapping the carpet in front of Getsu. The dog laid down at the silent command and Ichigo watched as the man's eyes wondered back to him and finally away from the dog.

"Interesting name." The man said, his rumbling voice quiet and almost hoarse as he carefully reached his right arm over his chest to rub at his previously dislocated shoulder.

"It's short for 'Zangetsu'." Ichigo told the man, a little surprised he was talking at all.

Grimmjow gave a short, amused grunt and nodded. "Fitting. He's not just a pet, is he?"

Ichigo had always thought it was a fitting name for a dog of his training so he smirked a little when the strange man agreed. "He wasn't always, but he is now." He told Grimmjow, but he had another question burning a whole in his tongue now that he thought about it, so he asked it. "You're afraid of dogs, aren't you?"

"Tch. I'm not afraid of them, just don't trust them anymore." The bigger man said, slowly, carefully pushing himself to a sitting position, his cool gaze flickering to Getsu and back to Ichigo.

"Who do you trust?" The young man mumbled to himself. The man didn't seem like the very trusting type, always alert and cautious of even Ichigo.

"No one." Ichigo frowned, opening his mouth to ask another question but he was cut off. "I need to leave."

"What? You just woke back up...and you're injured...You aren't in any condition to be running around through the rain." Ichigo said, standing up, Zangetsu following his lead.

The instant the dog moved, Grimmjow was watching him again. "I have to."

"Why? It's not like I'm kicking you out, you can stay until you've rested up and healed." Ichigo told the man, his naturally caring manner showing through even though his offer even surprised him a bit. It almost seemed to make his guest look even more determined to leave.

"They're tracking me. They'll come here." Grimmjow stooped and picked up his divested harness and muzzle, sneering and curling his lip at it as he tied the two together to keep them from separating. "You don't know me, you've never seen me. You heard something on your porch but you were sleeping and didn't answer."

"W...what? What are you talking about?" Ichigo stumbled for what to say but the blue haired man continued as if he didn't hear him.

"Clean everything. Scrub the furniture, the carpet. Not a trace of my scent can be left. Keep Getsu locked in a different room, don't let their hounds near him." Grimmjow said, searching the room until he found what he was looking for. He crossed the threshold into the kitchen where his white lab pants had been folded on the table.

Ichigo followed the bigger man into the kitchen, Getsu at his side. Grimmjow paused as a little white kitten sat up from where it had been curled up on the soiled clothing.

"What's this one's name?" He asked, looking down at the little white kitten that had eyes nearly the same color as his. He ignored the aggressive little hiss that issued from it and let his fingers lightly brush the top of it's head.

"Sh...She doesn't have a name yet..." Ichigo answered, taken by surprise and still reeling with all the man was instructing him to do.

Grimmjow picked up the kitten, turning to face Ichigo. He thrust the little animal into the young man's arms. "Pantera. Wash her too, and lock her in a different room with Getsu."

He turned to the door, unlocking it and opening it like he had done it a million times. The man paused in the door way to turn and look down at Ichigo, the first person to show him anything that wasn't negative since he had been abducted from the streets. He didn't even know how long ago that had been; months? Years maybe?

Ichigo looked up at the man, still clutching the freshly named kitten to his chest where Grimmjow had thrust her. He watched as the blue haired stranger seemed to really study him, his piercing cyan eyes seeming like they were capable of looking through him.

"Thank you. I like the black." The man finally said, tugging at the old sweatpants Ichigo had changed him into, though Ichigo got the feeling the two sentences weren't actually referring to the same thing and he nodded slightly, unsure of himself for the first time in a very long time.

As the man turned to leave, glancing in the direction he had come for a moment, Ichigo reached out, grabbing his arm and stopping him before he could take off. "Wait."

Grimmjow spun on him, his eyes fiery but he didn't attack like Ichigo had expected.

"I can get rid of those for you." He said, pointing toward the restraints and the white pants the man held in one hand, all bundled up and tied together.

"No. I'll keep them..." He said before a grin tugged at his handsome features, showing off those sharpened teeth again. "...and let them think I'm still restrained."

Ichigo's eyes widened at how very dangerous and intimidating the man seemed in that instant, a manic and blood thirsty gleam to his eyes, but had sounded almost as if he expected to be caught. He nodded and watched as Grimmjow spun and darted off into the dark night, disappearing in moments, the rain loud as it pelted against the roof of his porch.

Getsu nudged at his hand, trying to get passed him and out the door. It snapped him from his trance and he closed the door, locking it tight and drawing the curtains of the window that was located just to the right of it. Shaking his head, mind still whirling, Ichigo got to work doing what he had been told.

He set Pantera down, knowing the name would stick even though he didn't even know the man that had named her for him, and started with his couch. He scrubbed the fabric with carpet cleaner, using nearly enough to make the furniture look wet, then moved to the carpet where the man's restraints had been sitting. For good measure, he scrubbed the entire sitting room floor, then moved onto the kitchen, scrubbing that floor too before washing the kitchen table. He was careful to throughly clean everything the man had touched and even sprayed air freshener around the entirety of his home.

He didn't know why, but when the man had been telling him how to keep himself safe, the situation had seemed to settle in and he realized he believed what Grimmjow had said. He wished he had thought to give the man a pair of shoes sooner, maybe his knife. He feared he would be caught and he feared what that would mean.

As he finished cleaning everything he could think of, he grabbed his laptop and Pantera. He patted his thigh gently to call Getsu to him, then headed toward the back of his house and to his bedroom. As he settled into bed, closing his door to keep the animals from leaving the room, he knew he wouldn't sleep and he stared up at his ceiling, his thoughts centered around the strange, blue haired man that had unsettled him so. Setting his glasses on the nightstand beside his bed, he rolled over and listened to the rain patter against his roof as he opened his laptop to stare sightlessly at what he had been working on earlier, Pantera jumping up to curl next him.

Outside, Grimmjow was quickly soaked by the heavy rain once again but with his bindings undone and a much wider range of motion, the rain didn't bother him so much. He sprinted nearly a mile, easily covering the ground in a few minutes, before he slowed to nearly a stop. A feeling in the pit of his stomach and at the back of his mind told him not to go far. Instinct told him something bad was about to happen and that he would be needed back at the strange young man's house. While he hadn't originally cared about dragging a civilian into this, he realized he did now and his slowed pace slowed even further until he was standing still in the middle of wherever the hell he was, turned back to face the house he had just left once again, listening for the team of soldiers he knew must have been coming for him by now.

••••••

The dead dog in the middle of the street had proven to be an excellent place marker and now AIzen's soldier stood along the bank of the river just down the steep hill from the road, rain water dripping from his inky hair and soaking into this form fitting clothing. Cuatro hadn't been able to find enough blood or evidence to show that the missing soldier had been struck by a passing car as the hunters had claimed and the chill of the less than favorable weather went unnoticed as he studied the dragging scrape marks in the mud before they disappeared into the rushing water. The tracks indicated that Sexta had indeed been alive when he had hit the water, and at least aware enough to attempt turning himself about so that he would enter feet first, though by what he had witnessed from the data replay, he hadn't been entirely successful.

The current was swift, the level of the river much higher than it normally was and rising by the minute with the storms unusual persistence. That would pose a problem and make picking up the renegade soldier's trail all the harder. Cuatro stepped out into the river until he stood in knee deep water so that he could begin gauging just how far the current could have potentially carried the heavier man while he listened to the sounds of the barking hounds as the hunting party caught up to him.

There was no way they would be able to follow the missing man's trail in the river, the bottom was to dark and probably much too deep toward the middle, where the current would have pushed him. Judging by how deep it was just a few feet from the sloping shore, the stoic soldier guessed the deeper parts of the river wouldn't have allowed even the taller and stronger Sexta to stand in without the use of his arms to fight the current and help keep his balance, the man would have been dragged quite far before finding a place to get out, if he had managed to get out at all. Still, Cuatro knew better than to underestimate the man. He was crafty when he wanted to be, and much more intelligent than some of the other soldiers gave him credit for.

Walking up river a ways, he found a rough path made of smooth rocks and boulders that would allow him to cross. By the time the hounds and their trainers had finally reached him, the soldier was several meters down river, on the opposite side and already beginning his search for where Sexta had managed to drag himself from the frigid and numbing water.

The trainers carefully crossed to join him, releasing their hounds as they noticed the soldier had lost the trail. The dogs instantly began trotting up and down the bank, noses to the ground as they searched for the missing man's scent, excited in the way that only dogs could be about doing what they were told.

"You think he might have drowned, Sir?" One trainer asked, following behind his hounds, the emotionless soldier not far away from him. The regular men under Aizen's employ rarely spoke with the feared soldiers but for this mission, Cuatro had been given rank over the dog trainers and any insubordination would not sit well with the soldier or with Aizen.

"He is alive." Cuatro told the man, his voice flat, his hands tucked into his pockets and the bag of restraining gear thrown over one shoulder. "Stay alert."

The four hounds had spread out, each searching a different section of the river bank, covering as much ground as quickly as they could, sensing their masters' urgancy. Finally, after several minutes of searching while the humans slowly combed over the river's edge looking for signs of the missing man, one of the hounds let out a howl, the signal it had been trained to give once a trail was picked up.

Cuatro was the first one to the waiting hound, ignoring as the beast bared it's teeth and backed up a step in nervous aggression when he neared. Sure enough, at the water's edge were the tell tale scrape marks through the mud that showed where someone had struggled to pull themselves from the water. Sexta had managed to survive the swift current for several miles before he had made it to shore and the pale man determined his arms had still been secured behind his back. He could see where the man's heavy body had laid long enough to create an impression in the mud and loose stones and even tell where he had dragged himself to his knees, but there were no hand prints to be found and the way his weight had been placed supported that he was still bound.

The hounds continued sniffing about for a few minutes before their barking broke through the sound of the rain and they set off up the bank of the river and in the opposite direction they had come, the trail much fresher than it had been before the rogue soldier had entered the water.

The trainers followed closely behind their dogs as the soldier in their company took off after them. They kept the dogs close, unsure just how far the man they were hunting for would have been able to get after such a rough and no doubt taxing swim. They wanted to find him as soon as possible, but they weren't so naive as to allow their guard to slip or to run head long into the man. With their larger group and superior numbers, Sexta would know they were near by before they knew where he was and if they weren't careful, he could get the upper hand. Cuatro didn't need to say it aloud for the trainers to know that if that happened, they would surely die and Cuatro would be dragging the recaptured soldier back alone.

As the trail grew more recent, the man's scent stronger, the hounds began tugging on their long leads, barking and snarling in an effort to get to their prey. Cuatro stared at them in thought for a moment, listening to the racket they made ring through night, dampened by the sound of the rain but still audible. With the noise they were making, Sexta would be able to hear them and keep away from them. They would be forced to track him until he dropped of exhaustion, which would make capturing and controlling him a bit easier, but it could take a very long time. Like all of Aizen's soldiers, Sexta's stamina was far beyond that of a normal human and once cornered, the man always found the strength to fight.

"Keep the hounds close and continue on his trail." The smaller soldier told the trainers as he pulled his hands from his pockets. A few swift steps and he was out of sight, disappearing into the dark like a shadow, stealthy as the trained killer and predator he was, and seeking out the rogue soldier in the silence he preferred while he let the hounds be a distraction so the blue haired man hopefully wouldn't notice him.

With his arms unbound and his muzzle off, he was able to cover the ground much quicker than the fatigued soldier before him and it didn't take long before the lights of a civilian residence came into view, all of the windows darkened for the night and sleep save for a feeble light coming from one. Cuatro let his head tilt slightly, forcing the wet strands of his hair away from his pale face, his emotionless eyes calculating and cold. How very convenient that a residence would happen to fall into the path Sexta had taken. The man's desperation was obvious, but it made him unpredictable, dangerous.

* * *

**Cue dramatic music, please~ I wish I could do that over the internet :/  
**

**Anyway~ Let me know your thoughts!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this wasn't out quite as quickly as the others...(though skipping a day really isn't that slow...) my weekend is over so I have to deal with work taking up my writing time once more... But what can ya do~?  
**

**Anyway~ Enjoy! That's an order~  
**

* * *

Still fully dressed and laying across his bed staring blankly at his laptop, Ichigo was lost in thought. The rain continued to poor, lightening flashing in the distance and all he could think about was how terribly cold and miserable it must be to run through the trees in such weather.

Pantera slept soundly sprawled across his feet and Getsu had finally settled himself down on the thick rug beside Ichigo's bed, his big head laying on his crossed paws but Ichigo could tell the dog was still awake. He could hear the animal shifting about, his nerves on edge and senses alert. Had it been any other day, Ichigo would have chuckled and attributed the restless behavior to the storm still brewing outside, but not tonight. Tonight, he knew it was because bigger, more mysterious things were playing out. Tonight, it was because Getsu knew something that he didn't.

When the big dog's head lifted from his paws, ears perked and eyes focused, Ichigo slowly closed his laptop, killing what little light it had been emitting. The kitten laying across his feet shifted before jumping up to cower in a corner of his room, her fur raised and tail poofed out.

Orange brows furrowed, Ichigo slowly sat up, letting the sheets he hadn't really needed pool in his lap. Getsu's ears flickered for a second as if listening to the things around them before flattening against his skull and his lips peeled away from his teeth. Still, the dog's eyes remained trained on the door to Ichigo's bedroom where he had shut them in.

He jumped as a polite but hard knock sounded from his front door, like a visitor or maybe even a friend seeking entrance. The young man took a deep breath, knowing it couldn't and wouldn't be Grimmjow. The man had been set on leaving, set on getting away, but more than that, he had been set on making sure Ichigo had taken care of himself. He wouldn't have come back.

As another, more insistent and louder knock pounded on his front door, Getsu's deep growl following the sound, the strange man's words flashed inside his skull. _He had been sleeping and ignored whatever had thumped against his porch. He had never seen nor heard of a blue haired man._

Quickly climbing from his bed, Ichigo tore off his shirt, throwing it to the floor, his jeans following it not a moment later. He snagged the lounge pants he had slept in the night before and quickly pulled them on, for once happy to see that they looked like they needed washed. He ran his hand through his hair a few times, hardly needing to put forth any effort to tousle it up and make it stick out at weird angles, making himself look sleep rumpled and tired.

As the third round of knocking sounded throughout his apartment, more of pounding now as whoever it was began to get impatient, Ichigo finally slipped from his bedroom, careful to keep Zangetsu and Pantera locked in the room as the strange blue haired man had told him.

He reached the end of the hallway, shouting out a "Hold on a sec!" in the most cranky, annoyed voice he could fake but it seemed his newest guest was sick of waiting. The deadbolt to the door shuttered in it's place, the knob twisting with enough force to snap the simple lock located there.

Ichigo froze, his eyes wide as a calm and emotionless voice spoke in even and almost quiet tones through the door. "If you do not open this door, I shall obliterate it for you."

As solid as a door meant to keep people out was, Ichigo couldn't help but believe what he was told and he quickly finished crossing the space to unlock the door, cracking it open enough to see who was standing on his porch.

A stoic man looked back at him, large green eyes trained on him but almost looking through him rather than at him. His nearly shoulder length hair was dark, tangled and water soaked from the weather. Dark tracks ran from under his eyes to wrap under his jawline and Ichigo thought he had been wearing some type of makeup that had run in the rain at first. He was dressed in what seemed like simple white clothing but he recognized it as being the same style that Grimmjow had been wearing, though a tad thicker looking, more sturdy, and he knew that this must have been the 'they' the fleeing man had been referring to.

Ichigo opened the door just a little wider so that he could see out behind the man as well, ignoring the protective barking he could hear coming from his bedroom as Getsu made it known he did not like this newest stranger.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo asked, doing well at hiding his nervousness and still sounding mildly annoyed. The man said nothing, simply watching Ichigo before letting his startling gaze drift passed the orange haired man to take in what was visible of his home.

Not more than a moment after he had spoken, the sound of barking hounds neared, the shouted commands of their owners heard just below. Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked over the smaller man at his door to see four massive dogs trotting a straight course toward his front door, noses to the wet grass and rain dripping from their sleek bodies.

The pale man standing before him shifted ever so slightly, adjusting a weighted bag that he carried, the jingle of the contents muffled but loud enough to draw Ichigo's attention. His scowl deepened as the team of hunting dogs were pulled to a halt at the edge of his porch, snapping jaws and bared teeth aimed in his direction.

"What's going on?" Ichigo demanded, even though he knew full well. Could this really have all been to track down one man? Just how valuable was Grimmjow to these guys? Still locked in Ichigo's bedroom, Zangetsu barked and snarled back at the dogs he could hear outside, scratching at his owner's door in an effort to get out. Ichigo ignored him like that was a typical reaction for the over protective dog even though it set him on edge with how odd it was.

"You have had a guest recently." The pale man stated rather than questioned, his features remaining impassive.

Ichigo shook his head, eyeing the vicious hounds attempting to pull away from their owners to get to his front door. Drool hung from their maws as they snapped their teeth and yanked at their leads, ears back and snarling. His mind instantly went to just how afraid of Getsu Grimmjow had been. It suddenly made sense. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A single dark brow twitched in what may have sufficed for a questioning look before the man slowly turned his head to look over one slender shoulder at the hounds that begged to differ with what Ichigo said. He turned back to look upon Ichigo once again, his large, empty eyes unnerving and sending chills down the man's spine.

Ichigo's own fiery brown eyes glinted with his defiance as he squared off with the man. "It's the middle of the night. If you don't have something important to bother me with, leave."

"I was ordered to bring him back. Your life is in peril with your refusal." The man told him calmly, his voice drawing near boredom. His words sounded like threats, but his tone and disposition made them seem like simple facts. "Allow me entry or I will grant it myself."

When Ichigo said nothing, only scowling defiantly back, large green eyes closed for a moment, hidden behind pale lids as the man seemed to pause in almost every way, as if he was working to control himself, to not lash out and do what he had told Ichigo he would. "A man came to your door, I must find him."

Ichigo furrowed his brows as if in confused thought, still angry and defiant but trying desperately to scramble for a how he should be reacting. He knew he would having typically just gotten angry if awakened like this on a normal night, but he knew that his anger wouldn't be wise.

Again he shook his head. "Look, I was sleeping. You woke me up..." He motioned to himself and his attire. "I haven't seen anyone and I don't know of anyone coming to my door aside from you."

The man turned away from him, looking over his shoulder once again to address the two men keeping hold of the hounds. "Search the perimeter. If he has fled, find his trail." He turned back to Ichigo, speaking in a polite but just as emotionless voice. "Might I be granted entry now? This rain is rather bothersome."

Ichigo made a face, unbelieving how persistent this guy was being, but he should have known. Grimmjow's warnings flashed in his mind once again. He had heeded them and scrubbed the place down so he shrugged a bit and sighed before stepping back to make room for the man. He had nothing to hide, not anymore really, and he didn't want to appear that he did.

Once inside, the petite man silently appraised what was visible of the home, ignoring Ichigo altogether. Finally, his unsettling gaze landed on the orange haired man again as he seemed to come to a conclusion. Lowering the bag he had been carrying to the floor before the opened door way with calm, unhurried motions, he stepped forward toward Ichigo.

A frown on his face and a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Ichigo stepped back. Once again, the young man was hardly given time to react before he was being backed into a corner with an arm wrenched behind his back, one that wasn't his own pressed against his throat.

"I am out of patience for this. Where is he?" The pale man asked, his voice as dead as ever, not a hint of strain noticeable on his features as Ichigo struggled to twist around in the man's grip.

"F...For such a little guy, you're pretty tough..." Ichigo spat out as the arm pressed against his windpipe tightened, taunting the smaller man while he scrambled his brain for a way out. "He your boyfriend or something?"

"Irrelevant, but no." Ichigo was flipped around before being sent to his knees with a well placed and swift move. "I was sent to retrieve him and I do not tolerate failure. Make my mission easier and you may live through the night. Deny me again and you will die here."

••••••

Teeth bared in what looked like an angry expression, the renegade soldier's keen hearing picked up the sound of barking hounds as they quit advancing towards him, paused in their searching. He knew they had stopped at the strange young man's home, the man that had helped him, and even though he couldn't see them for the distance separating himself from them and the trees in his way, he stood facing the house he had just left, balancing on the balls of his bare feet, his honed muscles tensed and ready to spring.

A minute ticked by, the sounds of the hounds telling him they had yet to move on, that they still hovered around the civilian home. Grimmjow took a tentative step backward, further from the team searching for him, the people trying to catch and bind him once again. He would not go back, he would not be recaptured after being so close to finally having his freedom again. He refused to be part of Aizen's army any longer.

Another minute ticked by. Then another, but the soldier had yet to turn back and flee while Aizen's men were distracted. The hounds hadn't quieted down, still searching out his trail but they hadn't left the area of the house yet either and Grimmjow realized they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, not until the team was certain he wasn't there and that the home owner knew nothing about his whereabouts and depending on which soldier Aizen had sent after him, the man would die before that happened. And Grimmjow could make a pretty good guess as to who Aizen had sent after him.

With a snarl, the escaped soldier launched into a sprint, weaving through the trees and letting his long, muscled legs carry him over the ground at a pace no normal man could match. It took him no time to clear the distance he had put between himself and the man's home. Hardly slowing his swift pace, he silently hurried passed one set of hounds and their handler, ducking behind a well placed tree and scurrying by as the hounds were distracted with something else. He knew the beasts would pick up his scent sooner rather than later, the trail strong as he dared to get so close, but he also knew the soldier in the team's midst was much more of a threat than the dogs were and needed to be dealt with first.

With all the silence and grace of something less human, something more feline, the blue haired man crept toward the opened door he had fled out of not long ago. From within he could hear as two bodies scuffled, though they weren't making enough noise for it to be an actual fight. He paused as a voice drifted toward him.

"S...sorry, but I can't help you...I don't know where he went..." The voice was interrupted by a pained grunt before picking up again, the pitch just a bit higher, the words just a bit more rushed. For a normal man, he was putting up a good front in the face of one of Aizen's soldiers. "Why would I answer the door for that psyco? I slammed it shut after I saw what he was wearing!"

Grimmjow couldn't help but sneer at the reference to his restraints, still, it made for a good alibi. Careful not to make a sound, he slowly edged toward the door until he could peek inside just in time to see Cuatro, Aizen's favored pet, tilt his head slightly in thought, one hand wrapped tightly about the orange haired man's throat, his other still resting inside the pocket of his pants. The emotionless pawn ignored as the young man wrapped his hands about his wrist, pushing and struggling with as much strength as he could muster. No normal person would be a match for a soldier of their model.

"If you do not know where he went, you are of no use to me."

Stepping through the threshold as Cuatro spoke, Grimmjow silently pushed the door closed behind him, only making enough noise for the other soldier to notice him as he slid the deadbolt in place, a measure he only waisted time with because it would keep the hounds off him while he fought.

Cuatro's head snapped around, his green eyes flashing yet flat as they took him in. Grimmjow didn't give him even a moment to register who had intruded before he was attacking. But he was smarter than to attack head on. Using the restraints he had kept with him as a distraction, he used the other soldier's reflexes against the man.

When something flashed toward him with enough speed that it couldn't have been a person, Cuatro automatically blocked, going into a defensive mode. He released the civilian in his grasp, tossing the man to the side as he prepared a counterattack, only to find that what he hit gave much too easily under his blow.

The real attack followed behind the thrown bundle of restraints and cloth. With a wicked grin on his face, sharp teeth glinting in the low lighting, Grimmjow charged in behind his diversion, diving for Cuatro's smaller form.

The two slammed to the floor with enough force to shake the floorboards, sliding into the wall of Ichigo's hallway with a solid thud. Ichigo was forced further down the hall and away from the front door as the two struggled and tumbled toward him. With wide eyes, he watched as the man he had helped yanked the smaller upright, using one arm to slam him into the wall as if he weighed nothing.

Cuatro wrapped the fingers of one hand around Grimmjow's wrist, his nails drawing pinpricks of blood that neither noticed, his other hand still tucked casually inside his pocket as he looked down at the larger male.

Grimmjow sent a big fist into the smaller's abdomen, an almost manic laughter accompanying the sound of his fist slamming into muscle and bone. The force of the shot and the strength Grimmjow put behind it sent cracks through the drywall at Cuatro's back, spreading out around his body but the only reward Grimmjow received was a slight grunt as the air left the smaller man's lungs.

Grimmjow seemed confused for a split second, like the hit hadn't had the effect it should have before he bared his teeth and all but snarled in the raven haired man's face where he was still being pinned against the wall, his feet dangling above the floor, held only by Grimmjow's strength.

Large, green eyes blinked in a slow, lazy fashion. "Your strength is ever impressive, Sexta." As if he had all the time in the world, Cuatro drew is second hand from his pocket and watched as the vivid cyan eyes before him slowly widened, the pupils contracting as adrenaline coursed through Sexta's veins. "A shame you hadn't thought to grab your battle gear."

With his last word, the pale man's hand whipped out in a blur of motion, his razor like nails swiping across Grimmjow's abdomen to draw thick lines through his tensed muscle. The blue haired man reacted just as fast and before the man's nails had even exited his flesh with the follow through, the corded muscle of his thick arms snapped taut and the smaller male was sent flying down the hall.

Cuatro struck a door on the far end of the hall, shattering the wood in a tangle of pale limbs to crack the porcelain tub that finally halted his momentum.

Blood trickled from Grimmjow's wounds, four diagonal slashes, but he didn't let it slow him, he couldn't let it. His only chance to get away, preferably after insuring the orange haired young man's safety, was to, if not kill him, then damage Cuatro enough to prevent him from following.

He started charging back in at the other soldier, but Ichigo's form caught his attention, still staring with wide eyes as he sat in the hall. He pinned the smaller man with his gaze alone, chilling blue eyes that burned like ice that was too cold. "Hide; if you get caught in the middle of our battle, you will be killed. But do not leave the house. If you do, the hounds will have you."

Ichigo swallowed, looking up into captivating blue but he nodded, knowing the man to be speaking the truth. His first thought went to Zangetsu as the dog continued snarling and howling in his protective rage from his room and he slowly stood to back away from the blue haired soldier and toward the sounds but as Grimmjow snarled an aggressive sound of his own, Ichigo couldn't help but to pause and watch as the two clashed again.

Everything about the two screamed danger. They moved with too much speed, their hits connecting with too much power. They both clashed with an unnatural grace and agility and while undeniably deadly, their dance was beautiful.

Cuatro feinted with a strike only to pivot and connect with Grimmjow's jaw on the other side. The blue haired man staggered to the side, his body automatically pivoting and turning with the blow. When he turned back to face his enemy, jagged claw marks showing where the man had been hit, his sneer was full of vicious teeth.

With a growl that was almost more animal than human, Grimmjow launched, accepting the claw like nails that sank into his exposed and unprotected flesh. His heavier weight drove the smaller man to the ground but it wasn't his weight that he was attacking with.

Like Cuatro, he looked normal enough, but he had been the product of ruthless experimenting; of strengthening and tinkering, of reforming and training. And their was a reason his muzzle was built special, an extra piece designed to keep his jaws sufficiently and safely spaced, his curved and modified teeth sank deep into the rubber of his gag.

Green eyes widened just slightly, barely a flicker of emotion showing in their depths. He threw his arm up, letting the sleeve of his combat jacket catch the attack but it's armor mesh wasn't meant for bladed attacks and Sexta's unnatural fangs still sliced through the skin of his arm below, though with less power as the weave of wire meshing spread the blunt force out.

Still, that left his blocking side open for the devastating right hook Grimmjow sent into the smaller man's ribcage and a cruel smirk pulled at Grimmjow's lips as he pulled away from Cuatro. The smaller soldier grunted quietly from the blow as it slid him across the floor. He was on his feet before he had ceased moving, one hand braced on the floor while he lowered his stance, expressionless face pointed toward the larger man as he readied an attack.

Sexta realized what was to come, but he wasn't quite quick enough to get out of the way. Cuatro was smaller than he was, not quite as strong, but he his lighter weight gave him the advantage of speed when he put effort into it and while Grimmjow certainly wasn't slow, Cuatro was still quicker. And it seemed the soldier was done playing around.

In silence, nothing but the swishing of parted air, the smaller man pushed off, launching himself like a missile at his opponent, the renegade soldier his master had tasked him with capturing and bring back. He would not fail.

Grimmjow snarled as he was driven backward, colliding with the wall beside the front door, lucky enough to miss the window. The dent his solid body created was much larger than that made by the smaller Cuatro and the wooden studs behind the drywall groaned as he struck, white, powdery dust filtering through the air. As he slowly attempted to extract himself from the wall, his chest heaving as his lungs tried desperately to pull oxygen into the stunned organs, an emotionless voice spoke.

"Aizen-sama wants you back in working condition. Try not to make me damage you beyond repair." The loyal soldier said as he took a single step away from the larger and giving him room to pull away from the wall, green eyes never leaving the man.

Ichigo, still frozen in place where he had paused, watched the blue haired man extract himself from the broken wall, bits and pieces of crumbling drywall falling to the floor around him. The instant the man was freed, the smaller soldier was on him again and the two were dragged to the ground, fighting and snarling as they struggled to gain and keep the upper hand against one another.

From outside, the hounds that had been tracking Sexta's scent barked and howled as their trainers attempted to get in. A bullet zipped through the door near the lock, attempting to break it. Ichigo ducked into the doorway of his room as it lodged in the wall near by. The two battling men ignored it as though it would hardly matter if they were hit. Ichigo thought about when he had first found Grimmjow, the man had sported a bullet wound but had hardly let it affect him. Still, it proved the weapon could do damage, whether he felt it or not.

Ichigo's vision snapped back to the fighting men as Grimmjow's deep voice caught in his throat, devolving from a snarl to a pained sound. He couldn't hear what the pale man said, but his lips moved as one hand closed around Grimmjow's throat, the sharp nails drawing blood to the surface while the claw like weapons of his other hand sank deep into the man's left shoulder, pressing into and tearing at the bruised flesh and muscle there.

The smaller soldier discarded the larger as he bent to retrieve the bag he had left by the door. As Grimmjow panted, his right arm wrapped around to clutch at his shredded left shoulder, writhing and snarling on the ground, Cuatro casually unzipped the bag, dipping his hand inside to pull free an unbuckled muzzle, the metal grill glinting in the dim light.

Ichigo's eyes widened as another, even sturdier looking harness followed it, then something that looked too much like a giant tuning fork wrapped in wire for his comfort. The instant that item was pulled free, Grimmjow's blue eyes snapped over to it, piercing and frigid as though he had been forced to get to know the object intimately and painfully. He was on his feet again, ignoring the pain shooting through his previously dislocated limb, charging back in at the smaller man before he could put the weapon to use but again Cuatro's speed exceeded his own.

Even as Sexta pounced, his immense strength and size overwhelming, Cuatro swung the object. The two tumbled and rolled until another wall halted their momentum, blue sparks erupting from the electrified weapon as it connected with flesh. Grimmjow grit his teeth, accepting the debilitating shock as he swung at the smaller male below him but this shock stick wasn't the same as the prods used by the guards in the complex, this one had been designed specially to deal with unruly soldiers like himself.

A wince flashed across Cuatro's features, gone as quickly as he had allowed it to show, as Grimmjow drove another shot into his ribcage, the bone creaking behind the bigger man's strength. Still, he refused to allow Grimmjow to gain the upper hand and he stared into livid cyan as he held the shock stick to Grimmjow's chest unrelentingly, using his free hand to shred through tanned flesh. The electrical current began taking it's tole as the two fought and Grimmjow was forced to back away as he panted, nearly trembling with the left over electricity and bleeding from the gashes. Cuatro followed him, his speed and swiftness unmatched by any of Aizen's other soldiers.

Ichigo watched the two battle, watched as Grimmjow's impressive speed slowed and his unmatched strength began to fail in the face of the weapon the other man had brought into the battle, coupled with the strange armored jacket the soldier wore, Grimmjow was being forced to work at least twice as hard to make his shots count. More blood welled to the surface of golden skin and Ichigo slowly stood. The man had come back for him, had tried to protect him before and came back to protect him again when that had failed.

Zangetsu's growling had yet to let up, the retired police dog desperate to help his owner and Ichigo twisted the knob of his bedroom door. Getsu listened to commands better than any other dog Ichigo had ever owned and he hoped the animal would listen when he freed him. Grimmjow's reactions to the unexpected dog had been instant and drastic and if the smaller man was from the same place, surely he would have had the same experiences. With dread crawling in the pit of his stomach and praying that he wasn't about to kill his beloved dog, Ichigo opened the door.

He snagged the dog's collar as Getsu tried to rush by and whispered a single command before releasing him again, keeping his voice quiet in the hopes he would have the element of surprise. "Getsu; defend."

For most dogs, the command would have seemed aimed toward the handler, but Getsu's training had gone beyond the training of a normal pet and when his owner pointed toward the dangerous man that had been in their home recently, Getsu understood.

The big dog charged, all teeth and aggressive barking. The soldiers' reactions were instant. Both spun toward the sound and froze, readying for the attack they thought was coming from the hound neither had seen.

It only took Grimmjow an instant to recognize the dog as being the civilian's and his blue eyes flickered over to meet the man's brown gaze, his earlier words ringing in his head. _'Getsu wont hurt you.'_

With a snarl, Sexta took a single step toward the dog as Cuatro did the same, as the training they had had beaten into them until it was second nature dictated, but as Aizen's pet automatically allowed that training to guide his movements, Grimmjow turned on him. His growl nearly matching Getsu's, Grimmjow attacked while the dog had Cuatro's attention.

Getsu's teeth closed around the smaller man's arm, jerking and yanking and biting as police dogs do while Grimmjow also attacked. It didn't take long for Cuatro to throw the dog off him, but Getsu was stubborn and working to not only please his owner, but follow the commands to protect. When he was finally flung away, he was sure to bring with him the shredded cloth in his jaws, as well as a decent chunk of the man's pale flesh.

The distraction was enough and Grimmjow's overjoyed, manic laughter once again filled the room as his big fist connected with the smaller soldier's jaw.

Ichigo scrambled over to where Getsu lay, calling out the dog's name as he tried to rise from the floor to attack again. Clutching the panting dog to him, keeping him away from the two strange and deadly men, he watched as a grin full of ill intent split Grimmjow's face, showing off his sharpened teeth.

"Let Aizen repair this." He growled at the smaller man, a foot planted on the man's hip as he grasped hold of the leg attached. His hand was nearly able to circle around the small man's ankle and as he jerked upward, the snap of bone rang loud and hollow through the house.

Cuatro's steel like nails sank into Grimmjow's leg where he pinned the smaller man, his stoic features loosing their expressionless mask as the bone of his leg splintered and shattered. He couldn't or wouldn't cry out, but his face twisted in a silent scream and Grimmjow sent a vicious kick to the man's side.

Yet another new hole showing in Ichigo's wall, Cuatro groaned as he tried to push himself up but Grimmjow had other ideas. The electrical weapon that had been used against him slammed down across the smaller man's back with enough force to bend the metal it was made of, the wire sparking in bright flashes before it sizzled out and died.

Chest heaving, the bigger man let the object fall to the floor with a thud and backed away from his all but unmoving enemy. He grabbed Ichigo, hulling him to his feet and pushed him back toward the hallway.

"We wont have much time. Change. Get whatever you need." With his words, forced out between his panting breaths, Grimmjow turned back toward the front door where the more normal men were still trying to break in, the sound of their hounds loud in the suddenly silent house.

* * *

**Thoughts~? Tip your writer; leave a review please~! X'D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kind of a short chapter... terribly sorry about the long wait too... Unfortunately, I'm out of town at the moment and finding time to write (especially yaoi) has been difficult...  
**

**Anyway~ Try to enjoy!  
**

* * *

As Cuatro finally fell still, paint chips and white drywall dust falling to coat his already pale flesh and equally white clothing, Grimmjow stepped toward the front door. His adversary wouldn't be down for long and he had little time to waste. While it would take a little longer than a normal wound, the shattered bone of Cuatro's limb would likely mend at least enough for him to be mobile again. They needed to be gone by them, but before he and the young man who had helped him could leave, he needed to deal with the hounds and their trainers.

As the blue haired man paused before the closed and locked door, Ichigo backed away a few steps before ducking into his room. He changed back into his jeans and a T-shirt, throwing on a jacket that would help keep him dry. He stuffed a few random possessions he cared about into a bag before snagging Getsu's leash and the little kitten still cowering in the corner of his room. He didn't know what was going on, didn't know where Grimmjow intended to take them nor how he planned on getting away from the organization chasing after him so desperately, but most of all, Ichigo was still confused on how he had managed to let himself be dragged into the middle of all this.

Shaking his head slightly, his mind whirling and attempting to come to terms with what was happening, he rushed from his room, Getsu loyally at his side, just as the larger man reached for the lock on his front door.

"Wait!" Ichigo all but ran into the man, pushing his hand away from the lock and the crazed men and their even crazier dogs outside. "What are we going to do? We need a plan or something..."

"Plan? Ok." Grimmjow said, his voice deep and rumbling as his eyes seemed to light with a cold fire. "You flee out the back, out a window if you have to. Run to your car and drive. Do not come back here."

The man went for the door again, a sneer curling his lip as the trainers yelled and their hounds barked through the door, pounding and banging and shouting orders like they thought he would listen. He started to speak, a shout by the way he drew in a large breath in preparation, but Ichigo interrupted him again.

"What about you? You can't just drag me into this and then leave."

A single blue brow rose as Grimmjow looked down at the fiery young man. "They will not stop hunting me, you'll be in danger around me."

"I... I know... but I can't... Not after you..." A quiet groan and the shifting of cloth from the corner Cuatro still lay crumpled in cut him short, the sound followed by Grimmjow's growl.

"We don't have time for this. When I have them distracted, get out." It was a command, an order, not a suggestion and Ichigo could practically hear the man's strength behind it, a commanding power that sent a chill down his spine.

"No." Ichigo stooped to pull the dropped harness from the floor, ignoring the way the blue haired man beside him tensed and bristled like an animal willing to fight to the death just to insure he would never be bound again. "Can we put this on him?" He asked the man, pointing at the seemingly broken soldier, somehow knowing the man wasn't quite as finished as he seemed.

"He's roughly fifty-five pounds lighter than I, he would be able to slip right out of those." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo behind him as he explained, surprisingly gentle even as he forced the red head to move with strength meant to break bone. "Aizen has learned that adjustable straps are a weakness that I will exploit and uses my measurements whenever making new restraints for me. Now do as I told you."

"Fine! But hurry up and meet me at the car so we can get the hell out of here." Ichigo yelled at the man as Grimmjow literally kicked the door open, the wood splintering around it's hinges before giving and flying outward, toward the hounds and the men cornering them inside the house. Ichigo caught the man's grin as he nodded before he was gone, a whirlwind of destruction.

Ichigo did as the man had suggested, he snuck out a window in the back of his house, lifting Getsu out before following the big dog, Pantera tucked away inside his jacket to keep her close and safe. He felt a little silly for bring the animals, especially the little stray kitten he hadn't even had for a week but he couldn't help himself, they had been like family and he wouldn't just abandon them.

As Ichigo snuck around the side of his home, Grimmjow's snarling was loud enough to nearly match the hounds he battled. After one trainer had quickly fallen below the man, taken by surprise with his sudden exit of the house, the beasts had been let loose and given the command to attack.

The mutts scrambled after him, biting and tearing into his flesh but it was the remaining trainer that he was after first. The man still held his weapon and even though he looked torn between panic stricken fleeing and being frozen in place in the face of the renegade's fury, he still aimed his gun at Grimmjow. While unless shot in a vital area, the bullet wouldn't slow him, he would still feel it later.

A dog yelped as it was thrown to collide with a support beam of the porch, falling to the wooden boards only to drag it's self further from the man it had been attacking, it's back legs useless. Grimmjow dove at the remaining guard as the gun went off, the bullet zipping passed him, nearly grazing the side of his neck with how close it had been. But close didn't count and the man had missed his chance. He fell below the soldier, screaming as a big hand hooked under his jaw, breaking the bone while crushing the cartilage of his esophagus and trachea.

The instant the man fell still, gurgling in his death throes, Grimmjow was up again, dodging to the side as a massive hound lunged in. The beast's snapping jaws missed him by inches but the next hound connected. The escaped soldier bared his teeth at the animal as it's fangs latched on, tearing at the muscle it had managed to sink it's teeth into. It was no match for Grimmjow's strength however and when the man sent a big fist down on top of it's head, the hound didn't even have time to yelp before it fell to the ground, it's limbs twitching as it's eyes rolled up.

As Grimmjow worked on the last two hounds, Cuatro grit his teeth as his high speed regeneration began taking affect and torn muscle began to knit back together, the splintered pieces of his bone attempting the same. While he made not a sound, the steel like claws of his fingers dug furrows into the flooring he lay upon, shredding carpet and dragging through the wooden floor below as his entire body tensed with the agonizing pain he tried not to show. The fractured and misplaced bone of his ribcage was the first to mend. With the protective jacket to help lessen the blunt force of Sexta's hits, the rogue soldier hadn't actually broken anything there but it was still a painful experience that threatened to steal the smaller male's breath. Still, they would mend most of the way without assistance.

The shattered leg would take much longer however and as Cuatro listened to the sounds of Sexta decimating the hunting party he had brought along, ignoring the sound of his pulse hammering in his ears, he realized he would not be given enough time. With his ribcage sufficiently healed enough so that he could breath almost properly, Cuatro clenched his jaw, his features remaining expressionless, and slowly rolled himself over.

Ichigo flinched, eyeing the hound that landed a few feet from the vehicle he sat in, waiting for the blue haired killer he really didn't even know. The beast struggled to rise, it's teeth flashing and ears pinned back as rain soaked through it's fur and dripped from it's trembling body. It wasn't given the chance and Grimmjow descended upon it, the third hound finally dead a few meters away.

Big hands wrapped about it's head and the beast snarled even while it whimpered as if it knew what was to come. With a single, swift jerk, Grimmjow snapped the mongrel's neck and let the body fall to the wet ground in a splash of water and a dull thud.

Panting, the renegade soldier slowly straightened, his mane of long hair wet and clinging to his muscled shoulders, his borrowed pants riding low on his cut hips. He glanced around even though his heightened senses already told him none of his enemies were left before facing the vehicle once again. He stepped over the dog he had killed just as Ichigo threw the driver's door of the car open, his eyes wide and focused on something behind the soldier.

"Grimmjow!" The sound of a gun went off but it wasn't loud like a normal one, almost as though a silencer had been used. Blue brows furrowed as Grimmjow twitched slightly at the pinch before the escaped soldier's lip curled in agitation and recognition and the trigger was squeezed a second time.

"I cannot allow you to flee again, Sexta." The emotionless voice held the barest hint of strain. Sexta had done quite the number to his leg and he could tell that being up like this would only make the healing process take longer, but he couldn't go back to Aizen-sama empty handed.

Grimmjow spun about, his eyes swirling with fire as the second dart lodged into his flesh, to see Cuatro propped against the broken door frame, a tranquilizer gun clutched in one pale hand. The blue haired soldier took a step in the smaller's direction and a third dart buried into his abdomen as the first two began taking effect. He stumbled slightly but grit his sharp teeth and forced himself forward nonetheless.

The emotionless mask slipped for just a moment as Cuatro glared at the stubborn man. "Can't you make anything easy?" He all but snarled at his once fellow soldier in a dull and quiet tone before his features went blank again and he fired the fourth dart, again striking his large target.

The tranquilizer within the darts had originally been designed for large, predatory animals like wolves and lions before Aizen had had his scientists tinker with the chemicals within it. Now it was designed specially to knock out his super soldiers as quickly and effectively as possible, yet Grimmjow still struggled, his stubborn ferocity the only thing keeping him up.

His vision fuzzed out a bit, the night sky seeming to spin even though it couldn't be seen passed the thick storm clouds. Lightening flashed above and Grimmjow, the sleeping chemicals of the four darts beginning to invade his system, listed to the side slightly before he shook his head to clear it. He sneered, but his steps faltered and he had to pause, coming to a stop before he was able to make it to the injured Cuatro.

With a hand that shook slightly, he gingerly pulled one of the darts from his abdomen, dropping the emptied cartridge to the ground. He looked back up to pin Cuatro with eyes that raged with an inner inferno, showing too much clarity after taking four doses. One was enough to knock most of Aizen's soldiers off their feet, two would drop them completely, out cold before they hit the ground. Three was pushing the danger zone, but four should have been enough to send the soldier into cardiac arrest. As it was, with Grimmjow's boosted strength, he was just beginning to act as though he had taken one.

But Cuatro had always considered his number lucky enough, though he refused to rely on such luck, and the big man finally dropped to his knees. A snarl curled Sexta's features as he sluggishly pulled another dart from his body, letting it slip from lax fingers as his glacial blue gaze finally began to cloud.

Grimmjow didn't register that he had even fallen to the wet earth, nor the deep voice shouting his name until warm hands and a thin arm wrapped around him. A dark flash ran passed he and the smaller man trying to hull him back to his feet, Getsu baring his teeth at Cuatro as the dog rushed passed his owner to follow the command he had been given.

The blue haired soldier was vaguely aware of Cuatro attempting to defend himself from the big dog, but with a shattered leg, his balance was gone, as was his speed and most of his fighting capabilities. He did his best to attempt helping the man at his side, fighting against the sleeping drug wreaking havoc in his body and mind and before he realized it, Ichigo was panting and he was slumped over in the passenger seat of a car.

Ichigo grunted as he deposited the heavy man into his car, unsure what had been in those odd little darts, but knowing the man wasn't aware enough to keep fighting. Reaching across his naked torso, he quickly buckled the man in before slamming the door shut and sprinting around to the other side. He opened up the backdoor, shouting out a command as he watched his best friend knock the small soldier to the ground.

"Zangetsu, here!"

The dog instantly pulled away, backing up a few feet from the downed man, his teeth bared and ears back. When said man didn't move to get up, Getsu turned and rushed back to his master, jumping into the backseat and excited to go for a ride.

Ichigo gave the still living, dark haired man one last glance before he jumped into the driver's seat, spinning tires in the gravel of his driveway before he pulled onto the road.

"Which way?" He asked, looking over to the man beside him. He was struggling to hold onto his awareness, his body all but limp. "The city? The police?"

"N...no. Not the city...Aizen..." The man slurred, weakly shaking his head before he fell still.

Ichigo looked over at him, his eyes wide, before he returned his vision to the road once more. When he reached the fork that would either take him closer to town or further away, he veered left and away, following what the man had said. He wasn't given much choice but to believe what the man said, not a whole lot about his situation was making sense and all he really knew was that he had no desire to run into this Aizen fellow or anymore of his men, nor would he leave the strange, blue haired renegade to the guy if he could help it.

He drove in silence, his thoughts going a million miles an hour and yet settling on nothing at all, coming and going like the far spaced street lamps, their light dimmed by the still heavy rain. The warm little bundle that had settled against his chest inside his jacket wiggled before a little white head peeked out, drawing the slightest of smiles from the orange haired man.

Unzipping his jacket a little further, Ichigo let the kitten loose to go curl up in his car somewhere while he drove. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when she stumbled over to Grimmjow in the passenger seat, still knocked out as the drugs in his system held him under, to curl up and settle in his lap.

••••••

A very slight but just as unpleased frown curving his lips, Aizen strode down the main hall of his complex, his two generals following closely behind. Their footsteps echoed back to them off the white walls in the otherwise silent corridors, not a word being said between the three and neither of the two lower ranking men daring to speak what was obviously on their minds. They followed with hands clasped behind their backs, unable to miss the aura of anger and displeasure radiating from the seemingly calm man.

As they neared their destination, located in the most secure area of the complex at very center of the underground wing, the sounds of the scientists at work could be heard; the whir of small motors and tools, the quiet puff of forced air and the steady, if slightly elevated in frequency, beep of an EKG monitor.

Aizen paused at a door just long enough to quickly punch in the key code, causing the frosted glass of the double doors to slide open with a quiet, pressure locked hiss. He was walking through before they had fully opened, motioning for his hesitant underlings to follow though making not a sound.

The air inside the lab room was cooler than in the rest of the compound, designed to help fight against bacteria, and smelled of disinfectant and fresh blood. Two men stooped over an operating table, a third strapped to it and unmoving. One of the scientists, his hands unbound but his leather cuffs still circling his wrists and his light weight muzzle still in place, looked up before bowing to his approaching master, his pink hair falling into his face as he did so, his golden eyes shining behind his glasses.

The second scientist, hard at work, his elbow length rubber gloves covered in an unnecessary abundance of blood, ignored the newcomers as he focused on the task at hand.

"Good evening, Mayuri." Aizen said in a chilled voice that whispered of his annoyance, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at the crazed man's most recent project. "How is Octava behaving tonight?"

The pink haired soldier, designed and trained to be a combat medic, ducked his head slightly as he handed the head scientist a fresh scalpel, adjusting the man's light for him while he worked. He acted meek enough in the face of their master, but his intelligent eyes flashed as they took in everything around them. He was far from weak, but like most of Aizen's men, he left well enough alone and followed his master so long as he was able to continue working in his lab.

"Good evening, Aizen-sama." Mayuri greeted back, not taking his attention away from his work. "He's been doing rather well lately. I do believe the only soldier from the Espada series we've been having issues with is Sexta and yes, the wipe is ready for whenever he's captured."

"Good." Aizen said, circling around to the head of the table to look down into emotionless green eyes.

Cuatro's eyes were as flat as ever, the barest hint of pain evident in their cool depths. His nostrils were flared behind his muzzle as he panted, his lips pulled into a thin and controlled line, his jaw clenched. The branded number that acted as his identification stood out in stark contrast on his nearly colorless and heaving chest where the pale soldier lay naked on the operating table. His arms had been strapped down, his legs bound to the solid table as well. Another strap wound around his center to hold his abdomen down should he begin writhing with his treatment. Every toned muscle of his body was tense and rigid as he fought to stay impassive, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Aizen watched as a wince flashed across his favorite soldier's features behind the grill of his muzzle as the scientist continued piecing his leg back together, the expression gone before anyone could point it out.

"You failed to capture Sexta." Aizen told the smaller male rather than asked him, still looking down at the prone soldier, his own features schooled to remain impassive as well.

"...yes, Aizen-sama." Cuatro answered behind his muzzle, the rubber gag that had been included in Sexta's not attached to his own. The pain he was in was almost evident in his voice but he did well at hiding it.

"I would hear your report now." The cold man said.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." The soldier froze, his body flinching under the scientist's ministrations for a moment before he continued. "Target Sexta was tracked to a civilian home beyond sector 113, where the original team had lost his trail. It was proven that the civilian had contact with Sexta, whom ambushed me while I was questioning. Sexta's restraints have been removed. Major damages include; dislocated left arm now relocated though still mending, possible fractures to the glenoid cavity and humerus, possible strained muscle, bullet wound untended to, bruising, multiple lacerations. All in various stages of recovery..."

The soldier's emotionless voice trailed off as Mayuri began fishing around within his leg, removing bone splinters from muscle and fixing torn ligaments. The steady, if a bit fast, beep of the monitor keeping count of his vitals created a background noise that he had grown used to and went unnoticed by all but the scientist, who's job was to fix the soldier. Cuatro grit his teeth before continuing, doing his best to keep his tone neutral and his voice from wavering under the medical assault.

"After our battle, in which both units sustained damage, Sexta was administered four tranquilizers. The civilian aided in his escape after I had been neutralized by an unexpected factor."

"Four?" Aizen asked, interrupting his soldier's report. "I want him back in operating condition..."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Cuatro nodded slightly, the buckles of his muzzle clinking on the metal table he was strapped to. "He took four safely and was still mostly comprehensible when the civilian helped him escape."

Aizen glanced up to see both scientists meet his eyes, surprise evident there before they went back to work repairing the out of commission soldier, a soldier who had a job to finish. "It seems his modded strength came with a few extras. We'll have to try a little harder to recapture him."

••••••

Blue brows furrowed, the barest sound of a groan slipping passed parted lips as Grimmjow attempted to struggle through the tranquilizer still working through his system. His lips peeled away from white teeth, his mouth dry, before he was finally able to pry open his eyes.

When he finally did, he wished he hadn't.

"St...stop the car." He demanded, to the confusion of the driver, who's gaze kept alternating between the waking soldier and the road.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked, starting to worry as the big man's handsome features twisted with whatever unpleasant sensation he was feeling. "You ok?"

"No. Stop." Grimmjow's squirming had awoken the kitten, who looked up at him with wide blue eyes before she hissed and scurried into the back seat with Getsu.

Ichigo pulled the car over, slowing to a stop on the side of the road, happy that the rain had mostly stopped as the horizon tinted pinks and oranges with the first rays of the sun.

Grimmjow threw the door open before the car had fully stopped, hopping out to land on his knees in the gravel as the drugs Cuatro had pumped him full of forced their way from his system in an unpleasant and physical way. After he had emptied the contents of his stomach, which wasn't much, he lowered himself to sit, his head hanging as the last of the after effects slowly began to ebb away.

Ichigo tentatively rounded the front of his car, letting Getsu out to wonder about the trees near the edge of the road and stretch his legs. Being as quiet as he could, Ichigo lowered himself to sit beside the renegade soldier, leaning back against the body of his car.

"You going to be ok?" Ichigo asked the man again.

Beside him, Grimmjow nodded, his stunning blue eyes closed to ward off the dizziness of the tranquilizer. "It's a simple sedative, nothing more. He was tasked with bringing me back alive."

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked. Though he couldn't help but be relieved to hear the man beside him would be fine, he still had questions that needed answered and he felt he deserved those answers. "Who were those people?"

"The less you know the safer you'll be, kid. Get going before another team is sent." Grimmjow said, his rough tone growling but not overly aggressive, just tired sounding.

"My name's Ichigo, so you can quit calling me kid, and I'm not going until you get back in the car. I've already been dragged into whatever the hell this is, so you might as well tell me what I want to know." The fiery young man said, crossing his arms as he leaned back, showing he had no intentions of going anywhere.

Grimmjow smirked, liking the guy's attitude. It wasn't often someone talked to him like that. He nodded slightly, letting his classically, almost unhinged grin pull at his lips but it held the tinge of a manic anger as he finally lifted his head and let his piercing, electric eyes search the horizon, lit to near glowing by the rising sun.

"I wasn't lying when you asked before..." Grimmjow's deep voice rumbled, grating and hardly hiding his hatred for everything he was saying. The two sat and watched as the sun rose on another day, flames reflecting in the warm brown eyes of the young man sitting next to him as Ichigo listened with a growing anger to all that Grimmjow had to tell him, unable to feel hopeful about the new day.

* * *

**Thoughts? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies for the long wait, hopefully the chapter will be worth it~  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

The complex was silent, the office Aizen now sat in just as quiet as those around him waited for whatever he had to say. Steam rose above the rim of his favored, white cup to hover in the stiff air before cooling and dissipating. The porcelain was warm against his palms but went mostly unnoticed as Aizen watched Cuatro bow before him, his head lowered and doing his best to hide the limp of his sore and newly repaired leg.

They had already wasted enough time, nearly twenty two hours were already lost while Cuatro went through surgery, rehabilitation and what little time Aizen would allow him to rest and recover. Now it was time to resume the hunt. Sexta had already managed the impossible when he had escaped, there was no telling how far he had managed to get with nearly a full day to continue his run.

No matter. The renegade couldn't flee forever, especially with a civilian in tow and he would be recaptured.

Aizen slowly settled the cup in his hands down on a saucer, the porcelain clinking together quietly in the even quieter room. Cold brown eyes refused to leave Cuatro's kneeling form, searching for any sign of weakness, any sign that the soldier was in less than acceptable condition.

As the guards that had led the soldier into their master's office room finally began removing the restraints that kept Cuatro bound, one of the man's generals shifted where he sat to Aizen's left before speaking.

"Sir, if we might make a suggestion." Gin's silvery tone floated through the large room, cheery and light for the heavy feel of the atmosphere.

"I've already been contemplating on who to send with him." Aizen replied as if he already knew what his generals had wanted to suggest.

"So you do intend to send a team this time." Gin said, a grin snaking across his face while his unseen eyes flitted over his master.

"I do." Aizen steepled his fingers before his face, his elbows resting on the arms of his high backed, throne like chair.

"Perhaps Diez would be wise. He has worked quite well at Cuatro's side in past missions." Tōsen, Aizen's other general suggested from where he sat at his leader's right, his deep voice neutral as he stared straight ahead through his dark glasses.

"Nah, how boring. Sexta would easily over power Diez." Gin pointed out to his partner across the table.

"Then who would you suggest, Gin?" The dark skinned man shot back, the heat behind his seemingly calm inquiry subtle but still there for those gathered to hear.

A slight smile quirked Aizen's lips and before the two could start yet another argument, he spoke and ended the debate. "Bring me Quinto and his new gear."

One of Aizen's guards ran off to do the man's bidding without the slightest hesitation, knowing the consequences it would bring. As the man left, the two generals immediately fell silent, both turning to regard their superior. Gin's face splitting grin never left his features and only seemed to grow wider while Tōsen let a single, dark brow quirk slightly behind his glasses.

"He has yet to be battle tested with the Santa Teresa gear, Sir." Tōsen pointed out, but of course Gin had a retort, always ready to contradict his fellow general, his opposite.

"It was lab tested before fitted to his specs, though." The soul purpose of having the two generals, as different as the night and day they were created to resemble, was so that they would contradict each other.

Aizen ignored as the two continued, once more picking up his tea to sip at the relaxing drink, his dark eyes lingering on Cuatro's still bowed and unmoving form. "You may stand, Cuatro."

His soldier did as he was told, straightening to stand motionless, his posture perfect and his unbound arms at his sides, his hands in his pockets. He let his large green eyes flicker to each of his leader's right hand men before they settled upon the man at the head of the table while he awaited any further orders.

Before long, the room fell silent, all heads aside from the soldier's turning to look expectedly toward the door that stood behind Cuatro. The tall, metal portal was thrown open by a guard who bowed slightly before stepping aside to hold the door open.

A muffled but manic and high pitched laughter shattered the silence of the hallway, drowning out the quiet squeak of wheels. Aizen replaced his tea back on the table in front of him as a large, metal crate like container was wheeled into the room. The smooth surface gleamed in the phosphorescent lighting, the only thing to mar it's chrome surface was the single keypad used to open it.

Led behind the container, two soldiers also entered the room, one bound in simple shackles and a light muzzle while the other was wrapped in an immobilizing harness to rival Sexta's and a muzzle to match it.

Heavy straps crisscrossed Quinto's lanky abdomen, buckling along his spine where they were locked in place. Several extra ones hung off his harness, unfastened and swaying at his sides with his movements. The gleam of steel against the flesh along his ribcage could be seen between the black material of the harness and it's straps. His long black hair hung about his face, reaching passed his shoulders and straight, blunt teeth could be seen between the protective grill of his muzzle, revealed in a large and overjoyed smile.

The shorter of the two, Octava, was unbound immediately. He pulled his hands from behind his back to remove his own muzzle, flipping his shoulder length, pink hair from his face as he did. After handing the muzzle to the guard that had freed his hands, he turned and bowed to Aizen, awaiting his orders and already knowing the reason for his summoning. Intelligent, amber eyes strayed toward the metal container that held Santa Teresa before returning in time to see Aizen nod just once.

The scientist like soldier didn't need to be told twice and he hurried over to the container, a wide and slightly unhinged grin spreading across his lips. Adjusting his glasses, he began punching in the necessary code to open the container.

"Can he even wield the new gear yet?" Tōsen questioned, still facing the other general that sat opposite him.

As he finished punching in the code to open the container, Octava scoffed, his intelligent eyes flashing. "Of course he can. The ports have already been grafted to his skeleton, the neurons that will control Santa Teresa have been modified and affixed to the ports. Once she's attached and locked into place, Quinto's nerve cells will begin sending signals through the modified and artificial synapses to the wires and sensors that control the components."

As the pink haired soldier finished his quick explanation, he stepped away from the container, air hissing between the till then unseen joins along the metal shell. A side panel slid out of the way, making room for Octava to pull an upright tray from the case's confines. Nestled into thick, plush foam and latched into place by small, metal clips, sat Santa Teresa, comprised of four objects, each made of a metal, carapace like material that shone nearly white.

The seven foot something soldier sank to his knees as guards neared him, his manic grin still showing behind the grill of his muzzle as he set his lone violet eye upon the newest toy he would get to try out. He had gone through several surgeries before the ports had finally been deemed ready for use and now that he was healed up and had been preforming up to par during his training, he was more than excited to finally receive Santa Teresa. And what better way to test the new items out than to battle Sexta?

With the tall soldier closer to their level, the guards quickly began removing his restraints, starting with the muzzle before the strange and heavy harness was unbuckled and pulled away, freeing Cuinto's long arms. He shot to his feet again the minute he was free, causing the nervous guards to jump back in fear, one even falling to the ground in his surprise as his harness thumped and clattered against the tile.

His overjoyed laughter once again filled the space as he neared Santa Teresa, Octava already unlocking her from the casing. The smaller soldier, standing a full foot shorter than Quinto, carefully and skillfully pulled one of the objects from the padding; a long, multi-jointed artificial limb. One end would lock into the round ports that now shown clearly along Quinto's exposed and divested sides, the harness and it's straps no longer concealing the four steel cylindrical works of science, two on each side. The other end of the limbs were adorned human like hands, complete with opposable thumbs and wicked, steel claws.

As Octava neared him with one of the extra, artificial arms, Quinto lifted his natural arms above his head, clasping his hands comfortably around the back of his neck as he cackled toward the heavens, head thrown back in his glee. The guards backed further away, readying weapons and giving the two soldiers a wide berth while Aizen and his generals watched quietly and curiously, Cuatro now standing at his master's side.

"The initial connection will hurt. Do not move, lest you mess up the interfacing and something goes wrong." Octava told his fellow soldier.

Quinto nodded, his toothy grin taking control of his features while he watched as the scientist looked over the ports one last time before lining the limb up. As he had been told, the instant the steel of the arm came into contact with the matching material of the surgically grafted port, electricity bolted through his body, spreading across his ribcage and carried by his nervous system up and down his spine.

On instinct, he flinched away, dropping his real arms and grabbing hold of the artificial one causing the offense, jaws clenched and eye wide. He grunted under the strain but Octava didn't relent and he roughly pushed the 'shoulder' joint of the limb the rest of the way into it's port, latching it down and twisting it into place.

Quinto gasped as the connection was completed and the smaller soldier stepped away, releasing the metal limb. The arm went limp, the weight of it enough to force Quinto to take a staggering step before he was able to compensate for it and right himself to his full, towering hight once again. The sharp, electrical like pain ebbed away, leaving a dull ache in it's place but he was hardly able to focus on it as his grin slowly spread across his face once more. He released the limb with his hands and watched as he was able to slowly clench the cybernetic hand into a fist with a simple thought.

Octava let his head tilted curiously, his pink hair swaying as he watched Quinto rotate the joints and wiggle the fingers. A smirk crossed his features and he quickly lashed out with a sudden spinning kick that should have connected with the taller soldier's hip area.

The lanky soldier's features twisting into a sneer, the metal arm snapped down to block the attack, metal finger's clenched into a fist as Octava connected with the forearm section.

"Perfect." Octava intoned, straightening before spinning on his heel to retrieve the next artificial limb. Three arms and less than half an hour later, Quinto was suited up for battle, now sporting six, working and competent arms and his own specially fitted jacket that was designed to help lessen the blunt force trauma of a blow.

Octava bowed before his master once again, awaiting his new orders. "Shall I return to the lab, Aizen-sama?" He asked, hoping to return to his next project after recording the overwhelming success of Quinto's integration with Santa Teresa.

"No, suit up." Aizen told him, standing from his throne like chair at the head of his long table. "You'll be going out into the field with Quinto and Cuatro."

The soldier bowed again as he joined Quinto, Cuatro slowly and confidently making his way toward them along side Aizen. Two more of Aizen's men entered the room, each carrying a bundle of white fabric, the remaining two soldiers' battle jackets.

Cuatro and Octava remained silent and motionless, holding their arms outstretched to allow themselves to be adorned with the armored jackets that would no doubt prove vital while fighting against Sexta and his enhanced strength. Already wearing his own battle fatigue, Quinto stood obediently before his master at the sides of his fellow soldiers, his arms, extras included, behind his back as their leader spoke.

"Cuatro and Quinto, your mission is to bring Sexta back alive and in repairable to working condition. Use whatever methods you deem fit." The two bowed slightly as Aizen continued. "Octava, should anything go wrong, you will act as back up and preform maintenance. I trust you can keep Sexta alive through whatever damage he takes during his capture."

"It wont be a problem, Sir." The pink haired soldier assured his master.

"Good. A recon vehicle is being outfitted with all the necessary medical equipment and heavy weight restraints as we speak. Cuatro will be in charge. I will not tolerate failure again."

••••••

The rain had finally stopped and though the clouds still hung thick and grey in the sky, the evening sun was attempting to shine through. They had driven through the day, the strange blue haired escaped soldier insisting that they had yet to put enough distance between themselves and the complex he claimed existed under the forest Ichigo's home was located near.

They had only just stopped maybe an hour ago so that Ichigo could attempt to get some rest after the adrenaline of all that had happened finally began to wear off. Grimmjow had protested of course, but Ichigo, in his already tired state and with his nerves frayed beyond repair had snapped at him, telling the man that if he wanted to continue driving he was more than welcome to take a shift only to find that the strange man had never been taught how to drive. Apparently, none of the soldiers knew how. They were trained to fight, to kill and follow orders. They had no need for such a skill and if they were moving about outside of the complex, it was always either by foot or in a transport vehicle where they were usually bound in their restraints and chained to keep them still while inside the vehicle.

The simple confession had been spoken in quiet tones, nothing showing in the man's voice and it had been that moment that something seemed to click into place for Ichigo. Why hadn't the man learned how to drive before being chosen for a crazy man's cynical army? It hadn't occurred to him before than, had never even crossed his mind while they had been busy fleeing and fighting that other strange soldier, but suddenly he wondered just who Grimmjow had been before he had been turned into someone's lab rat. He knew the man couldn't have always been a super soldier, something told him Grimmjow had once been normal, a normal child, an ordinary young man. How had he ended up being what he was now?

But they were questions that had gone unasked as the blue haired man had turned away from him and toward the window and Ichigo had pulled the car over next to what looked to be an abandoned out building of some sort, the kind used for construction and the like.

Now, Ichigo laid in his car, his seat pushed back and tilted as far as it would go to give him a bit more room and a bit more comfort. He was exhausted and had managed to slip into a light sleep nearly instantly but after an hour of rest his mind was beginning to race again, making it hard for him to stay asleep as thoughts of the situation he found himself in invaded his mind. With a nearly inaudible sigh, he opened his eyes to look up at the roof of his car before turning his head toward the passenger seat where the object of his thoughts should have been sitting. Grimmjow was gone.

Brows furrowing in confusion, Ichigo slowly sat up, looking around as his imagination automatically conjured up all the terrible things could have happened within the hour he had been out. Behind him in the backseat, Getsu lifted his head from his big paws to watch his owner curiously.

From out the passenger window, he caught a flash of blue and opened up his door to climb out of the car. While relief flooded his system, Ichigo's confusion hardly let up and he slowly rounded the vehicle to see Grimmjow sitting cross legged on the pavement beside where he had parked his car in the building's lot, a knife in hand and long blue strands spread out around him on the ground. The taut muscle of his back and shoulders rippled as he rose his hand, slicing through long blue hair with the sharp edge of the knife.

"What are you doing?" The young man asked, almost hesitant to speak, like he was intruding on something personal.

"Getting rid of it." Was the simple reply he received as the man continued.

Ichigo patted at his pockets, realizing it was his knife Grimmjow was using. He couldn't bring himself to mind though, nor was he surprised the man had been able to take it without waking him. As he approached, his footsteps quiet, he asked another question. "Why?"

The man paused for a split second before he shrugged. "It gets in the way."

Ichigo frowned in thought and confusion, lowering himself to sit beside the man while he watched as Getsu climbed from his open driver's door and began sniffing around the old building not far away. "If it gets in the way... Why would this Aizen guy let you grow it so long? Wouldn't it become a problem?"

Another clump of thick blue hair fell to the ground. "He tried. I killed the first man to approach me with a pair of scissors. And the second."

"O-oh..." Ichigo held his hand out in front of the man, silently asking for the knife as he watched the man continue. "If you don't like it long, why would you kill them?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Grimmjow said, looking at the hand being presented to him. He hesitated in handing over anything that could be used against him, but the civilian hadn't tried to harm him while cutting his restraints, so he decided to trust him once again. "I didn't trust someone trained to kill nearing me with anything that could be used as a weapon, especially while restrained."

Ichigo took the knife placed in his hands and moved to kneel behind the renegade soldier. Carefully, he began cutting away what was left of the man's long hair. "Should I stop asking so many questions?"

"No. Your curiosity is understandable." Grimmjow told the smaller man, and so while Ichigo knelt behind the rogue soldier, cutting through the layers of his long, thick hair, he continued to ask his questions, slowly cutting away the soldier's barriers and forming the beginnings of a bond that neither of them noticed quite yet.

After a while, Ichigo set the knife down, a smile on his face as he ran his hand through the tussled blue locks that danced with a natural chaos to fit the man's personality as said man's deep laughter rang like smooth silk in his ears. Ichigo moved around to sit beside Grimmjow again while they continued to enjoy their conversation and each other's company for a while longer, both desperately ignoring the situation they were in.

It was almost strange how easily the two got along, one trained in the arts of killing, tested on and modified to suit a power hungry man's whims while the other man was a simple civilian, living a simple and honest life.

Much to the orange haired man's surprise, Grimmjow asked him a question, initiating the conversation for the first time since the man had fallen at his doorstep. "When you're not helping strange men escape their captures, what do you do?"

A brilliant and happy smile spread across Ichigo's boyish features. "Whatever I want; travel to other planets, hunt down dragons, fight pirates..." Ichigo paused, chuckling at the confused look he was receiving from his companion. "I write fiction novels."

A grin full of over sharp, perfect white teeth spread across Grimmjow's angular features, but it didn't hold quite the manic and angry edge it normally did. Instead, that smile held something a bit warmer, as well as something a bit more sad. "If we survive this, you're going to have one hell of a new story."

••••••

Aizen stood just within the doorway of his bioengineering plant, watching as his team of super soldiers loaded into the readied vehicle they would be using to catch up to their missing comrade, armed with their enhanced abilities and training, deadly beyond imagination. He crossed his arms comfortably over his chest, an air of superiority surrounding him, his brown eyes cold and calculating and a mockingly benign smile on his placid features.

His team would not fail and Cuatro would not allow Sexta to get away again. Even as strong as the unruly soldier was, he would be no match for the three soldiers that were soon to be on his trail. He would be outmatched and outnumbered and the civilian he seemed to have gotten himself attached to would only prove a distraction to further hinder the rogue soldier, a weakness Sexta would not be able to compensate for.

Standing just barely behind Aizen, one to either side, his right hand men also watched as the team readied for departure. Guards rounded the transport vehicle, slamming the doors shut as the three super soldiers climbed into the back.

Hands clasped behind his back, Gin's eye closing grin threatened to consume his entire face as the silvery strands of his hair fell into his face unnoticed. Standing in a similar stance on Aizen's other side, Tōsen's features remained blank and neutral, his back straight and his posture perfect.

All three watched as the vehicle's engine hummed to life before the driver pulled from the hidden complex and out of sight. Still, Aizen stood near the door, looking out into the forest surrounding them, lost in thoughts that undoubtedly centered around his missing soldier and just how badly to punish Sexta before he wiped his memory and turned the man back into the perfect soldier.

Hurried footsteps from behind them had the generals turning around to glance at who approached, nearly halting the scientist in his tracks with their undivided and slightly stifling attention. Only nearly, though, fore he had important matters to discuss with his master, matters that would both please and displease the man.

Mayuri pushed passed the ever vigilant generals, ignoring Gin's knowing grin and Tōsen's disapproving glare. He halted at Aizen's side and waited quietly to be addressed but his impatience was clear.

Aizen slowly turned to face the strange looking scientist, noting how the man's customary white and black painted face was missing the black as if he hadn't finished it before being interrupted with the news he now brought to the head of the complex. Aizen cocked a single brown brow slightly. "Well?"

"Thank you, Aizen." Mayuri said, not caring that he wasn't showing the proper respect. "The test results on the Resurrección serum given to Sexta before his escape have finally come back."

"Ah, very good. What do you have tell me, then?" Aizen asked, turning away from the door so that the guards could close and lock the entrance down. As he walked down the corridor, back toward his private office and the tea he would have waiting for him there, the scientist stayed glued by his side while Tōsen and Gin followed behind.

"Well, Sir, it seems the recovery may not go quite as smoothly as we hoped." Mayuri told the man, his odd voice rushed and giving away his bad news. "All my tests show the Resurrección to be immature and still developing..."

Aizen's smile disappeared, his displeasure showing for those who knew what to look for. The very air within the hallway seemed to grow thick as the powerful man spoke, confirming what he already knew his scientist to be telling him. "Meaning Sexta is still growing stronger."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**I gotta say, writing this scifi stuff is pretty fun~  
Let me know what you thought, please ^_^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for sticking with me while these updates are taking a bit longer than normal, guys~  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sitting at the blue haired super soldier's side, Ichigo knew something wasn't quite right. Grimmjow's attention was hardly on the food sitting in front of them, a quick meal the man should have been scarfing down judging by what he had revealed about the way the soldiers were treated while locked inside the complex.

As they had climbed back into the car, Grimmjow still insisting they had yet to put enough distance between themselves and the mysterious, underground lab he came from, Ichigo had continued his line of questioning. Apparently the soldiers from Grimmjow's line, known as the Espada series, were treated much like the dogs were. They were used almost as a guard system, defending, hunting, tracking and killing anything their master bid them. When not on a mission and out in the field or training, they were either one of two places; the lab or in their cell.

While in the lab, they were ruthlessly tested on, modified or having injuries repaired. Grimmjow hadn't elaborated on it much and Ichigo hadn't pushed it. If they weren't in the lab or on a mission, they were locked within their rooms, much like dog kennel or a prison cell. Some of the lower ranking Espada soldiers were allowed to wonder their room free of bindings, but Grimmjow had been too unpredictable and too strong. He was bound in special restraints and chained to the wall of his cell most of his free time, not even allowed the freedom to so much as feed himself without supervision and restraints.

Yet his meal went almost untouched. Wild blue eyes pinned everything that moved; the few other people in the establishment, the workers, every time the door slid open, every bird that flew by outside. Any time some piece of machinery or another turned on within the small building his chilling gaze would snap in that direction, every noise was investigated and Ichigo found himself unable to eat the burger sitting in front of him, feeding off the man's paranoia and nervousness.

What set the man off the most was when a car would go by outside. He bristled when a vehicle pulled into the parking lot, white, over sharp teeth bared in threat like some sort of attack animal, like he needed the restraints Ichigo had cut him free of.

"Hey." Ichigo repeated for the third time, reaching across the table to tap the man's arm gently. As the orange haired man had predicted, he jumped and snarled at the touch but the moment his eyes landed on Ichigo, Grimmjow calmed back down. "What's the matter?"

"They're on their way." Grimmjow told him, his blue gaze settling on Ichigo's face, all seriousness and restlessness. The need to move, to get away seemed carved in stone in the man's cold eyes as he looked at the civilian he had dragged into his escape.

Ichigo's blood ran cold. He didn't need the escaped soldier to explain who they were, nor did he need the man to tell him they needed to leave, yet Grimmjow simply sat and continued his paranoid search. The realization slowly dawned on the young man and brown eyes widened slightly while he continued to look at Grimmjow. The people hunting the escaped soldier were already closing in on them, too close for them to turn and run now.

"I'm not sure where they are, but they know where we are." The man said, his frigid gaze going back toward the window.

"H-how do you know...?" Ichigo asked, only receiving a slight shrug as an answer. "Well, do you know how long we have until they get here?"

"Not long." Grimmjow said, his gaze once more flickering to Ichigo, something protective and aggressive in his depthless orbs, before scanning over the contents of the diner and back to the window.

"Then we need to get out of here." Ichigo all but hissed across the table at the man. Even if they couldn't get away, couldn't run, they still needed to take the fight somewhere else. There were way too many people around, someone would get hurt if that freak of a soldier with the creepy green eyes came back to try and finish what he had started at Ichigo's home.

"Too late." Grimmjow's head snapped around to lock on something behind Ichigo, something that had to have been within the diner.

Ichigo swallowed, his brows drawing together before he turned in his seat to look over his shoulder. A slim man smiled back at him, standing in the middle of one of the isles between rows of tables, raising a single hand to give a friendly wave. He adjusted his rectangular frames, his amber colored eyes flashing while a frightening growl rumbled in Grimmjow's chest, deep and aggressive and just barely carrying over the din of the crowd. The man's brows shot to his hair line in mock surprise and offense, a silent conversation being held between the two while he flipped his pink hair out of his face daintily with a long fingered hand. Had he not worn a simple, white jacket that was much too closely matched to the one the other strange soldier had been wearing, Ichigo wouldn't have believed the man to be after them. Still, he didn't look all that tough.

The orange haired man turned back to look at Grimmjow, unsure how to react or what to do. Grimmjow sat unmoving, as if frozen in place while he stared the slim, pink haired man down. Neither man so much as blinked, let alone moved and Ichigo alternated his vision between his blue haired companion and the other soldier.

"Grimm... He doesn't look that bad, lets get out of here. Let him follow us and you can take care of him outside before anyone gets hurt..."

"No. Aizen wouldn't send Octava alone. We're already surrounded."

"What? But how..." Grimmjow had been watching everything. It made no sense that someone would have been able to sneak up on them, not so quickly, not without one of them noticing something. When Ichigo's hands braced against the table top, the smaller man getting ready to push himself up and away from the chair he sat in, Grimmjow's shot across the table quicker than he could register, his long fingers wrapping tightly around Ichigo's wrist and keeping him in place.

"Do whatever I say and do not move until I tell you." Grimmjow said, his deep voice quiet and steady as his eyes never left the pink haired soldier that had mixed into the crowd. He was slowly being noticed and a few people seated near where he stood began whispering in curiosity. The pink haired soldier simply smiled at Grimmjow, ignoring the civilians around him as if they were nothing, insects he could simply step over or step on.

As the bigger man watched, amber eyes flickered toward the window for a split second but it was enough. Hand still firmly wrapped around Ichigo's wrist, Grimmjow shot to his feet and was dragging Ichigo away from the table as Octava vanished from view. Not a moment later, the glass shattered in a volley of gunfire.

Screams erupted around the diner as people scrambled toward the back of the establishment but to Ichigo's horror, Grimmjow was pulling him toward the source of the gunfire. He hesitated, pulling against Grimmjow's too strong grip, unsure what the hell was going on and wondering if the escaped soldier was trying to get them killed. The bluenette's voice silenced his thoughts before he could voice his questions.

"The bullets are a distraction. They're behind us." Grimmjow growled over the sound, not looking back as he pulled Ichigo toward the front door. As he spoke, the screaming erupted anew, dishes crashing to the ground as a wall crumbled behind them.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder, still following behind Grimmjow, to see a monster of a man. He towered over the rest of the citizens as he tore through the crowd with wild and joyful abandon, his six arms destroying everything that came near him and painting the wall in red.

Just as they reached the front door, the glass panel already shattered by the spray of lead, a calm, emotionless voice spoke a single word from their left, a trigger word Grimmjow knew all too well. "Cero."

The renegade soldier didn't even look in that direction. He growled a curse and pushed Ichigo to the right and to the ground, falling on top of him before the world seemed to tremble and everything lit up in a blindingly bright flash. The explosion didn't last long but the blast was powerful, the damage catastrophic.

Debris rained down around them like hail. Ichigo groaned, his head pounding and his ears ringing. He tried to push himself up and sort out what had happened, only to find that Grimmjow still lay across him. Eyes widening, he quickly scanned the area. The blacktop of the parking lot had been torn up, massive chunks flung across the space. Near by cars had been flipped and rolled over, some on fire. The front wall of the building had all but collapsed under the explosion, sending the bricks and glass flying everywhere. As Ichigo watched, a section of the door frame collapsed, landing very near where he and the escaped soldier lay, sending a puff of dust and debris in it's wake and bringing down more of the crumbling wall around it. All was eerily quiet as the dust began to settle.

"Quinto, if you would grab Sexta so we can report back." Ichigo jolted as the emotionless voice filtered through the din that followed the explosion, slicing through the ringing in his ears and clearing his mind.

"Grimmjow...?" He struggled below the heavy body pinning him down until he could see the man's face. Blood smeared one half of his features, dripping from his freshly cut hair and running down the side of his neck. Panic stirred in Ichigo's gut as he awkwardly reached up and behind himself to shake the man. "Grimmjow...get up, we have to get out of here..."

Blue brows furrowed, full lips peeling away from over sharp, white teeth while Grimmjow began coming to from the force of whatever had hit him while he shielded the civilian. His eyes snapped open as a cold hand wrapped around one of his arms, hulling him none to gently away from the man below him and from the ground. Mind still struggling to wake the rest of the way up and place what had happened, Grimmjow let instinct take over and guide him.

He lashed out with his considerable speed and all the strength he could muster. His sudden movement was unexpected and a big fist caught Quinto by surprise, slamming into his ribcage just below the port of the arm he was holding onto Sexta with.

Grimmjow was dropped back to the ground, landing in a ready and defensive crouch. He pivoted to place himself between Ichigo and the soldiers, his eyes never leaving Cuatro and Quinto. Octava was off to the side, standing out of the way and observing but his battle prowess was less than fearsome to the larger soldier and from training exercises, Grimmjow knew the scientist was more for medical and technical support, meaning Aizen expected things to get messy.

A grin grew to spread across the escaped soldier's blood streaked features. Messy was good, he could make a mess. "Ichigo, stay out of the way. The first chance you get, run to your car and get out of here."

Ichigo's heart lurched in his chest as his head whipped around to where he had parked his car. To his relief, it had survived all but untouched during the sudden explosion, only gaining a few extra dings. He couldn't care less about the vehicle, but what was locked inside was irreplaceable to him. Getsu snarled and barked from within, pawing at one the windows they had left opened a few inches for him.

The civilian turned back just in time to see the nightmare of a soldier with too many arms lunge back in at Grimmjow, cackling with a manic glee. His gaze drifted to the smaller man, his black hair hanging to frame his pale features and make his green eyes look all the larger and more luminous. The smaller soldier stood by idly for the time being, watching as his comrade engaged with their target.

Ichigo's gaze was ripped away from the pale soldier as Grimmjow snarled, his deep voice animalistic. A metal hand wrapped around one of his arms, keeping it immobilized while Quinto cackled, throughly enjoying his new gear and the advantages it gave him.

Grimmjow pulled his arm back but unable to wrench it away from the artificial limb's grasp, only succeeded in pulling Quinto toward him and straightening the metal arm. A cruel grin spread across his features and he balled up his fist.

Quinto's cackling turned into a pained shriek as the shorter soldier used his free hand to deliver a debilitating hit. Sexta's big fist collided with the elbow joint of the artificial limb and a crunching accompanied the taller's cry. As the arm fell limp to be cradled close and protectively to Quinto's body, Grimmjow lunged in at the soldier. He still had five arms to deal with though and Quinto's anger quickly took over and had him fighting back.

The two struck the ground in a tangle of limbs and snarling. Grimmjow struck out, landing a solid and heavy hit to the lean soldier's lanky abdomen but the battle jacket he wore lessened the force of the hit and Grimmjow curled his lip, preparing for another hit as he accepted a shot to his ribcage with a grunt.

Near by, Cuatro watched, assessing the situation while Quinto tested out the Santa Teresa gear. It seemed it wasn't quite sturdy enough for battling someone of Sexta's strength. He looked up to catch Octava's gaze, silently pointing out the flaw. The pink haired soldier rolled his amber eyes but nodded as he too watched the fight, already running a list of repairs he would need to make and modifications he could use to solve the problem once he got the gear and the soldier back to he and Mayuri's lab.

Ichigo's brown gaze flickered over the two motionless soldiers as they watched the fight, wondering why they simply stood by. Did they really think the single soldier would be enough to capture Grimmjow? Even with the man's extra limbs and towering hight, he still struggled to keep up with the renegade's raw strength.

Grimmjow's wrists were captured as he attempted to get ahold of the lanky soldier still pinned to the ground beneath him. Held suspended and out to the sides where his hands couldn't do the taller soldier any damage, a wide grin spread across Quinto's face, seeing his chance at delivering some real damage. Before he was given the chance, a cruel smile pulled at Grimmjow's own features, flashing sharpened teeth that could have rivaled a hunting cat's. The taller soldier's own expression faltered before being wiped clear as Grimmjow drove his knee up, catching the taller soldier by surprise with his dirty tactic and in a place the jacket didn't cover.

The artificial limbs holding onto Sexta's arms loosened their grips involuntarily as Quinto's natural hands shot down to guard his damaged goods, a pained and surprised expression on his features. Grimmjow snarled as he pulled himself loose, climbing to his feet and taking a single step back. He looked back over his shoulder momentarily, pinning the civilian with his icy gaze.

Ichigo understood what he was telling him before the command for him to flee was growled out as Grimmjow spun back toward the slowly straitening super soldier he had temporarily downed. As the blue haired man pounced, one hand closing around a metal limb while his other fisted into the front of the soldier's uniform, Ichigo shook his head in denial. He didn't want to flee, could hardly bring himself to leave Grimmjow to fight against those he had been trying so hard to get away from, but he knew there was nothing he could do to insure the man's freedom.

These were super soldiers and there wasn't just one like there had been before. There was three of them, each deadly and each more than a match for the civilian and it seemed they had come prepared. Nearly the entirety of the diner had been leveled with one explosive, only a few people had begun to climb from the debris and he was sure most didn't survive. One of them had extra arms and Ichigo had already seen the green eyed one in action. He didn't need to see what the pink haired man was capable of. Ichigo backed up a step as he watched Grimmjow snap the metal limb in his hands like it was simply a thick stick, a grin on his handsome features.

The blue haired soldier grinned as the grinding crunch of more metal flittered through the still air. He didn't dare slow his momentum though and he spun around, sending a devastating spinning kick into the modified soldier's ribcage, targeting his core and hoping to inflict enough damage upon Quinto before Cuatro deemed himself needed and stepped in to aid his comrade.

He heard the sound of shoes pivoting on loose gravel from behind him and knew it to be Ichigo as the civilian moved, hopefully on the verge of doing as Grimmjow had told him. He had already dragged the intriguing orange haired man into a situation that should not have concerned him, he refused to let the man be harmed because of his involuntary involvement.

Grimmjow snarled out another warning to the civilian, hoping to encourage him to flee as he punched Quinto, the force enough to stagger the big man. Cuatro took a single step toward the fight, hands still buried in the pockets of his jacket and his expression still blank. The smaller soldier's movement seemed to be enough to push the orange haired man out of his stupor and Ichigo turned to sprint off to his car and beloved pet.

"Octava." Cuatro's emotionless voice had Grimmjow snarling anew as he attempted to disengage in his fight and spin about as quickly as possible.

"Of course, Cuatro." Octava smirked as he seemed to appear directly behind Ichigo just as the civilian made it to his vehicle.

Ichigo spun about, his eyes wide and his back pressed against the door of his car. His features twisted into an angry and defiant scowl, his jaw set as he looked up at the slightly taller man he now stood face to face with.

Grimmjow snarled as he once again attempted to extract himself from his fight, trying to claw his way free of Quinto's grasp to get to the civilian he had been in the company of before Octava could get a hold of him. The taller soldier cackled as the steel claws on the ends of his two remaining artificial limbs anchored into the renegade's flesh, pulling a strained growl from the blue haired man.

Cuatro chose that moment to get involved, noticing the seemingly desperate man's rage for what it was and knowing what it meant. If the blue haired soldier snapped and lost control, there would be far more damage to repair later. Cuatro stepped in front of Grimmjow, blocking his line of sight to the orange haired lad. The smaller soldier's enhanced speed gave him an advantage and he lashed out before the blue haired soldier even registered his presence. Long, wicked nails shredded through his midsection, leaving thick lines of blood and a pained cry in their wake.

Ichigo's gaze snapped away from the man in front of him at the deep voiced, growling cry, looking passed the soldier to see Grimmjow double over slightly to protect the freshly wounded area while he continued to struggle against the two soldiers. He pounced, his angular features a mask of potent rage, but was stopped short from connecting with the smaller soldier as too many pairs of hands grabbed hold of him, holding him in place and keeping him from attacking.

While neither Cuatro, nor Quinto could match Sexta's strength, all of Aizen's soldiers were much stronger than the average man and Cuatro let his head tilt to the side slightly, his vivid yet lifeless green eyes focusing on the subtle bruising still marking where Grimmjow's shoulder had been replaced in it's socket the day before. His left arm seemed mostly functional and didn't seem to have lost any of it's strength, but the bruising showed it to still be healing and Cuatro snapped his fist out, putting his considerable speed behind the hit.

The sound that came from Grimmjow was more of a yelp than a growl but the man continued struggling and fighting nonetheless, his over sharp teeth bared in threat and pain. His shoulder throbbed, the joint screaming from the harsh treatment but he had bigger things to worry about. His wild, enraged gaze swung over Cuatro's smaller body to see Octava reach for Ichigo.

The orange haired civilian wouldn't be subdued easily however and the instant the pink haired soldier touched him his naturally fiery temper showed it's self. One arm snapped up, connecting with the soldier's reaching one and surprising the man enough to force him back a step, his cunning, amber eyes widened slightly. His other fist lashed out out of reflex and caught the slim soldier in the stomach. The hit wasn't decisive and jacket the soldier wore deafened most of the force behind it but the distraction was all Ichigo needed.

As the pink haired soldier smiled down at him, leaning forward slightly in preparation to retrieve the civilian, Ichigo allowed himself to lean back and away from the man, one hand searching behind himself for the handle to the car door.

The instant he found it and lifted the handle, unlatching the door, Getsu's large body lunged at the door with enough force to push Ichigo out of the way and knock the door open enough for the dog to slip free. Without hesitation, the loyal dog threw himself at the pink haired man attacking his owner, his teeth bared and ears back.

Just like the other two soldier's the big dog had come into contact with, Octava's reaction was instant. His startled sound gained the attention of his comrades as the slim soldier backed away and dropped into a ready stance, giving his attention to the dog.

"Oh my." The pink haired soldier muttered, backing up a step while his yellow eyes stayed a fixed to the dog. Being one of the lower ranking soldier's of Aizen's personal collection, his strength or fighting prowess wasn't what had gained their master's attention and he rarely left the lab. "Cuatro, sir..."

Cuatro stepped away from the renegade, a dark brow raising ever so slightly at Octava's use of proper authority. He turned to see Octava take another careful step away from the large beast and pushed his hands into his pockets.

As Cuatro crossed the short space between he and Octava, Grimmjow spun back around on Quinto, slamming home a big fist that sank into the lanky soldier's gut and doubled the man over, even through his protective jacket. Growling his rage and stubborn determination, Grimmjow brought his elbow down over the back of the tall soldier's head and slammed him to the torn up blacktop of the parking lot.

Ichigo watched the small, green eyed man come in for a devastating attack on his beloved pet. Zangetsu yelped as he was thrown, landing on the ground several feet away. The dog scrambled to get back up, determined to continue helping his owner but Cuatro was already making his way toward the dog again and Ichigo couldn't help but yell the dog's name, desperate to get Getsu up and away. His voice caught the pink haired man's attention again and the soldier neared him, a cruel smile on his fair features.

Finally freeing himself of Quinto, Grimmjow took off behind Cuatro. Just as the smaller, pale soldier reached for the dog again, Grimmjow reached Octava. As Ichigo stepped away from the soldier, bumping into his car once more, Grimmjow snarled and sent a spinning kick into the unsuspecting soldier's midsection.

Octava was thrown into the vehicle, denting the door and shattering one of the windows as Ichigo ducked away. The strange soldier slowly straightened, his movements careful as his eyes remained locked with Grimmjow's.

"Now Sexta, you know I don't really fight." He said, shaking his head sheepishly and slowly raising his hands into the air. Grimmjow merely snarled at the man as he stalked closer. "Fine. Have it your way then."

In a swift motion, Octava pulled several, syringe like darts from his sleeve, heaving them in Grimmjow's direction as the man pounced yet again. Two struck home, piercing his already bloodied abdomen as he landed upon Octava. His fist collided with the man's face, smearing blood across the smaller soldier's face before steel and flesh hands wrapped around him once more.

Grimmjow was hauled from the smaller man as Octava cradled his face, rolling out of the way to avoid the wrestling soldiers. He rolled to his feet, one hand still held over his nose and lower face while he pulled another dart from his jacket, sick of playing around. This one held different properties then the ones given to Sexta and while the civilian was focused on said soldier, Octava took the opportunity to plunge the needle between the man's ribs.

Ichigo jerked away, ripping the dart out as he swung at the pink haired soldier. Tears threatened to blur his vision as the green eyed soldier returned to help the other one with Grimmjow, Getsu quiet where he lay almost unmoving on the ground. Anger ripped through Ichigo and yelled his fury as he added another dark mark to the pink haired man's face.

Grimmjow fell below the larger soldier, Quinto using his remaining arms to secure the bluenette's while Cuatro pulled the emptied darts from the man's abdomen. Even without his arms, Grimmjow was dangerous and he kicked backward as he bared his over sharp teeth in Cuatro's face.

Quinto grunted under the blow but held steady as he wrestled the stubborn escaped soldier to the ground, using his heavier weight and larger size to hold the man down. "Hurry an get the damned restraints while I got him." He snapped at Cuatro.

Not far away, Ichigo struggled against the pink haired soldier. His brown eyes landed on Grimmjow as his arms were captured behind his back. A well placed knee caught the civilian at the base of his spine and Ichigo was thrown to his knees in front of where Grimmjow fought and struggled on the ground.

The renegade soldier panted, his nostrils flared and a growl escaping on each exhale. When Ichigo was knocked into his line of sight, his struggling redoubled even as the drugs from the darts began taking effect, much quicker than whatever Cuatro had used on him before.

"Dammit." Quinto cursed as he wrapped his steel arms around Grimmjow's, holding the man all but immobile. He threw a fist into Sexta's exposed abdomen, smearing the blood from Sexta's torn flesh across his knuckles and doubling Grimmjow over once more.

"Aizen wants you back alive, so why don't you just go to sleep already." Quinto growled as Cuatro neared him, unlocked harness and muzzle in hand. He slammed the steel forearm of one of his remaining artificial limbs hard across Grimmjow's face, whipping his head around and snapping his jaw closed.

The blue haired soldier fell still under the assault, struggling to fight the blackness that closed in around the edge of his vision. He could hear Ichigo near by, chanting his name in a worried tone and the rattling of restraints but the tranquilizer combined with the blow to his head had done a number on him. He struggled to push a growl from his throat, his stubborn nature refusing to stop fighting as he began trying to push the hands grabbing hold of him away.

On his knees, his hands secured behind his back by some sort of cuffs that locked at his wrists and elbows, Ichigo tried to shake off the pink haired man holding him as he watched Grimmjow try to right himself. The renegade's brow furrowed and a growl rumbled in his chest as the multi-limbed soldier pulled him to his knees, wrenching his arms behind his back. Blue eyes rolled back before Grimmjow shook his head, trying to ward off the effects of the sedative but his struggle was in vain.

"Grimmjow! Wake up, Grimmjow..." Ichigo all but pleaded as Cuatro began slipping the straps of the heavy harness around the bigger man's abdomen, circling around his arms, shoulders, crossing over his chest and keeping his arms securely folded across his back.

Ichigo was hulled to back to his feet as Grimmjow's new harness was locked in place by Quinto and the pale soldier picked up a cruel looking muzzle. Grimmjow curled his lip, trying to turn his head away from the hated muzzle but Cuatro simply grabbed hold of his short hair and forced his head still. The smaller man slipped the muzzle around the blunette's face, forcing his jaw open to put the gag in place before he tightened it and locked it in place as well.

Grimmjow hung his head as he was pulled to his feet, stumbling where Cuatro and Quinto held him between them as they tugged him toward the transport vehicle. A nearly silent growl escaped around his gag, carrying a whining tone that suggested he knew he had been defeated and captured even as he was barely conscious.

Ichigo was pushed forward, forced to follow behind the sedate and recaptured soldier, his warm eyes wide and mind reeling with all that he feared would become of them.

The doors to the vehicle where thrown open, revealing a nearly hollow interior. Metal bench style seats lined the two outward facing walls, the solid wall facing the doors was bare save for metal rings that had been bolted and soldered into place.

Quinto climbed into the vehicle while Cuatro held Grimmjow upright, keeping the nearly unconscious soldier still and standing. It took both of them to get him into the truck and still he struggled as best he could, certainly not making it easy for them.

"What was in those injections, Szayel?" Quinto asked as he dragged the blue haired, restrained soldier to the back of the vehicle to begin attaching chains to his harness.

"He took two full doses." Octava said, pushing his glasses into place as he almost gently helped Ichigo climb into the vehicle behind Grimmjow. "Each one contained four times the sedative power of the normal tranquilizers."

"Double what it took yesterday." Cuatro said, his tone lifeless and near boredom as he held Sexta upright enough or the chains on his harness to be secured to the wall.

More chains were attached to the sturdy cuffs that Ichigo had seen around the man's ankles, keeping his feet and legs in place. A short chain already anchored to the wall latched onto the metal loop of the man's muzzle, holding his head back and against the wall should he wake up enough to start struggling again.

"Yes." Octava said, wrapping a seat belt around his civilian captive and moving over to the drugged up soldier. "It's remarkable, really."

The pink haired soldier went to work assessing what he could of Sexta's injuries while he was safely secured within the vehicle, the other two taking their seats, Cuatro at Ichigo's side and Quinto in front of him. The taller of the two leered down at him as he unzipped his battle jacket to pull it off and reveal the metal that had been grafted to his skeleton.

Eyes wide, Ichigo watched the soldier unlock and remove the two damaged cybernetic limbs with a grunt before he discarded them. They thumped to the barren floor of the vehicle as the doors were slammed shut, sounding hollow and dull. The vehicle was plunged into shadows and the engine roared to life, quickly taking off and pulling onto the road.

Ichigo stared at the floor at his feet for a moment, wondering what would happen to them and listening to Grimmjow's panting breaths and the slight scrape of chain and harness against the metal wall as the renegade began loosing his battle with the strengthened sedatives. The civilian looked up in time to watch those brilliant blue eye roll up and see the man sag as unconsciousness took over, a hopeless feeling settling in his chest as he whispered a silent apology for letting the man be captured once more.

* * *

**Now I'm off to work...  
Let me know what you thought!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not an overly long or exciting chapter, but there's a lot of info, so enjoy~  
**

* * *

They had been in the back of the transport vehicle for hours; Ichigo buckled to the seat with his hands tied behind his back and Grimmjow bound and chained upright to the wall. The blue haired soldier had yet to move, still feeling the effects of whatever he had been given and remaining unconscious, his head bowed and his sturdy shoulders slumped as if in defeat. Ichigo had tried several times to get them to just lay him on the floor, or at least lengthen the chains so that he was sitting propped against the wall. It seemed dangerous and unnecessary to have him chained upright and immobile while he was both drugged and securely wrapped in his harness. Two and a half sets of eyes had turned his way, giving him a blank look that told him he had to be insane for suggesting such a ridiculous notion. Could Grimmjow really be that dangerous? Dangerous enough that these soldiers, trained to kill with ease, feared him even when they out numbered him?

After nearly an hour of constant questioning, nearly pleading at one point, he had all but given up trying to get any sort of information out of these men. They were just soldiers following the orders given to them and would tell him nothing, but still he had tried at first. He refused to just give up and sit there like a well trained pet. After the smallest of the three, the one he had learned was the strongest, had pulled a terrifying looking muzzle out and dropped it in his lap, a near match to the one Grimmjow had been fitted with, Ichigo had promptly shut his mouth as he stared down at it. The civilian had no desire to find out first hand why Grimmjow hated his so much. He had been silent ever since, quietly watching the three soldiers, his eyes straying to Grimmjow's prone body every few seconds.

The soldier beside him, Cuatro, sat as still as a statue, his large, dead eyes looking straight ahead, ever alert and his back straight in perfect posture. The tallest of the group, Quinto, leaned back against the closed door, his long legs thrown over the bench seat and his two normal hands crossed behind his head comfortably. Every so often he reached beneath a white, cloth like patch that covered his left eye and was mostly hidden behind his long hair to scratch. The pink haired Octava always reprimanded him, telling him it would never finish healing if he didn't leave it be. Ichigo's curiosity had almost gotten the better of him but he held his tongue, not sure he wanted to know what was hidden below the patch and not sure he wanted to risk being muzzled.

After who knew how long, the transport vehicle still purring along steadily and with no signs of slowing, a very quiet groan sounded from the back wall of the vehicle, barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the engine and the road noise but gaining everyone's attention. Ichigo watched as the pink haired soldier stood from his place nearest the captured man, yellow eyes trained unwavering on the renegade, and stopped before Grimmjow's prone, chained figure, a pen light in hand.

Octava hesitated before reaching forward, waiting to see if something would happen, if the renegade would wake up and attempt attacking. When nothing happened and Grimmjow remained limp and motionless in his restraints, the scientist began his exam. He clicked the pen light on, tilting Sexta's head back to shine the light under his eyelids.

Blue brows furrowed ever so slightly in response but still the man lay still, not even showing signs that he realized his head was being tilted back for him. Next, the pink haired soldier turned his light off and tucked it away in his jacket, not saying a word while he worked. He tilted Grimmjow's head to the side slightly, pressing two fingers to the side of the man's exposed neck. He didn't bother with a watch or clock like Ichigo had seen his father do as a child, instead he kept track of both time and beat in his head.

He checked over a few more things before stepping away and turning to face Cuatro. "His stats look good. As is to be expected, pupil response is almost too acute, pulse is steady and strong. He should be fine until we get him back to the lab to check for unit damage."

Watching the soldier touch Grimmjow angered Ichigo, the seething emotion stirring unhappily in his belly. It made his brows furrow and a petulant scowl form on his features but the news was good and relief flooded his system at the same time.

Cuatro nodded, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly while he listened to what only he could hear before he spoke. "Aizen-sama wishes to know his state of consciousness. Will he be awake when we arrive?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked over at the small man sitting beside him at the mention of the man Grimmjow had spoke of. Had they been in contact the entire time? If so, how? And how had he not noticed? But none of the other soldier's seemed surprised by the revelation, like it was normal and too be expected.

"It's hard to say..." The scientist said, looking back at their blue haired captive while he crossed one thin arm over his equally trim chest and pushed his glasses back up his nose with his other hand. "He's beginning to fight the sedative again, but I believe he'll still be drugged enough to be easily handled by the time we get there. And if not, I've come prepared." The man pulled forth several more syringes, each filled with an amber colored liquid that nearly matched the color of his eyes and shined just as malevolently.

After the scientist retook his seat, a maddening silence descended again, lasting for what Ichigo judged to be at least another hour, though it was hard to tell with nothing to go by as reference. From within the confines of the vehicle, he couldn't even tell if it was still day light out.

Every so often Grimmjow would make another small sound or his brow would furrow in his struggle. Every noise that escaped him, every movement he made gained everyone's attention and Ichigo found himself silently rooting for the man to wake up, silently begging him to fight whatever they had injected him with. By the time the vehicle seemed to slow and turn off the path they had been following, the ride a little less smooth like they were no longer on a main road, the captured renegade was weakly sneering around his gag, struggling to force his eyes open and lift his head, though his body still remained limp and all but unmoving, suspended by the chains holding him in place.

The three soldiers each stood from their seats, instantly alert and ready to move. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized they must have been nearing their destination, the under ground facility Grimmjow had spoke of. The vehicle was slowed to a smooth halt, the engine cut. The doors were thrown open from outside but very little light was let in, the sky over head dark with the decent of the sun and only a single light hanging above a closed and unmarked entrance only a few meters from them.

The pink haired soldier neared him, a smile that was deceivingly benign on his fair features. He unbuckled Ichigo and helped him to his feet before jumping out of the vehicle and turning to help the still cuffed civilian down as well.

As Ichigo landed on the hard packed earth, the doors to the entrance of the strange building were opened, shinning a harsh light on the darkened vehicle. A single man issued forth before three others followed, lingering behind slightly but looking no less menacing and important.

The man walked right up to Ichigo, his brown eyes all too calm and kind, a polite smile tugging at what could have been handsome features had he not carried the aura of potent power about him.

"Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki..." The man stated, the name rolling off his tongue in smooth tones that seemed at once friendly and threatening.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo snapped out at the man, his scowl easily showing his anger as he tried to step forward and toward the man in front of him. He was easily held in place by the pink haired soldier at his side, one dainty hand wrapped around the strange cuff like gear binding his lower arms behind his back.

A single brow quirked in his direction before the man spoke. "How rude of me. I am Aizen Sosuke; founder and leader of the facility you now find yourself at."

A commotion from within the transport vehicle drew everyone's attention as Cuatro neared the chained renegade. Ichigo spun around, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes as Grimmjow lurched against the chains holding him in place hard enough to rattle them and make the soldered rings groan with strain. An aggressive growl filtered around the gag in his mouth and through the grill of his muzzle, sounding almost more beast than man. The thick chains snapped tight, the links grinding against each other, halting his movement hardly an inch from the stoic Cuatro's face, before Grimmjow seemed to sag again, listing to the side slightly before falling back against the wall again, shaking his head slightly as he attempted to clear if from the sedatives and sort out what was going on.

Pale features were turned to face the soldier's master, the man at Ichigo's side. Cuatro remained silent but his flat eyes made his inquiry clear enough and Octava spoke up from Ichigo's other side.

"He struggles on mere instinct. The drugs in his system should be plenty to keep him sedate while dragging him to the lab. I doubt he even knows where he is right now."

Cuatro turned back toward the bound soldier, quickly removing the chains while Quinto tossed his two broken, cybernetic limbs toward the three men standing behind Ichigo and Aizen. They landed in the dirt at the men's feet with a dull thud and Quinto joined Cuatro to begin unloading the captive.

Ichigo turned back toward Aizen as the man made a quiet noise before speaking again. "Sexta seems in relatively healthy condition and it's about time he let someone cut his hair. Thank you very much for taking such good care of my lost pet."

Grimmjow was all but pushed from the back of the vehicle, stumbling and nearly falling in his less than aware state before Quinto dropped down beside him and snagged hold of his harness to help steady him. Cuatro followed after the lanky man, dropping gracefully down on Grimmjow's other side and grasping hold of his harness with one hand, his other resting in the pocket of his white pants.

"To the lab or to his cell, Aizen-sama?" Cuatro's emotionless voice asked as he stared straight ahead. Grimmjow bristled at the powerful man's name, struggling if only slightly as he fought through the numbing drugs working their way through his system. His blue eyes, clouded and unfocused, rolled to find his hated capture, pinning the man with his hatred and defiance.

"Same ol' Sexta." One of the three men in the door way said, an eye closing grin on his features.

"Indeed." Aizen said as he turned away from the recaptured soldier and away from Ichigo. "To my office, of course. No doubt Mr. Kurosaki has a few questions."

Aizen led the way back through the double doors and into the complex, insisting that Ichigo be by his side as if he were a guest on a tour through an old friend's house. They were flanked by the two men Ichigo would quickly learn were Aizen's right hand men, one a dark skinned and serious man while the other was light skinned and light hearted. Behind them were the soldiers and a strange looking man in a lab coat and face paint, Grimmjow held securely and cautiously between them like he might suddenly spring and wreak havoc. They were surrounded by nervous guards, each carrying weapons and three more sets of restraining gear that Ichigo could easily guess belonged to the unbound soldiers.

They traversed through winding corridors in silence, the only sounds being that of their quiet footsteps and the low, uneven snarl Grimmjow pushed passed his gag. Nothing but white surrounded them on all sides; the tiled floor, the walls, the ceiling, even the harsh florescent lighting over head seemed glaringly white. The few doors they passed were white, most of them unmarked.

Finally, they came to a more ornate set of white doors, silver and purple accents adorning the trim and Aizen stopped, Ichigo still at his side. A guard rushed forward, opening the doors and bowing low as he held it for his superiors, like he was ushering in a god and not a psychotic mortal.

Ichigo was met with the sight of more white, unending white. A long table sat in the middle of the room, 5 heavy, high backed chairs adorned with metal rings for chain attachment on either side and a throne like one at the head. Unsurprisingly, Aizen rounded the table and took his place at the head, his generals flanking him before he bid them to sit at his sides.

A small, meek looking girl scurried into the room, her head bowed in submission as she placed a white cup in front of her master before disappearing again. Aizen picked up the cup, inhaling deeply before bringing it to his lips, ignoring the rest of the people in the room. After he took a sip, he settled the cup back on the table and instructed Ichigo to sit as well.

"You three are dismissed, well done." The man said, watching the three unbound soldiers bow slightly before they backed away from their awakening captive. Their armored jackets were removed by the guards before they were each fitted with their respective restraints and led out of the room. The man with the strange face paint disappeared, Octava in tow, carrying the two broken artificial limbs with him and throwing a quiet fit about it.

Aizen's cold gaze settled on Sexta, studying the recaptured soldier in a heavy and foreboding silence no one dared to break. He looked calm and collected as he sat comfortably in his chair and sipped on his tea but the very air around him seethed. It was clear the man had been looking for something, searching the renegade for something he wasn't surprised that he didn't find. The untamable Sexta was not ready to quit just yet, not ready to give up on gaining his freedom. The fire still burned behind blue eyes, a fire he would need to find a way to extinguish.

The renegade wobbled slightly as he shifted his stance, just barely off balance but he stood under his own power as the sedatives continued wearing off quicker now that he was up and moving around. With his shoulders hunched and his knees bent, his stance spoke of a trained readiness. He sneered behind his muzzle, his crystallin eyes attempting to bore a hole through the man that sat at the end of the table, the man that had ordered his recapture. His lips peeled away from the rubber wedged between clamped jaws, flashing white, over sharp teeth, the points buried into the rubber. The snarl changed pitch into a deep and threatening growl as Grimmjow took a single stride forward, the muscle of his arms and abdomen bulging below the straps of his harness.

Every guard in the room flinched, hands flying to weapons and on the verge of charging at the notoriously aggressive soldier. Aizen raised a single brow at said soldier and shook his head to stay the guards while he continued to watch the blue haired man. At his side, Gin's grin was in danger of consuming his face as he chuckled, his slitted eyes panning toward Ichigo for just an instant. On his other side, Tōsen remained nearly motionless, his body tensing just slightly at the possible threat, his hands folded in his lap as he looked straight ahead.

"Do you think your little game scares me, Sexta?" Aizen asked, his voice dripping with ice yet somehow calm. He knew the soldier's threat for what it was and he knew the man had done it simply to get a reaction, to gauge those around him. Sexta was self confident nearly to a flaw, he knew he was powerful and he knew the guards feared him and he fed off that fear, reveled in it and turned it into a game. "The guards tremble before you because they are weak, but I have nothing to fear from a cat who cannot use his claws. You and I both know who the master is, Sexta."

Grimmjow's head tilted back, his fangs bared toward the ceiling as his laughter shook through his body and boomed around the muzzle, muffled but no less deep and savage. His quick motions took everyone by surprise. His head dropped down, his eyes spelling murder as he surged forward, long, powerful legs closing the space between himself and the nearest edge of the long table Aizen sat on the other side of.

He leaped onto the table top in one fluid motion, landing on his feet in a crouch and hardly slowing, his arms still securely folded across his lower back. The shocked guards finally began scrambling after the man as he surged toward their master, never halting his forward momentum as he snarled his hatred, his bare feet slipping on the smooth surface.

The soldier was finally halted mid way down the long table, mere feet from where Aizen's generals sat and nearly directly in front of where Ichigo had been made to sit. With wide eyes, the civilian watched as the guards used the restrictive harness to bring the bigger soldier down, dragging him from the table and using their cruel shock sticks against him when he struggled.

Aizen sat unmoving, as if he had hardly been worried while he watched with calm eyes and a neutral expression. Grimmjow lashed out at the guards around him, crouching low and snarling at the men circling around him. As they charged again, ganging up on him, he defended himself to the best of his abilities. Nearly half the guards had been knocked away before he fell below them, his snarling raising in pitch as electricity surged through his body.

"Stop!" Ichigo jumped to his feet as Grimmjow ceased his struggling, only attempting to get away from the guards harming him by this point. His heavy chair slid backward and even though his arms were cuffed behind his back he didn't hesitate to rush to the blue haired man's side, placing himself in between the soldier and the cruel people beating on him.

Unsure what to do, the guards turned toward their leader. Aizen turned back toward his generals, leaving his personal guards to surround the two captured men.

"Gin? Tōsen?" He asked, though he had already come to his own conclusion after the display he had seen and the subject was hardly in debate any longer. Still, he valued their thoughts and views.

Gin was the first to speak, happily and merrily sharing his opinion in a smooth and light voice, hardly befitting the matter at hand. "Interestin'. Courageous and strong of will and mind. He's perfect."

"Agreed. Stubborn perhaps, brash and unthinking but loyal. He makes an excellent candidate." Tōsen concluded, speaking in even tones after his counterpart was finished.

Aizen nodded, unsurprised but pleased that they had come to the same conclusion he had. Turning back to his guards and the two captives, he watched as Grimmjow slowly, cautiously climbed to his feet, his chest heaving and his teeth once again bared in his outrage.

"Take Sexta back to his chamber, clean him up and change him into something more acceptable. Have him prepped for a preliminary unit exam but inform Mayuri he is off limits for the time being." Aizen instructed, confident Grimmjow would understand his underlying threat that his next words held as he locked eyes with the unruly soldier. "Ichigo, you may return to your seat now. There wont be any more trouble."

Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow in time to see the man's vivid cerulean eyes narrow on Aizen while he curled his lip in distaste for Aizen's tactics. Realizing that Aizen was using Ichigo as collateral and without further instructions, the soldier turned on his heal and headed toward the door, ignoring as the guards around him stiffened and moved out of his path before following behind him, their weapons at the ready but not threatening.

A couple of the guards stayed behind, one shoving Ichigo toward the chair he had previously occupied and where their master had requested he sit once more. From near the exit, Grimmjow growled but didn't move against the guards as they opened the door for him.

The civilian watched as the soldier left the room and the door swung shut behind him before he slowly lowered himself into his seat. He turned to look at Aizen, his normally warm and kind brown eyes cold and hard. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Gin, if you would be so kind as to release our guest from his bindings." The seemingly polite request was more of a masked order but Gin happily followed it, hopping up from his seat to all but prance around Ichigo's.

Ichigo leaned forward, giving the silvery man room to maneuver and unlock the cuffs but he never took his unwavering gaze away from the leader of this strange and messed up organization. He pulled his freed hands in front of him, rubbing at his wrists as he leaned back in his chair again. "You didn't answer my question."

"Shouldn't you be asking about yourself?" Aizen asked, a slight smile tilting his lips as he took another sip from his tea. "You'll be staying as my guest for the time being so you might as well be comfortable. I'll have new and more appropriate attire designed for you. In the mean time, would you like some tea?"

"That's not what I asked." Ichigo interrupted. He didn't plan on asking what his fate would be fore he already knew he likely wouldn't be sticking around long. The three men he sat with were powerful people, no matter how friendly and hospitable they pretended to be. The were powerful and deadly. They wouldn't be letting him leave and risk their organization like that. He had no doubt he would be dead within the week. "What are you going to do to Grimmjow?"

Aizen's brow rose again ever so slightly in what could have been an amused or curious expression, but his smirk stayed in place and Ichigo couldn't discern what the man was thinking. "Very well. Sexta will be contained in his chamber until I decide his fate."

"What happens while he's tied up and locked away?" Ichigo asked, not buying what he was told and hardly believing the man was indecisive. The outrage and anger was easily heard in his voice and he did nothing to hide it from his features either.

"That all depends on his willingness to cooperate. My hope is that he can start fresh and begin regular training again soon."

Ichigo wasn't entirely sure what that meant. He knew Grimmjow would never cooperate, he would never bow to this man like the other soldiers did but the words held a confidence and underlying hint of finality that made him uneasy and sure that this deranged man had something hidden up his sleeve.

With a wave of his hand, Aizen's little servant girl scurried back through a small doorway, a fresh white cup and a tea pot full of steaming herbal tea in hand. She quickly went about serving their latest guest, obediently refilling her lord and master's cup first.

All the while, Aizen watched as the subtle expressions flitted over the orange haired man's expressive features, dancing with his thoughts and reeling with his mind as he attempted to decode what he had said. He hadn't been lying to Ichigo. In fact, everything he had said was truthful and it seemed Ichigo recognized that, but he was a smart young man with a the stubbornness to match. Gaining his trust and loyalty would not be an easy task.

* * *

**Let me know what your thoughts are~!  
**

****also, on a mostly unrelated note and out of precaution that I hopefully wont need. I've been informed that not only are certain stories being taken down, but a few profiles have been deleted completely. I don't know the details or reasoning behind it, nor do I know it it's actually true (though I really do appreciate the heads up, dear. Thank you) but JUST IN CASE there's any truth behind it and something happens to my profile, I'll update everyone with wherever I move my stuff too on my deviant art account as well as my tumblr. (both of which are under the same name as I am here and pretty easily found)


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly. Duo to a pretty bad storm and a tornado, I have no power at my apartment and wont have regular access to the internet for up to a week. So I apologize if I take a while to reply to reviews or comments. I promise I'll get to them when I can. (and before anyone get's worried, everyone is fine and no one was hurt that I know of)  
**

**anyway! Enjoy~  
**

* * *

"I want to see him." Ichigo tugged at the white sleeves of the clothing he had been given to wear. He didn't dare take his eyes off the man before him and even though he had almost free reign of the immense complex he had found himself in, he was still a prisoner.

He couldn't leave, couldn't even find a window to look out at the outside world. He was free to wonder the halls but the only exit he had been able to find was locked down and guarded and the majority of the doors he came to were locked as well.

Aizen steepled his fingers before his face and looked up from the stack of paper on his desk, a big, bold, gothic number six stamped on the file folder sitting next to it. He didn't need to ask who the young man was speaking of, it was quite obvious, though he was mildly surprised by Mr. Kurosaki's straight forward approach.

"I'm afraid spectators are not allowed at training and practice missions." Aizen said simply, preparing to go back to looking through Sexta's charts as he attempted to finalize his decisions on what to do with the unruly soldier.

"Be that as it may, you're the leader of this place. Why can't you let me watch? Or accompany me there if you're so worried?" Ichigo asked, standing on the opposite side of the long table and unwilling to take no for an answer. He fidgeted with the white clothing again, suddenly understanding why Grimmjow had liked the black sweatpants he'd changed him into what seemed an eternity ago.

The brunette said nothing for a moment, a single brow quirking just slightly while a pleasant enough smile twitched on his thin lips. After a moment of studying the younger man, Aizen finally nodded and closed the chart sitting on the table. He climbed to his feet, looking regal and well mannered as he tucked the papers under his arm and motioned for Ichigo to follow him.

Perhaps seeing what went on during Sexta's training was just what the civilian needed to finally break the young man enough to make Sexta listen. Aizen was in no way a stupid man, he could easily see that his soldier was very protective over the civilian he had dragged home with him. Perhaps if Ichigo began acting a little less stubborn and strong willed, it would cow Sexta into calming a bit for the civilian's sake.

The orange haired civilian was led down a series of winding corridors, through a few locked doors and finally into a strange, darkened room. The space was large and round, the floor bare and white, the walls matching. In the center, paneling tinted so darkly he could see nothing of whatever was inside formed a large, circular room and took up the majority of the space, leaving only an outer ring like area that could be walked nearly completely around.

Aizen's generals were already within the round room, standing beside a single chair and a control panel of sorts that was located near by. As he and Aizen entered the outer ring of the strange rooms, Gin and Tōsen turned toward them, bowing slightly as their leader entered behind their guest.

Ichigo looked around in slight confusion, wondering how in the hell anyone was supposed to train in this kind of room and wondering where Grimmjow was.

"I presume Sexta is still in the ring?" Aizen asked as he strode up to the tinted partitions like he could see through it.

"He is, Aizen-sama." Tōsen answered. Beside him, Gin chuckled in his silvery voice and pushed a button on the controls.

Ichigo joined Aizen as the tinted partition rolled up, disappearing into panels held in the ceiling of the room. Apparently it was sound proofed as well and before the darkened material had even risen high enough for Ichigo to see what was hidden inside the round area, growling that could have only been Grimmjow's filtered through, followed by the yelps and snarls of attack hounds.

Eyes wide, Ichigo had to keep himself from ducking to the ground in order to see what was going on quicker. The sight that awaited him dropped his stomach to ground, his heart falling into it's place.

"He cannot see us, nor hear us." Aizen spoke beside Ichigo, though the orange haired man hardly registered his voice as he stared at Grimmjow through the thick, bullet proof glass that made up the training room's walls.

In the middle of the rounded training area, the concrete below his bare feet pooled in thick, red puddles, stood the blue haired soldier. He panted as he snarled, crouched and spinning slow circles as hounds circled round and snarled right back, their fangs bared to match his.

He had been changed into a fresh pair of thin, white pants like the ones he had worn when first he had collapsed on Ichigo's door step. This time it wasn't rain that soaked them through and they were almost more red then white. Two chains snaked out the bottoms, a few feet's worth dragging the soiled cement, their ends attached to the cuffs around the soldier's ankles Ichigo knew the pants hid.

As the civilian watched in nearly horrified silence, one hound twitched into motion, sending the rest into a frenzy. Grimmjow all but roared his fury at them, his tone deep and growling and more animal than man. The first dog to lunge, sinking it's teeth into the flesh of his hip region, received a crushed skull for it's efforts.

A big fist flew down, catching the beast where it's snout joined the skull below it's eyes, the crunch resounding through the circular pit. Another hound was pushed back, skidding across the bloodied concrete as it tried to keep it's footing and scramble back toward the human in it's midst.

The hounds attacked with mindless hatred, their ferocity easily carried in their growls and barks and snapping jaws. Grimmjow staggered to the side, nearly tripping up as one slammed into him from behind. Lips peeled away from his overly sharp, modified teeth and his nostrils flared, he caught himself before he could hit the ground and spun in the same movement. His momentum carried him around and he snagged the beast's jaws in his hands, deftly kicking out at another dog and sending it to the hard ground.

With a growling yell, mouth opened wide to show off the rest of his sharp teeth, the muscle of the blue haired man's shoulders and arms bulged. A yelp and a sick slurping crawled up the hound's throat before the sound of tearing flesh silenced it's pained sounds and ceased it's struggles.

Grimmjow flung the lower jaw and a length of the beast's trachea away, letting it smack wetly into the shatter proof glass very near where Aizen stood watching. The hound's body thudded to the concrete and Grimmjow spun, disregarding it for another living target.

Ichigo covered his gaping mouth with his hand, his eyes wide but not showing the horror one would expect to see there, the horror Aizen had been hoping for. Instead, something akin to pity or pain settled there. These men had turned the blue haired renegade into a monster, were still trying to force him to become a mindless drone, a creature for killing. A weapon. Ichigo hated what he saw but his hate wasn't directed toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow was simply surviving the only way he knew how, the only way he could.

A last snarl rang through the air before a hound yelped and a body was thrown. The heavy hound slammed into the glass of the ring with enough force to make the structure groan under the strain. A few lines of thin, spiderwebbed cracks spread through the point of impact, branching out like they were trying to prove just how powerful Sexta was becoming. The beast hit the ground, a soundless whimper crawling up it's throat, it's body shattered as it tried to drag it's self away from the enraged man it was trapped with.

Grimmjow stalked toward the damaged glass, completely disregarding the dying hound as everyone on the opposite side stared in disbelief.

"Aizen." Sexta snarled in a deep voice, threat and hatred seething in the single word. As a big fist slammed into the cracked area, blood smearing the man's knuckles and the glass, Aizen was the first to react.

He spun around and grabbed the controls from Gin, pressing a button to call for the guards before he pressed the button that would switch on the intercom system and allow himself to speak to the figure within the ring.

"Do behave, Sexta. You have an audience."

Grimmjow knew the veiled threat for what it was. He knew that Aizen meant he had Ichigo at his side as they spoke and his seething hatred reached a level he had no words for. As he gave voice to that hatred, slamming into the glass again and forcing the cracks to branch ever further, several panels behind him slid open and guards flooded the room.

He ignored them, didn't even show that he realized they were there until one dared put a hand on him. The moment another human touched him, attempted to pull him away from the bullet proof glass and tried to restrain him, Grimmjow spun. He didn't bother punching out or sparing any of the other dozen guards so much as a glance. He pounced on the first man to make contact with him, driving the guard to the ground and landing perched atop him like an attacking mountain lion. Tanned hands yanked at the swat armor, stripping the face shield away as the guard struggled against him, too terrified to even scream.

By the time the other guards finally over powered Sexta and dragged him from the prone man, the guard no longer moved, a slowly spreading pool of red coloring the already stained concrete.

Grimmjow panted, a snarl on his every exhale as he tried to turn back to the glass, disregarding the men around him and fighting against the multiple sets of hands and arms that wrapped around him and tried to hold him down.

A weapon was brought forward, a two pronged, metal rod like the one that had been introduced during the fight with the pale soldier in Ichigo's home. Brown eyes wide, Ichigo couldn't quite stifle his gasp as electricity sparked and flashed blue as the object came into contact with Grimmjow's bare and heaving abdomen.

Sexta's head fell back, the corded muscle and tendon of his neck standing out through his tan skin as his jaw tightened and his brilliant blue eyes squeezed shut. A groaning growl filtered through his parted lips as the weapon was swung again. Still struggling, still fighting against the guards holding him back, it took two more devastating blows before Grimmjow finally collapsed to his knees, breath hitching as he tried to draw air in through the waves of electricity coursing through his body.

Ichigo spun to Aizen as Grimmjow was wrapped in his harness, the straps tightened and locked down. His muzzle was forced in place, his jaws clenched nearly too tightly for the guards to force them open from the cruel electricity forcing his muscles to spasm. After finally being secured in his restraints, he was hauled to his feet and dragged toward the opened panels of the training ring.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Ichigo demanded, his voice low but no where near calm as his anger surged. "What the hell was that? That's not training. What the hell are you doing to these people?"

Aizen said nothing. If he heard what the young man at his side had said, he made no point to acknowledge it. His face remained impassive, his expression calm and controlled but a storm roiled behind his eyes and he turned on his heel toward the door they had entered through. Ichigo quickly followed behind him, flanked by the two unnerving generals.

A guard rushed up to them the moment Aizen turned down the hall. "Sir, what should we do with Sexta?"

Still walking, forcing the guard to trail behind him, Aizen pondered for a moment before giving his orders. Sexta would not be controlled, not like he was now. He really had hoped that keeping the civilian as collateral would be enough to keep the unruly soldier subdued and obedient, but that didn't seem to be the case.

If anything Sexta seemed even more wild. He didn't heed commands any better than he had before his escape and every time the civilian's name was mentioned, it seemed to send Sexta into a frenzy, a very dangerous thing with his still developing strength. As had been demonstrated, he was becoming a liability and a hazard. The blue haired renegade was a ticking time bomb and he was still getting stronger, his bioengineered abilities still developing.

"Chain him in his cell. I want him immobile, do not allow for even the slightest movement. Send for Octava and Mayuri, have them meet me there." Aizen instructed. "I want the ring cleaned and repaired. Find me something stronger than shatter proof plexiglass. Much stronger."

The guard bowed and scurried away.

His mind made up for him, Aizen shifted the folder he carried under his arm. Sexta would be forced to start fresh, whether the soldier wanted it or not. If he had no memory of his freedom, nor of the civilian that had attempted to help him, the blue haired man would have no reason not to take orders. He was too valuable to simply throw away, so he would become the perfect soldier.

Brows furrowed, Ichigo scrambled behind Aizen as the man made his swift journey through the complex halls. Without turning around, the leader of the strange organization spoke up after a few seconds and a few confusing turns.

"Tōsen, if you would escort Mr. Kurosaki back to his rooms." The imposing and powerful man said, making his order seem almost polite as he faced straight ahead.

"Of course, Sir." The loyal general said, bowing his head slightly before turning on a dime and forcing Ichigo to slid on the tiles in order to avoid colliding with him.

Before he had the chance to say anything against Aizen's wishes, Ichigo was being led back in the direction they had come, the dark skinned man staying ominously silent as he led the way. Looking over his shoulder, the civilian watched as Aizen rounded a corner and out of his line of sight. Gin paused just after he turned down the same corridor, leaning back to peek around the corner and give Ichigo his best, eye closing grin and a deceivingly friendly wave.

Ichigo furrowed his brows, a scowl forming on his handsome features but there was very little he could do. They turned down a different hallway, entering an area the orange haired man was completely unfamiliar with. A few minutes of navigating the strange, all white hallways and Tōsen was standing before a locked door, punching in the code that would open it. He stood back and allowed Ichigo to proceed him, silent and emotionless as he appeared to stare directly ahead through his dark glasses.

Ichigo edged passed him through the doorway, looking over at the man. He waved his hand before the dark glasses as he passed by, curiosity getting the better of him. The ever silent general rose a single brow, but otherwise remained motionless until Ichigo had passed him.

The civilian's own brows shot to his hairline, a bit surprised that he had received a reaction, and scurried by and into a hallway he was all too familiar with. The general slid the door shut behind them, turning in the direction of Ichigo's designated rooms.

Shoulder's slumping slightly, the orange haired man walked the rest of the way without really needing to be guided by Aizen's man. Lost in thought, he barely registered entering his lavish and almost inviting rooms, but he did hear the click of the lock as the door swung shut behind him. So he was to be locked away now, after all. He wasn't surprised and he trooped over to the large, white bed that took up the corner.

His thoughts swirled around what he had seen back in the so called training room. He was still convinced that wasn't training. By the amount of blood coating the floors and the blue haired soldier's panting, Ichigo knew Grimmjow had been pitting himself against more than just the half dozen hounds Ichigo was there to witness. He had been fighting and killing long before Ichigo had demanded to see him. Yet he had still been able to drag up the strength and fury to attempt spiting Aizen.

Grimmjow's hatred must have ran deep. Perhaps it was all that had kept the renegade going.

Ichigo knew Aizen had plans for Grimmjow. He didn't know what they were, but he knew the man was a conniving and cunning bastard. He must have come up with something, else Ichigo wouldn't have been locked away where he wouldn't be able to interrupt or get in the way.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Ichigo leaned back on the bed. Staring up at the white ceiling, he racked his brain and pondered on all the horrendous things Aizen could be up to. And there were a lot of them to think about.

Further down the hall, back in the direction Aizen had disappeared and not nearly as far away from Ichigo's current location as he would have thought, Tōsen paused before the sliding doors that closed the hallway off from the inner chambers of the Soldiers' quarters.

As the doors parted, reveling another hallway of sorts, rows of steel, barred doors with heavy locking systems on each facing him, the vicious snarling of an angry soldier vibrated through the space. The doors slid closed behind him, blocking out the sounds and keeping the hall seem quiet and peaceful to anyone who would happen to walk by.

Backed into a corner of his cell, corded body still wrapped in his immobilizing harness and jaws still safely hidden behind his muzzle, Sexta growled his fury as he dared any of the guards to near him.

They had managed to drag him into his room but had yet to be able to chain him to the strengthened and reinforced rings attached to the back wall like Aizen had demanded. Still on his feet and free of the sedatives Octava had modified to put him under, Grimmjow was a force to be reckoned with, free use of his arms or not. He had already downed one of the guards that had escorted him there.

The barred door that led directly into the chamber he was held in was pulled open, the heavy portal groaning slightly on the steel hinges. Blue eyes flickered in that direction just long enough to take in the sight of the man he hated above all others, the two generals flanking behind him as always.

Aizen caught Grimmjow's eye, letting a slight smile quirk his lips as he stepped aside. Blue pools of rage widened and darkened in seething contempt as Mayuri entered the cell, an unrestrained Octava and Cuatro following behind.

The guards backed away, carefully eyeing the aggressive soldier as they got out of the scientist's way. Grimmjow's snarling growl grew louder as the first hints of desperation crept into his mind. His vivid gaze darted from Aizen, to Mayuri, lingering on Cuatro and Octava before going back to the scientist.

Mayuri reached into the folds of his lab coat, withdrawing a syringe, the needle long and shining and the liquid within a sickly golden yellow. Blue brow's furrowed, full lips peeling away from the rubber of his gag as Grimmjow bared his teeth in animalistic fury.

The moment the scientist took a step forward, Grimmjow darted off toward the side, easily muscling his way through the ring of guards and getting to the door. Aizen stood in his way, his expression never changing, before Cuatro appeared directly before the bound soldier.

Grimmjow snarled in the shorter male's face before he dropped into a crouch, preparing to defend himself and knowing he was about to be dragged into the lab. While only one of the men in the room with him was strong enough to be his equal, Grimmjow was out numbered and out matched. To his left, Octava calmly adjusted his glasses, letting an easy smirk cross his fair features and silently letting the blue haired soldier know he had a few tricks up his sleeves. At his unguarded back, Mayuri held the syringe that would knock him flat and before him, Cuatro blocked his exit.

Aizen's voice cut through the constant growl and the chaos waring in Grimmjow's mind, bringing more dread than it's calm and neutral tone should have been able to. "Keep him awake. I want him drugged but not out, at least for a while."

Sexta's blood ran cold as he surged forward again, only to have the scientist behind him bend down and yank on the loose chains affixed to his ankle cuffs. He stumbled as Cuatro calmly and emotionlessly drove a knee into his stomach.

Cuatro descended on the prone soldier, holding him down and keeping him on the ground as he struggled. As the drugs began taking effect, Grimmjow's struggling grew less coordinated and less forceful, his growling taking on almost a whine as he panted.

Finally, Sexta still weakly trying to get away, the smaller soldier hauled him to his feet. Octava grabbed the other side of his harness and the two soldiers dragged their comrade from his cell.

Grimmjow snarled around his gag but in the back of his mind, he knew he was helpless to stop them as they led him out into the hall, Aizen leading the way. He didn't need to look to know where they were going and he hung his head, panting and tripping up as he struggled through the numbing drugs.

He didn't bother raising his head as he was dropped to the cold tile of the lab floor, the smell of antiseptic and various chemicals strong in the chilled air. His lip weakly curled as the hands holding him released his harness and Aizen stepped into his view, well his feet anyway.

The strap that held his muzzle in place was snagged by a rough hand and yanked to force his head back, bringing his face up to meet their master's gaze. The blue of his eyes still swirled defiantly, unbreakable and untamable, but Aizen planned to change that. "It really is a shame you forced my hand, Sexta. That fighting spirt of yours could have made you a valuable asset."

Grimmjow growled in answer as a cold, steel lab table was brought into the room he had been deposited in. The scientist grabbed a scalpel from his extensive collection of tools and cut the soldier's blood stained pants from his body as he was hauled back to his feet to be laid out on the table.

The harness was removed but the drugs in Grimmjow's system prevented him from fighting his way free. They didn't stop him from trying though and it still took Cuatro, Octava and two other guards to hold the bluenette down long enough for Mayuri to secure the table's straps and anchor the man in place.

A shiver racked Sexta's spine as his bare body settled against the cold metal. The buckles and straps of his muzzle clinked against the smooth surface below his head as he attempted to keep an eye on Aizen. He failed miserably as the room and the bright lights overhead seemed to spin.

"Conduct your tests and see how far the serum has progressed before you put him under and do the wipe." Aizen's voice rang cold and hollow in the lab.

"Of course, Aizen." Mayuri said with a wicked grin, his long, yellowed teeth exposed in his glee and his odd face paint making him look all the more dangerous and insane.

Grimmjow snarled behind his muzzle, tugging at the restraints holding him down and getting no where. He fought a loosing battle against the sedatives and while they were mild compared to the concoction needed to knock him out completely, they were enough to keep him placid and weaken him enough to keep him from breaking free.

Blue eyes slowly widened as the cold steel of the scalpel that had been used to cut his clothing from him touched the exposed flesh of his abdomen. A breath hissed between his teeth, rushing out around the gag as the point pushed through his skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

A few feet away, Octava cocked a pink brow as he snapped a pair of rubber gloves in place over his long fingers in preparation. They had been left with so many unanswered questions after Sexta had managed his escape. Now that he was back, they may finally be able to find those answers and perhaps even be able to tell Aizen-sama just how strong the blue haired man would become. And, of course when they were done and awakened from the memory wipe, he would become the perfect soldier, remembering nothing of his freedom, nothing of his previous life. He would only know his master and his fellow soldiers, only that he was meant to do their leader's bidding and kill those in his way. He would be a weapon.

Aizen patiently waited for the sliding door of the lab to hiss open, the pressurized locks releasing and allowing a puff of warm air from the hall to invade the chilled room. As the head of the bioengineering plant stepped through the doors, a pained, strangled grunt crawled from Sexta's throat as the scientist began his exam.

The doors slid closed behind he and his generals and a gentle smile curved Aizen's lips. Sexta's pained sounds escalated, becoming agonized screams, muffed by the gag but unmistakable as they pierced the silence of the hallway.

* * *

**Poor Grimmjow... Please let me know what you thought~!  
**

**Also! I'm shamelessly self promoting, k~? True-Love-IchiHichi and I are collaborating on a story! It's a GrimmShiro / GrimmIchi (kinda) and it's sure to be good! Please go check it out! The first chapter is out and you can find it under our joint profile, the name is _Love Thorne _and the story is called_ Corrupted Love. _Thanks!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well. The chapter's short and I'm really not sure I'm too happy with it...but it's as good as it's going to get and I'm sick of looking at it so try to enjoy **

* * *

Arms comfortably folded over his chest, the leader and master of all within the walls of the extensive building stood gracefully within the lab. The cool air of the lab didn't register as he watched his scientist and the soldier trained as such scan through columns of genetic information as it flashed across the screens.

Aizen waited quietly as the two discussed and pointed out certain proteins and the patterns they formed. So deep in what they were doing, in gathering the information their master had demanded, the two hadn't heard the hiss of the glass doors as he entered, nor the click as they shut and locked behind him.

After a moment, the pink haired soldier looked up from what he was doing and finally realized they were being watched. He straightened, gaining Mayuri's attention as well. Octava, unbound while he worked in the lab, bowed slightly before straightening once more, his intelligent eyes hovering over his master. Mayuri barely nodded but being the head scientist and of a higher rank than the soldier at his side, he addressed the powerful man in their lab.

"What can we do for you, Aizen-sama?" The strange scientist asked, though his voice dripped with a tone that suggested he knew what the man was there for and was ever amused by it. His superiority complex would have gotten on Aizen's nerves long ago had the unique and eccentric scientist not been so good at what he did.

"Were you able to retrieve what I asked for?" Aizen unfolded his arms and slowly wondered toward the far end of the lab, nearing the back wall and the containment cell located there. He grabbed a manila folder on his way passed Mayuri and Octava, it's contents filled with details about a certain guest of theirs.

"We did, Sir." Mayuri swiveled in his chair, keeping his master in his line of sight. "As is expected of him, Octava did well in retrieving the sample. We started analyzing and developing the same day he returned from collecting Sexta and the civilian."

"Will you need to retrieve another sample from him?" Aizen asked, peering through the thick bars and glass of the containment cell; a small cage like room that could be closed off and fed with it's own supply of oxygen. It was kept separate from the rest of the lab in every way in the off chance that something should go horribly wrong and would put the rest of the facility in danger.

His fingers danced along the edge of the folder, but the subject within the cell was not the same as the one they spoke of.

"No Sir. The first sample should be sufficient and he will stay none the wiser." When Aizen said nothing, just continued to stare at the shackled figure laying prone inside the containment cell as he slowly opened their guest's chart, Octava picked up where his colleague left off.

"Mr. Kurosaki was rather distracted during our re-capture of Sexta. I'm positive he doesn't even remember the small prick of a needle."

Aizen turned from the cell to look back at his scientists, quickly glancing down at the papers in his hands. It seemed that, judging from what they had found so far, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki would make a perfect candidate, both in attitude and in his genetic composition.

However, since the orange haired man wasn't hand selected by Aizen himself, but rather indirectly by one of his soldiers, the powerful man had his reasons to hesitate. He also knew the civilian had family somewhere, though his digging showed they lived in a different country. "Good. I haven't decided what to do with him just yet, but it seems a waste to throw out a perfectly good body and after coming into contact with the soldiers, he can't possibly be released. Continue developing and running simulations. I want to know his potentials before we do anything."

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

"I presume the wipe went well. Is he ready?" The brunette asked, shifting their conversation to another, possibly more pressing topic. Both scientists knew who he spoke of.

"He is, Sir." Mayuri stood from his chair, clicking a few buttons on his keyboard and bringing up a different set of data. The steady pulse of the containment cell's occupant ticked in the corner, brain wave activity listed near by. Everything medically needed to keep tabs on their patient pulsed and showed strong signs but it was something else entirely that kept everyone's attention.

Aizen stepped up to the screen, glancing over the display. A projection of how the Resurrection serum would continue to effect Sexta and his developing strengths had been charted out on the screen after the computer had been updated with the soldier's new stats and ran it's simulations. Aizen liked what he saw and he liked the calculations his scientists produced. If they were even near correct with their estimates and findings, this could be one of their most powerful weapons yet. "Wake him."

The two scientists bowed and crossed the lab. A series of numbers opened the pressure lock of the containment cell and allowed the even colder air to escape into the main lab, billowing as a low puff of fog to dissipate along the floor as the thick glass frosted over.

The man within remained still in his unnatural unconsciousness, his only motion the slow rise and fall of his muscled chest. Stripped of his clothing, he lay bare against a metal table, the air cool enough to frost over parts of the cot that weren't warmed by his body. His thickly corded arms rested at his sides, his legs stretched out straight. Heavy straps bound him to the table, keeping his limbs in place and another wrapped around his abdomen. His hot breath puffed in the air above him, showing his steady, sleep heavy breaths and the corded, well honed muscle of his body stayed relaxed under the few binds keeping him in place.

Octava flipped his pink hair from his face as he drew forth a syringe and uncapped the long needle. Plastic protector held between his teeth, he gently flicked the cartridge of the syringe to stir it's contents as he held it to the light. Leaving the restraints in place, the smaller soldier bent low over the crook of the unconscious man's arm. With practiced motions and a steady hand, the needle entered a visible vein and a clear, burning liquid was injected.

The smaller man quickly stepped back, recapping the needle as the potent injection began taking effect almost immediately. Blue brows furrowed and full lips peeled away from white, over sharp teeth as a low, rumbling groan crawled from the man's throat.

Aizen crossed his hands behind his back and waited, watching as his previously unruly soldier slowly awakened and sat up. No one commented as his progress was halted by the bindings before the man jerked one arm up, then the other, snapping the straps without any further thought. He undid the rest of the restraints himself and slowly settled his bare feet upon the cold tile floor, shivering lightly in the frigid room.

Seeming to shake himself into a more wakeful state, the soldier climbed to his feet and his full, intimidating hight. His aura alone was enough to make the small cell seem stifling and raise the temperature. He remained silent as he turned to look at his master, disregarding the other two in the room as though they were nothing. And in truth, they were nothing when faced with his strength.

"What is your purpose, Sexta?" Aizen asked the big man, a slight smile quirking the edges of his lips. His features remained impassive, his eyes cold as they studied the soldier's reactions, looking for any sign at all that the wipe hadn't been effective.

Sexta lowered to one knee, his head bowed before the man he had hated above all others. "To serve you, Aizen-sama."

••••••

It had been days since Ichigo had been allowed to see Grimmjow, days since that last so called training exercise. He had come to the conclusion that even Aizen knew what he had been doing wasn't legitimate training. The leader of the facility the orange haired man found himself in had been punishing the disobedient soldier. But the punishment must have not been sufficient, if the man's words had been anything to go by, or Grimmjow's reactions to it, for that matter.

His words in the hall had carried a finality, like he had anticipated exactly what would happen and had prepared for it. Aizen was done with the blue haired man, done with dealing with his insubordination and he had a way to put an end to it.

But that's as far as Ichigo had figured out. He didn't know what that meant. He didn't know what would happen to Grimmjow or what had likely already happened. It had been days and no one Ichigo had run into had seen nor heard anything of the bluenette. He hadn't been dragged into the training room nor Aizen's large office area, Ichigo had checked. He checked constantly. For all he knew, Grimmjow had been killed.

No longer confined to his rooms and once more allowed to roam at his will, he had spent the passed several days attempting to get back through to the hallway Aizen had been storming down before Tōsen had been ordered to lock him in his rooms. Ichigo found that he was once again only allowed to roam the areas Aizen deemed appropriate and the hallways he was looking for were still off limits. He was treated with the formalities of a guest, but that wasn't at all what he was.

Currently, Ichigo stood in the door way of the training room he had witnessed Grimmjow's powerful display in. He watched as Cuatro sparred with a soldier Ichigo had never seen, one that looked nearly as emotionless and far more lazy. The bigger soldier yawned, his shaggy brown hair falling into his face as he lethargically danced away from one of Cuatro's strikes. Neither of the two made a sound and it was the quietest fight Ichigo had ever witnessed, though guards stood by with restraints and electrified weapons in hand.

Ichigo looked about the room. No longer cracked and damaged, the glass of the ring had been fixed, presumably replaced by something stronger than what they had been using, though it was just as clear and looked nearly the same. The bodies of the hounds were long gone, the blood stains cleaned and the concrete floor unmarred. No evidence at all remained of what Ichigo had seen. The glass was replaceable. The ring could be cleaned. The hounds were expendable and new soldiers could be trained. The men Aizen kept under his thumb were nothing but tools, replaceable and expendable just like everything else.

Finally fed up with not getting answers and being unable to find out about Grimmjow's fate, Ichigo turned back toward the door. He stormed through the halls, ignoring the few guards posted in certain areas and roughly shoving one aside as he neared Aizen's personal office. The guard instantly bristled but he was unable to defy his orders and retaliate against his master's guest.

The fiery orange haired man almost wished the man would have threw his orders out the window. He would have welcomed a physical confrontation in that moment, welcomed the adrenaline and a way to blow off some steam. But that would never happen. Going against what Aizen said was like going against god himself to these people. It was unheard of. It was sin.

Ichigo threw the doors wide, satisfied when they slammed against the walls and bounced back, nearly closing behind him as he stormed in. Seated at the long table that served as his desk, Aizen let a near silent sigh escape before he looked up. He forced a pleasant smile to tilt his lips and set his pen down, grabbing up his tea before he spoke.

"This is becoming a bad habit, Mr. Kurosaki." He said, his voice dignified and showing nothing of his annoyance or anger. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm getting sick of this. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I quit. I'm done playing. Where's Grimmjow now? Did you torture him? Kill him?" Ichigo was fuming, his voice steadily growing louder in his outrage. He was done. Just done. Sick of waiting and sick of wondering what was going to happen, he ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that whispered to him and told him it was dangerous to speak like this to the man seated before him. "Why am I even still here? If it's not to keep him in line anymore, than why are you even letting me live?"

Ichigo broke his own, previously made rule of not asking about his fate but he couldn't care at this point. His natural need to protect others screamed for him to demand answers and he wanted answers about Grimmjow's fate. The man had only been trying to get away from these people and Ichigo had allowed him to be dragged back.

He wasn't the soldier he was trained to be. He wasn't a monster or a mindless dog to do his master's bidding and he wasn't meant to be a killer.

If Aizen was surprised by the orange haired young man's revelation that he had simply become collateral, the man didn't show it. In fact, he showed nothing at all as he took a sip of his tea. "Sexta still lives and I can assure you he is perfectly healthy. A damaged soldier would do me little good."

"I don't believe you." Ichigo spat back where he stood on the opposite side of the long table. His features were twisted into an expressive scowl, his displeasure obvious and his normally warm molten eyes hot with seething anger.

He hated the way Aizen made his men seem like they were simple property and he hated what he was doing to them. In fact, the longer he was forced to stay confined within the walls of the strange plant, the more Ichigo began hating Aizen.

"Believe what you will." Was his simple answer as Aizen went back to his work. "Have a seat. He will be reporting here soon and you can see with your own eyes, if you wish."

Brows furrowed, Ichigo remained standing as he stared at the older man, unable to believe him yet unable to convince himself Aizen was lying. The man never lied. Sure, he twisted the truth and played with his words to make them suit his needs but he had yet to blatantly lie.

The rattle of chains outside the office sounded through the parted doors and Ichigo spun to look behind him. A low rumbling had his heart in his throat, the displeased growl far too recognizable to be from anyone else. Not a moment later, a guard slipped between the doors and bowed lowed.

"Sir, Sexta is back." The guard ignored the civilian all together, his eyes trained on the floor. His body tensed as another growl from the hall reached him, the soldier's unhappiness clear.

"Of course. Bring him in." Aizen settled his pen down once more, pushing the stack of papers back and away from him as he watched the guard scramble to quickly pull the doors wide.

Ichigo backed away, edging out of the man's path and off to the side as the air thickened with tension and barely stifled fear.

Grimmjow was led into the room, his harness wrapped firmly around his torso, binding his powerful arms where they couldn't hurt anyone and his muzzle in place to further hinder him. An entourage of nervous guards followed him, their weapons at the ready, two of them holding chains that secured to the big soldier's harness like leashes. Sexta lowered his head to bring his face close to the guard that held the door as he bared his teeth through the grill of his muzzle and the man took a frightened step back.

Bare feet making not a sound, Grimmjow stalked passed Ichigo without a second glance, his blue eyes darting over him just long enough to take his measure, predatory and cunning before they panned over to his master as he deemed the civilian to be non-threatening.

Ichigo's brows rose to his hairline before furrowing all over again. The bluenette certainly looked healthy enough, he didn't limp, he didn't bleed, his white pants were clean and his body radiated with his natural aggression and confidence, yet the civilian knew something wasn't right. The fight was still in his beautiful blue gaze, but it wasn't the same. It was somehow...tame, spiritless. This was Sexta, but it wasn't Grimmjow.

The blue haired soldier pulled to a stop a mere step from the end of the table, much as he had when first he had been recaptured. Every guard in the room stiffened and readied their weapons, prepared for whatever the unruly man would do. The guards holding onto his chains planted their feet, puling their leashes tight but nothing happened.

Aizen stood from his seat and walked around the table to stand before his soldier, all too pleased with himself and his revamped super soldier.

"Still don't like the restraints, I see. I suppose some instincts just run too deep." He said, a small smile twitching at his lips before he gave his guards a command. "Remove them."

The guard that had been holding the door blanched, his eyes widening in disbelief. "What? Sir, I beg your pardon, but are you sure that's a wise idea? With his reputation..."

Aizen rose a single brow in the man's direction, his eyes taking on a cold look that spelled the man's fate. He didn't need to utter a second command and the guard scrambled forward, trembling as he began removing Sexta's heavy muzzle.

Standing obediently still, the soldier tilted his head to the side, his jaw flexing as the muzzle was quickly pulled away and the guard began working on the harness. A quiet rumbling trembled deep in his chest as he flexed against his heavy restraints. The aggressive action caused the man's fingers to falter, slowing his progress as he worked the locks from the straps. Grimmjow bared his teeth and snarled again, his temper simmering.

With a sharp intake of air, the guard redoubled his efforts and the impatient soldier was quickly set free, the harness pulled away. Again, every guard that had flooded into the room stiffened as Sexta pulled his thick arms in front of his body and stretched his corded muscles. But again, nothing happened.

"Sexta." Aizen spoke, his voice deceivingly calm and sounding beyond pleased. He didn't bother sparing his guest a glance, knowing exactly what he would find deep in those chocolaty eyes; shock and confusion. "I believe we have a lowly guard that dares question my authority."

The guard's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he backed away, his hands waving before him as he stammered an apology and tried to reassure his leader he only meant the best. Panic made him stumble on his words and all the armor he wore would do him little good.

Grimmjow's features transformed into a manic, over joyed grin and his cyan eyes flickered with a cold fire in his delight. As he spun on the man, his hand shot out and snagged the guard's arm to keep him from backing up further. The rest of the guards remained motionless and silent, unwilling to help their comrade and go against Aizen's orders or the soldier he allowed to do his bidding.

Ichigo flinched as the snap of bone rang through the nearly silent room, interrupting the guard's pleas and turning them into pained screams. With a flick of his wrist, Grimmjow had snapped the man's arm at the elbow. With quick, fluid motions, he pulled the guard closer to his own body and brought his fist down, connecting with the man's forearm. Again the snap of bone was drowned out by new screaming as the guard scrambled to get away from the deadly soldier.

The civilian's eyes darted to look at Aizen as Grimmjow pounced. The man stood by and watched, studying the way Sexta moved, the way his eyes zeroed in on his target and never once strayed to the orange haired man. He was pleased with what he saw and it showed ever so slightly on his features, in his benign smile and the shimmer in his hard eyes.

Disgusted, Ichigo looked back to Grimmjow as his long finger's wrapped around the weakly struggling guard's throat. The orange haired man didn't know what Aizen had managed to do to change Grimmjow, but it sat in his gut and made him feel ill. The once proud and stubborn man, the escaped renegade that fought with everything he had simply in the hopes of leaving this behind him, was no where to be seen. Before, he had willingly thrown himself at his so called master, all teeth and rage and destruction. Now he bowed at the man's feet. He willingly and unthinkingly followed the man's commands like the good soldier he was supposed to be, like the hounds he hated.

It was clear no one would help the screaming guard as he pushed against Sexta and a pool of red slowly spread across the white tiles, soaking through his armor and smearing the soldier's hands. No one would lift a finger against Aizen's orders and no one would throw their lives away by attempting to pull the enraged soldier off the guard. But Ichigo couldn't stand by and watch, not knowing that he was at least partially responsible. It had been him that had allowed Grimmjow to be recaptured, after all. If he hadn't been holding the man back and slowing him down, who knows how far the bluenette would have managed to flee.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo surged forward, wrapping his hands around the man's bulging upper arm and heaving with all his strength. "Stop, Grimmjow, that's enough!"

His strength was no match for Grimmjow's enhanced abilities but simply laying his hands on the man's burning skin was enough to draw attention to himself. The soldier spun, his teeth bared and fury lighting his eyes. His hand fisted in the front of Ichigo's white shirt, staining the cloth above his heart red with blood. He surged forward, pinning the civilian to the wall beside the doors.

Brown eyes wide but not with fear, Ichigo stared right back at the soldier, his hands braced against Grimmjow's chest as Sexta leaned in close. He snarled in the civilian's face, his sharp teeth threatening as his lips peeled back.

"Grimm..." Ichigo's voice barely rose above a whisper. Nothing but instinct driven rage seethed in the cool cerulean pools before Ichigo's eyes. There was none of the blue haired man's wild defiance and no recognition. Ichigo was just another person, a civilian and a creature easily destroyed.

The soldier's eyes narrowed, searching the civilian's face as his nostrils flared with his aggression. A low growl rumbling in his chest and escaping through clenched teeth, Grimmjow released the civilian as quickly and unexpectedly as he had attacked. He turned away from the young man, stepping over the mess he had made of the guard, uncaring as he left bloody footprints in his wake. Nearing his master, he bowed his head before Aizen, awaiting further orders.

* * *

**Grimmjow willingly bowing to Aizen- Bet you never thought you'd see that... Thoughts?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh. Terribly long wait for this... I'm sorry... I've been struggling with a horrible writers block on top of picking up more hours at work, please forgive me  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the update~  
**

* * *

"I'm impressed, Sexta." Aizen's cool voice drifted through the silent room as Ichigo's eyes widened. Back still pressed against the wall as if the soldier were still holding him there, the civilian stared in near horror as Grimmjow's glacial eyes obediently remained on his master's feet, his head bowed. "Your new found self control is spectacular. I never imagined you would be able to keep from killing something so weak."

"I was not ordered to kill the civilian." Sexta's voice was deep and calm, quiet in a way it normally wasn't. There was no growl to it, no emotion. It reminded the civilian of the smaller soldier, of the way Cuatro spoke.

The ever so slight smile on Aizen's features spoke volumes as the man looked down at his newest, once again most promising soldier. "Return to the lab. There are a few more tests to be ran before I can send you out again."

Sexta nodded and turned toward the door as the guards carrying his restraints began cautiously creeping toward him. The soldier curled his lip at them but his eyes remained flat, void.

Aizen chuckled at the expression. "I'm sure he wont be needing those this time."

The guards looked at Aizen with obvious surprise but didn't dare question him, the reminder of what happened to those that did still smeared across the floor in a bloody mess. Grimmjow led himself to the door, trailed by the nervous guards.

Ichigo ripped his gaze away from Aizen, his mind reeling for answers and coming up blank. He pushed himself away from the wall and spun the corner around the door frame, rushing out into the hallway after the blue haired soldier.

"Grimmjow!" He shouted and was ignored, the only response he received was from a single guard that turned to look over his shoulder at the civilian. Rushing up behind the man, Ichigo pushed one the guards out of his way to come up side by side with the still walking soldier.

The man walked with his usual confident and predatory grace, his stride long and easy. He faced straight ahead, a single brow raising fractionally as Ichigo looked up at him, his own furrowed into a deep and confused scowl.

"Grimmjow, what are y-"

"I don't know who that is, why do you keep calling me that?" The solder cut him off, never turning to face him.

"What?" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. There had to be a mistake. The soldier at his side was certainly the same man, he was just...not. Ichigo shook his head, at a loss for what to say.

One of the guards turned to him as they neared a door, blocking his path as Sexta waited for another to punch in the key code to grant him access. "Authorized personal only beyond this point." The man recited like he was reading off of a sign.

Ichigo stood frozen in the hall as Grimmjow disappeared through the doorway, the doors hissing closed behind him and his entourage of guards.

"Mah mah..." Ichigo flinched but refused to humor the man enough to spin and face him. Gin leaned closer until he hovered over Ichigo's shoulder. "Poor lil civilian all alone in Aizen-sama's desert a monsters."

"He is not a monster." Ichigo grit his teeth as he finally turned to look at the silver haired general. Not surprisingly, the man's wide grin was in danger of splitting his face in half, his eyes all but closed to hide their color.

"Wha'ever ya say, lil civilian, wha'ever ya say." Gin tilted his head, his silver hair falling to one side and across his brow. He somehow managed to keep his creepy grin even while talking. "Jus' ya wait."

"Gin." The strange general's brows rose slightly as he stood up straight and turned to face Aizen as he walked through the doors of his office further down the hall. "Stop tormenting my guests."

"Aww~ Ya wound me, Aizen-sama. We was only havin' a conversation." Gin happily pranced away, his stride springy and light. As he came to stand beside his master and began following the man in the opposite direction, he looked back over his shoulder at Ichigo, one ice colored eye opened for a fraction of a second before he turned back to Aizen.

Ichigo stared after them as they left him standing in the hall, his mind reeling and frozen all at once.

••••••

Back from going through more of Aizen-sama's pointless and odd tests, Sexta sat nonchalantly in the corner of his cell. Free of his cursed restraints, his bare back against the cool cinderblock and his long, white clad legs stretched out before him, the soldier watched as a few nervous guards eyed him warily.

They're fear of him was amusing, something he found he enjoyed playing with. All he had to do was snarl or tense up and they were flinching and readying weapons. It proved they understood just how great the power difference was between himself and them.

Still waiting for the results of his testing, Sexta rotated his wrists and flexed his fingers cracking his knuckles where his hands sat in his lap. He raised a single blue brow at the guard that jumped and stared over his shoulder at the soldier. The man's eyes widened and he quickly turned to look back toward the door and pointedly ignored the seemingly bored soldier.

Glancing about his cell, the soldier snorted at the guard's reaction as his vivid eyes trained on the nearly blank wall to his left. In direct view of the small, barred window on his door, a set of well made, heavy duty shackles and chains had been bolted to the wall. He curled his lip at the objects meant to bind and fasten the person held by them but the thing that really tugged on his mind was that he couldn't figure out why Aizen-sama would have them installed in his room. He was fairly certain not all the soldiers were chained and bound at night and he hadn't been since the cell was assigned to him.

Between the annoying tests he was forced to partake in and the over abundance of devices made specifically for binding him in particular, the small details didn't sit right with the soldier. The guards were wary of all Aizen's soldiers, as they should be, but they seemed particularly fearful of him. When dealing with him, there was none of the lax complacence that came with the comfort of repetition that he noticed they had with the other soldiers.

And that odd orange haired young man. It was clear he was a mere civilian. He lacked the training to be anyone in Aizen-sama's employ, nor did he have any of the killing intent. He didn't belong, he was much too innocent to be in the complex.

The civilian had acted like he knew Sexta. There had been confusion in his expressive brown eyes, but there had also been trust. He didn't flinch back or prepare to defend himself when Sexta moved. He hadn't hesitated to get near the soldier, not even as he had killed the guard that had stepped out of line. There was something about the strange man with bright hair, something that almost drew Sexta's curiosity. He had been oddly comfortable walking at the man's side in the hall. The action seemed familiar, like a vivid dream.

Sexta's sever brows furrowed as he blew a nearly inaudible sigh through his nostrils. A single word the civilian had said kept coming back to him, even as he had laid upon the cold metal table in the lab during his testing. A single name that was foreign to him, yet rolled off his tongue with natural ease and a saucy confidence. Who was this 'Grimmjow' the civilian had mistaken him for?

But perhaps he was just being paranoid and looking too far into it. Sexta's thoughts were pulled away from his inner musings as the door to his cell creaked open, the guards bowing slightly as they held it and backed out their master's way. Comfortable enough where he sat on the cement floor of his chamber, the soldier didn't bother standing as Aizen swept into the room and his generals took the guards' places.

Aizen raised a single brow at him as the powerful man looked down at the soldier. The blue haired soldier arched a brow and matched his gaze. After a moment, it becoming abundantly clear that Sexta didn't intend to get up and greet him properly, Aizen waved forward another guard and a tray of food was brought into the cell. The man set it on the small side table that occupied one corner and quickly scurried back out the door.

The predatory soldier let his head tilt back slightly as he took in the scents that wafted through his room. A slight thread of cautious suspicion accompanied the prospect of his meal but the feeling seemed unwarranted so he climbed to his feet and followed Aizen over to the table, two chairs setting around it.

They took their seats and Aizen motioned for the soldier to dig in. Like an abused dog unused to regular meals, Sexta waisted little time in doing just that as his master began telling him of his test results. As expected, he had passed with ease, though he really didn't understand what the testing was for. It didn't matter much though, he didn't really care about what they were for.

"So when do I get to start regular missions again?" Sexta asked between bites, his intense gaze never leaving his master and his voice deep and rumbling.

"You must understand, Sexta. You are still relatively new to my army and I only wish to insure you're worth putting the time and effort into." Aizen studied the soldier before him. It seemed the wipe had been an overwhelming success, yet there was still something about the soldier. He still seemed to carry his natural dislike of authority and he still enjoyed scaring the wit out of the guards. Even as he bowed before Aizen there was still that underlying feeling of sarcasm, like he was just going through the motions because he had to.

Sexta snorted and leaned back in his chair, his meal cleared in record time. He crossed his corded arms over his chest and watched Aizen right back, fearlessly matching his cold gaze with one just as chilled. "Haven't I proven myself with all of your damn tests?"

A single brow arched ever so slightly, Aizen's small smile never wavered. There was that lack of respect for authority. But Sexta was right about his extensive testing. He had passed each and every one of them. All the tests showed he remembered nothing of his past, that he was ready to do Aizen's bidding. Perhaps just like his hate for the restraints and chains, his hate for authority was a deep seated instinct.

"I suppose you have." Aizen stood from his chair, motioning one of the guards forward to take the now empty tray from the table. "I've one last thing I would like you to do before you begin team missions, however. Think of it as a solo mission."

Sexta raised a single blue brow and stood as well, not liking that he had to look up at the powerful leader of the facility.

"A hunt, of sorts." Aizen continued to explain. "I'm going to release your prey into the forest, give him a head start. I want him dead before he leaves our boundaries."

A wicked grin curved Sexta's features, showing off his unnaturally sharp teeth before the expression flattened again and he narrowed his eyes. "Who's my prey?"

"The civilian." Aizen watched Sexta's every reaction, searching for anything untold. This final test would determine what happened to both Sexta and Mr. Kurosaki. Sexta would seal their respective fates for them. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, Aizen-sama, just boring."

Aizen and his generals left, more than pleased with Sexta's progress. The guards that had been within the soldier's cell exited the room as well, leaving two posted in the hall as a precaution. Not that they would be able to stop Sexta should the man find a way out and go on a rampage, but surely they could push the alarm before they were killed.

Sexta was left to his own devices, locked away in his chambers but unbound. While he didn't know it, an affect of the scientist's wipe, it was the first night the blue haired man had ever spent within the confines of the bioengineering plant not bound and chained to the wall of his cell. Some part of his instinctive, primal side remembered and the soldier spread out on the cot, a near purr rumbling in his chest as he fell asleep.

Ichigo was awoken bright and early the next morning. After spending the majority of the previous night unfruitfully trying to gain some answers to what had happened to Grimmjow, he had finally dragged himself to the lavish chambers he had been given when he had first been captured with the renegade soldier. He had fallen into a disgruntled sleep and was unpleasantly awoken by a few of Aizen's guards pounding on his door before letting themselves in.

Startled awake, Ichigo nearly fell from the bed, instantly on his feet and turning toward the door. Gin and Tōsen stepped through as the guards backed away, a sly grin on the silver man's face while the dark skinned general remained his impassive self.

"Mornin', lil civilian." Gin sang as he pranced into the room. "Better get dressed and tie yer shoes tight."

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, wary of the early wake up call and men that had invaded his space. The situation screamed of danger and reeked of fowl play. They looked normal enough, but Ichigo wasn't so naive as to believe that the two generals weren't modified in some way as well.

Gin's grin was in danger of eating his features as he leaned forward and brought his face closer to Ichigo's. "Time ta see that monster."

"What?" Ichigo allowed himself to be led from his assigned rooms, following beside the generals as they made their way down the corridor. "What did you do to him? Hey, what the hell is going on?"

Both generals remained silent as the guards at the front entrance opened the doors to allow them outside. It was the first time Ichigo had seen the outside world since being captured with Grimmjow but it didn't sit well with him and it was far from welcome.

The morning air was crisp but not unpleasant. It smelled of wet grass and the heady scent of the forest around them carried on the breeze, fresh and alive in a way that contradicted sickly with the complex that hid in it's center. As alive as the trees and plants were, no animals stirred. No birds chirped or flew through the branches, nothing scurried in the dried leaves covering the ground. All was still.

Aizen awaited them outside, a pleasant smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back in perfect posture. His white clothing stood out amongst the dark, earthy tones of the forest background.

"Good morning, Mr. Kurosaki." The man's voice was it's ever pleasant tone, giving away nothing of his intentions. It set Ichigo on edge. "Gin will explain what's going on for you."

A thin fingered hand tugged on his sleeve and began pulling him toward the trees. Ichigo watched Aizen over his shoulder as he was forced to follow the general again, Tōsen staying behind with his leader.

"Right this way, lil civilian." The man sang happily. As they stepped through the tree line, the silvery man began explaining. "Aizen-sama's got a lil game for ya to play. If ya win, you get ta go home. If ya loose, ya probably get dead. The rules're simple; do whatever ya got to ta survive until ya make it to the edge of the forest."

Ichigo stared at the man like he had grown a second head. It sounded like a sick joke and he certainly wasn't laughing. What he was being told didn't sound like something Aizen would do, it just didn't match the man's style. "What the hell are you talking about?"

What Ichigo didn't realize was that he was looking at it from the wrong perspective. This was just another test but not for him, he was just collateral, a means to an end. A low rumbling caught both he and Gin's attention and the general smiled once more, continuing his explanation as Ichigo chanced a glance behind them again. "Sounds like Aizen-sama released the monster already. Tha's ok."

"Grimmjow...?" A scowl pulled at Ichigo's features as he found the blue haired man standing several meters away, looking bored as he disinterestedly glanced into the forest. His angular features were blank, his blue eyes the flattest Ichigo had ever seen in their short journey together. A guard stood on either side of him, two hounds to each man, straining on the ends of their leashes and growling as they bared their teeth at Ichigo. The hounds mostly ignored the soldier but they kept a wary distance from him.

"Aye, but he's Aizen-sama's now." Gin grinned down at the civilian. "Maybe he'll be like a cat and get bored if the lil mouse don't run, but then, maybe he'll be the good lil soldier he is and follow through wit his orders anyway."

Gin continued pulling Ichigo along, further from the complex and out into the trees. He encountered little resistance from the stunned and confused man.

"I wont run from him." The orange haired man's voice was confident and steady, his attitude as fiery as his appearance. Ichigo wasn't a stupid man and it wasn't taking him long to figure out what was going on. He may not have known what Aizen had done to Grimmjow, but he knew something had happened and he knew Grimmjow hadn't been putting on an act. The man really didn't know who he was or that he was suppose to be fighting against those that had captured him. In fact, it seemed he didn't even know he had gotten away and had been recaptured.

Grimmjow was Sexta now, but Ichigo couldn't leave it at that. This wasn't right and he refused to give up. Even if it meant fighting a loosing battle against the soldier.

"No, I figured ya wouldn't." Gin grinned, his voice light and cheery. He paused and gave the man a push further in the direction they had been walking, trying to encourage him to get going. Tilting his head to the side, his eyes closed as usual, Gin waved at the civilian as Ichigo turned to face him.

The wave, even as cheery and light hearted as it seemed, held a sense of finality. Ichigo, his warm brown eyes wide, glanced from Gin to where Grimmjow stood behind and off to one side.

The soldier had yet to move, his hands deep within the pockets of his white pants as he scanned the trees. He hardly spared Ichigo a glance as Gin backed away and wished the civilian luck. The general whistled a happy melody as he disappeared from view headed back toward where they had left Aizen but there was little doubt that the powerful men were watching.

Ichigo carefully watched Grimmjow as the civilian took a single step away from the big man. The prospect of getting away from the messed up and dangerous facility was a tempting one. It pulled on Ichigo and told him he should be taking Gin up on his challenge and trying to get away but at the same time, he knew it wouldn't be so easy. Even if Grimmjow, or perhaps it was better to call him Sexta now, and the guards weren't around, nothing could be so simple with these people.

And Ichigo himself was no better. He heaved a sigh as his shoulders sagged slightly. He couldn't run even if he wanted to, the protective and righteous streak that ran through him demanded his attention. It ran deep and it had controlled his every action since he was young and now was no different. He could not bring himself to abandon the soldier. Even if it would mean his death at the man's hands.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo's nervousness showed in his voice, unsure and almost timid, but there was no fear there. The quiet sound pulled the soldier's attention like it had been an explosion. Blue eyes snapped away from the surrounding trees and landed on Ichigo's form with all the weight of the man that possessed the stunning gaze.

"I thought I already told you I don't know who that is." Grimmjow's voice was deep and rumbling, drawing on boredom. Nothing about it was right. Even the natural gruff, growling baritone to it wasn't what it should have been.

"You are Grimmjow!" Ichigo all but yelled at the man, his frustration and confusion making his fiery temper begin to flare.

Blue eyes narrowed as a single brow rose in an almost mocking expression. "Look kid, you better get going before they release me."

"My name is Ichigo. Not 'kid' and you're not some attack dog. You don't even like dogs!" It felt like deja vu, like it was they're first meeting all over again. It was infuriating but it also made Ichigo wonder if some part of Grimmjow was still locked inside the soldier. Even though he didn't know who Ichigo was, or even who he himself was, the blue haired man still treated the civilian much the same as he had the first night he had collapsed on Ichigo's doorstep. His mannerisms and the base that had made up his personality were still there.

Sexta's head tilted to the side slightly as the familiar conversation settled at the back of his mind. A smirk stretched his lips. It wasn't everyday someone dared speak to him with any amount of defiance or fire in their demeanor. "You're intriguing. It's almost a shame I have to kill you."

"Time's up, Sexta..." One of the handlers mumbled from beside the powerful soldier.

A shark grin erupted across Sexta's features, the promise of spilling blood ever a joyous occasion, but his prey didn't move, didn't even flinch and the grin fell into a sneer.

"At least make this fun." Sexta bid the civilian as he began stalking closer. His footsteps were silent as he tread on the dried leaves of the forest floor and the very air seemed to swirl out of his path, leaving a heavy and foreboding void in his wake.

"I'm not afraid of you, Grimmjow." Ichigo planted his feet and squared his shoulders, preparing to face the soldier. "Come with me. We can both get out of here. We can both be free."

The soldier snorted a derisive sound and continued his stalking, graceful advance. To his surprise, the civilian really didn't seem to fear him. No matter, one didn't need to fear to die.

"Last chance." The soldier growled when barely a meter separated the two.

Ichigo scowled, a sneer of his own twisting his boyish features. He kept his stance loose, trying desperately to prepare for what he knew he wouldn't be able to defend against. He had seen more than enough of the way Grimmjow fought, of his ferocity and the way his fluid movements carried the primal brutality of a wild animal, but he stood by what he had said and he was not afraid. Not yet. "I wont run from you."

"Your heroism will kill you." Grimmjow snarled as he pounced, almost too fast for Ichigo to react. His orders had been simple; kill the civilian before he fled the boundaries of Aizen-sama's facility. He would fulfill those orders and it wouldn't even be a challenge.

Ichigo grunted as he hit the ground, nearly two hundred pounds of deadly, honed muscle easily pinning him down. In the background, he barely registered the braying of excited hounds and the commands of their handlers as the dogs were kept at a distance. Fear tried to worm it's way into his mind but the man refused to let it take hold of him. He searched Grimmjow's features, his vivid gaze but still he found no recognition. Opening his mouth to speak, to try to convince Grimmjow to stop, he was cut short as the soldier snarled through a manic grin and bared sharpened teeth.

The civilian let his quick reactions guide him and he threw up his arm to block the attack Grimmjow sent down at him. Ichigo wasn't exactly a weak man, but the soldier's modified strength was greater than his own and a pained cry drowned out the crack of bone. He instantly pulled his arm close to his body, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to breathe through his pain.

In the next instant, Grimmjow was on his feet. He danced a circle around the writhing civilian, his bare feet just barely touching the ground before he was moving once more. As the orange haired man attempted to roll over and get to his knees, Grimmjow's swift, light movements shifted in nature. His back foot planted solidly on the ground as the tense muscle of his legs and core tightened.

Ichigo hardly realized what happened until he was slamming into the hard ground at the base of a near by tree and the hounds were being dragged further back and out of the way by their handlers. The tree it's self groaned, leaves and loose twigs raining down around the civilian from the force with which Ichigo had hit it. He coughed as his body lit with fire, red tinted saliva dripping down his chin.

Still the man refused to try running, he refused to show fear and he refused to believe Grimmjow was a monster. This wasn't Grimmjow, this was Sexta, but the bluenette had to be in there somewhere.

Staggering to his feet, Ichigo unsteadily turned to face the soldier. He shook his head in silent denial as Sexta began stalking back in again. The manic grin had fallen from the soldier's features, his lip curled as his eyes narrowed on the civilian.

"Grimmjow... What are you doing?" Ichigo didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to snap the bluenette out of whatever was going on and his voice slowly rose in his desperation as the dangerous soldier drew closer and closer. "These people chain you down...they torture you and sic their dogs after you... They test on you in a lab! You hate them! Why are you doing this!"

By the end of his short tirade, the civilian was panting, each breath burning in his lungs and his eyes were wide as he stared at Grimmjow. The soldier stood barely an arm's length away and he tilted his head as he studied the strange man he had been tasked with killing, the painful truth of what he was being told ringing in his skull. But he was a soldier, and soldiers followed orders.

The bigger man surged forward, quickly closing the short distance between them. Ichigo deftly ducked out of the way of what would have been a devastating strike, tripping over himself and nearly falling to the ground in his haste. Grimmjow's fist hit the tree and the man snarled as he took a step back and shook his hand a few times, his knuckles cut up from the rough bark.

Ichigo straightened back up, cradling his more than likely broken arm close to his center. He warily watched the soldier but again, he wasn't much of a match for Grimmjow's modified strength nor speed.

When next Grimmjow pounced, Ichigo was again slammed to the ground. Too much like an animal, like the monster Gin was trying to call Grimmjow, the soldier sank his sharp fangs into the soft flesh of Ichigo's exposed throat. A gurgling gasp fell from Ichigo's lips as his hot blood coated his neck and chest, staining his white clothing and dripping to the leaf littered ground.

Body tensed, the civilian tried to push the bigger man back with his uninjured arm. The attempt failed and Sexta snarled as he easily pushed Ichigo's arm from between them and out of his way. His airway all but blocked off and blood beginning to coat the back of his throat, Ichigo choked on the air he tried to pull in.

"Gr-Grimm..." The name tumbled from his lips in a ragged gasp, brown eyes wide a dread filled surprise as he stared at the shock of blue hair taking up the majority of his field of vision. The man held on like a big cat, like Ichigo was simply prey and all he had to do was wait for his last breath before he began to feed. Still, Ichigo didn't feel fear, only pity that he couldn't save the soldier that had come to him for help.

Hardly putting any thought behind his actions. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on trying to breathe as he brought his arm up, crossing it over Grimmjow's broad shoulders and delving his fingers through the man's thick hair. He smirked weakly as he tussled the short locks, glad that Grimmjow had trusted him enough to let him cut it. The man had basically confessed that that moment had been a rare privilege.

To his surprise, Grimmjow froze, every hard line of his body ceasing motion. Even his rumbling growl fell away. Blue eyes widened and for just a moment, Grimmjow watched as long blue strands fell to dirty, cracked blacktop. He heard the orange haired man's laughter warm and rich in his ear as they spoke. A thought flashed in his mind, a silent promise to help the man turn this nightmare into just another of his novels, to get them away from all that had followed him.

The long fingers running through his hair fell away and Grimmjow was pulled back to reality. His jaw slackened and his body trembled as he ever so slowly pulled away to look down at the man he had been attacking.

The civilian struggled to pull oxygen into his lungs, his hand held over the bleeding wound in his throat, red seeping between his fingers. His brown eyes met chilled blue. Confusion swirled there, chipping away at the frigid ice that had trapped the man deep within himself. Grimmjow's hands rose away from where they had been pinning Ichigo to the ground, the back of one slowly dragging across Sexta's chin and jaw.

The soldier's cyan gaze finally dropped from the civilian's, glancing down at the back of his hand and forearm. The confusion was replaced by a growing horror as the man took in the blood that colored his golden skin. His eyes darted back to the younger man's as his hands began trembling and everything began to click back into place.

"I-Ichigo...?"

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had a lot of anonymous reviews last chapter and since I can't thank you guys personally like I usually do, I just wanted you to know I still read your reviews and greatly appreciate your support! Anyway, this is basically just a chapter long fight scene :D**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Ichigo coughed as he pulled oxygen into his lungs, wincing at the burn and pressing his hand to the side of his throat to help stem the blood flow. His other arm throbbed, laying limply at his side. The sharp pain that accompanied even the slightest movement promised it to be broken and he was sure to have bruised ribs but he was pretty sure nothing would be life threatening. He had gotten lucky Grimmjow had snapped out of it when he had but none of this held his attention in that moment.

Hovering over the injured man, Grimmjow sat back on his haunches, staring down at Ichigo with wide, almost disbelieving eyes. The lower half of his face was smeared in blood that wasn't his own and he trembled with a terrible surge of adrenaline fueled energy and the force of his memories but it was the most human the blue haired man had looked since being brought back to the facility. There was no traces of the monster Aizen had tried to turn him into.

There was just a touch of vulnerability to be found in the man's gaze, fire and his defiant, passionate nature forcing it to the side. This was the real Grimmjow, the man that had fallen at a civilian's door step one fateful night and had fought with everything he had to keep the freedom that had been denied him. This was the man that would keep fighting even if it killed him.

Grimmjow's eyes panned over Ichigo's form, taking in his injuries and the blood that stained his front, blood from a deep wound he had caused. It was like he had woken up from a terrible nightmare only to find that it hadn't been a dream and that the faceless person he was tearing into was actually someone he knew, someone that had become more important to him than he had realized. He couldn't understand his own actions or why he would have followed Aizen's orders and he couldn't wrap his shocked mind around what he was seeing.

"Ichi..." The soldier's voice showed his confusion but they didn't have time for that right then.

"Grimmjow. We need to get out of here..." Ichigo told the man in a quiet, quivering voice. They could worry about what had happened later, when they were safe and away from the mad men that ran the complex.

"Sexta...?" The voice was unsure and timid, obvious fear in the tone. It was one of the guards keeping the hounds in check and he too was confused about what was going on. The soldier had simply stopped, froze up in his unmerciful following of their master's orders.

The change in the blue haired soldier's temper was instant. The moment the guard spoke, Grimmjow cast aside his shock for later. His body stopped trembling and his hard earned muscle tensed where he crouched over Ichigo. His eyes hardened into ice once more but fire burned behind them, white hot and enraged. He was once again himself and he would protect the civilian he had dragged into his war, the civilian that he found himself unexplainably attached too.

"Lay still, Ichigo." His voice was a fierce growl, threatening and deadly to anyone that couldn't hear what was being said and only picked up the tone, but his words and his actions sang another tune. His fingers gently brushed over Ichigo's own where they pressed against the wound at his throat and Ichigo could have sworn he heard the quietest hint of an apologetic whine before Grimmjow was speaking again. "They will be too busy with me to attack you."

"What? Grimmjow, what are you going to do?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he tried pushing himself into a sitting position, his abused body protesting vehemently.

The bluenette gently held him down so that he remained laying, using his own body to keep the guards behind him from seeing what was actually going on. "There is a reason Aizen has kept you here so long... I will not allow you to be hurt again. Wait a few minutes, than flee. I will keep them busy."

The soldier didn't wait for confirmation that Ichigo understood. With swift, unexpected motions he stood and spun toward the guards. The hounds went into a frenzy of snarling but that was pretty normal and their handlers tugged back on their leashes, keeping them under control as the soldier confidently strode closer like he was untouchable.

"Sexta, Aizen-sama ordered death. The civilian is still alive." One man said, braving the newly reformed soldier's temper.

Grimmjow arched a single brow at the man's lack of caution, then let a wicked grin full of sharp teeth overcome his blood streaked features. The guard visibly stiffened, taking a half step back while his hounds snarled and snapped their jaws but tucked their tails.

"Death, you say?" Grimmjow rumbled under his breath, the smirk never leaving his handsome, gore smeared features. The guards barely had time to register the precursor before Grimmjow was moving, a whirlwind of destructive power. The soldier channeled his confusion and repulsion of the situation he had found himself in into anger and that anger fueled his movements.

The two guards fell before they had the chance to cry out. Without handlers to keep them in check, the hounds launched at the dangerous soldier. But Grimmjow was furious and he hardly registered their teeth as he broke them as easily as he had their handlers. He was hardly even panting by the time he killed three of the four, the task only taking seconds in his rage.

The fourth hound, limping and bleeding, yelped as it spun away from the enraged soldier. It darted off in the direction of the complex, fear making it quiver and ignore it's training. Grimmjow followed after it at an unhurried pace, knowing it was headed straight for the area Aizen and his generals were likely to still be occupying. They were awaiting his return after he had followed through with his orders, after all.

Grimmjow pushed through the trees, catching up to the hound just as Aizen and his generals turned to look. Fixing a bored expression on his features, Grimmjow casually bent and snapped the frightened animals neck before it could turn on him and attempt fighting back. He straightened, stuffing his hands in his pockets while the three men stared at him. None flinched at the death of the hound as it slumped to the ground, saying nothing for a few moments as the unexpected event settled in their minds.

Aizen calmly studied him, his eyes cold and hard. His expression was unreadable, the slight smile ever present, but the air around him grew thick with tension and suspicion.

"Ya made an awful big mess fer just killin' the civilian." Gin spoke up, his tone amused as always as he took in the blood smeared soldier.

Grimmjow shrugged. "The civilian was boring. The hounds annoyed me."

"Am I to presume you killed my men as well, Sexta?" Aizen asked, his eyes never leaving his soldier.

Again Grimmjow simply shrugged, looking bored and unfazed. "They're replaceable."

"I suppose you're right." The man knew something wasn't quite right, though it wouldn't have been all that surprising to find that Sexta had simply killed them for the fun of it. He was a soldier trained to kill, a weapon meant to destroy. For now he played along, waiting for the blue haired man to slip up and beginning to formulate a plan to deal with his unruly soldier. But first he would need a word with Mayuri.

Aizen turned toward the still opened door of his facility, purposefully exposing his back to the blue haired man. He was confident in his abilities to defend himself and confident in his generals' abilities as well, he had nothing to fear and he knew just how tempting it would be to Sexta if there really was something wrong with his soldier.

"Sir." Tōsen said quietly as the generals also turned to follow behind their leader, the soldier behind them.

"Yes, Tōsen, I'm aware." Aizen assured him before anything more could be said. The powerful man paused, half turning as though to glance over his shoulder. "Sexta?"

"Yes, Sir?" The soldier's reply held the same undercurrent of contempt it always did.

"Did the civilian attempt to flee?" The powerful brunette was baiting the soldier. It was a subtle game, one he would admit he was a bit surprised to find that Sexta would attempt. Perhaps he and his generals were only being paranoid.

"No." The reply was immediate, no thought needed, an honest answer.

"Seems you were right, Gin." Aizen let his customary smile tilt his lips pleasantly before he addressed Sexta again. "You're sure he's dead?"

"I'm a soldier. My orders were to kill the civilian."

"Very good." Aizen didn't miss that the bluenette didn't actually answer his question and he couldn't help but be pleased by the soldier's tact, but this was a game Aizen excelled in. He turned back to the doors and strode through, speaking to one of the doormen as he walked passed. "Bring me Sexta's restraints."

Instinctive reactions were hard to cover and Grimmjow was a very instinct driven man. As expected, Sexta bristled, curling his lip as a low growl crawled up his throat but that wasn't quite what Aizen was looking for.

"Is there a problem, Sexta?"

"No, Aizen, just an irritant." Grimmjow internally cursed himself the moment he ended his sentence, knowing his inability to force the proper respect onto Aizen's name would not go unnoticed.

"Ah, Sexta, what a shame." Aizen stopped mid step, his slight smile never wavering as he faced the opposite direction of the soldier. "Game over."

The moment the words left the powerful man, Grimmjow snarled a curse and surged forward. Two sword blades crossed before him, cutting off his path to the man he was after.

Gin to one side of Aizen, Tōsen to the other; the two men slid their blades across one another's in a vicious, backhand slash intended to bisected the soldier. Their movements were swift, their timing perfect. Sparks showered from the blades and the clank of steel rang in the corridor.

Grimmjow hardly had time to reel back but he managed it and the slight rush of air movement proved how close the swords had come to his chest. He bared his teeth, his balance perfect as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, prepared for the two generals and their attacks.

Synchronized in perfect unison, Gin and Tōsen spun around to face the soldier with calm, easy movements. Aizen too turned to finally face his renegade soldier, hands clasped behind his back and a sickly benign smile slanting his lips. Without sparing his doormen a single glance, he addressed his men as they stood in frozen surprise at the unexpected turn of events. "I believe I gave you an order."

One of the guards bowed slightly, shaking himself from his shock. He took off down the hall at a sprint, headed toward where Sexta's special made restraints had been left. As he ran, the echos of Grimmjow's growling threat followed him.

"I will kill you, Aizen."

Swords danced and sang through the air, carving gashes through the cinderblock walls of the hallway but never once touching each other. Gin and Tōsen worked a perfect pattern, like two halves of the same whole. Just as they differed in their reasoning, so too did they in the way they battled and so as they did while debating with Aizen, they ended up complimenting each other perfectly while defending their leader. Their strikes weren't meant to kill, they still had need of the soldier before them and Aizen had not ordered his death, but they kept him on his toes, kept him dodging and defending himself while Aizen watched from behind his generals.

The master of the facility pondered his choices while he watched the graceful, arching movements of his generals' swords and the surefooted, confident motions of Sexta. It seemed such a waste to throw out the soldier's raw power and talent, but he was beginning to run out of options. Though if the civilian still lived, he had perhaps one last chance.

"Are you sure Mr. Kurosaki is dead, Sexta?" Aizen asked calmly, watching the man's reactions. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

Grimmjow bared his teeth in a protective, vicious snarl, a rumbling growl vibrating in his chest. He picked up his pace, urgency and the need to see the men before him dead beginning to settle in his mind. He ducked under Gin's sword slash and went into a spinning kick. Timing it out just right, he smacked the flat of Tōsen's blade away with the palm of his hand and followed through with his attack.

The force he put behind his block shifted Tōsen's momentum and the general was forced to halt his blade and regain his balance while Gin's blade followed through with it's swipe. But Grimmjow was moving as well and both generals were open in that moment, their blades in motion away from the powerful soldier.

Grimmjow's kick slammed into Gin, all the force the modified soldier could put behind it driving the silver haired man into the wall of the corridor. Dust from crumbling cinderblock clouded the hall, larger pieces raining to the tiled floor as Gin crumpled with it. The man's ever present grin finally fell away as silvery brows furrowed in pain and his sword clattered to the floor near by.

Tōsen came back in at the soldier, his displeasure showing in his normally placid features. Though his eyes were hidden by the dark shades, his fury was known. His sword snapped out, forcing Grimmjow back and away from his downed partner.

Grimmjow hissed a breath between clenched teeth as cold steel sliced through warm flesh, adding his own blood to what had already been smeared upon him. Falling back another stride, he managed to pull himself out of the way of the next furious strike but Tōsen was unrelenting, forcing the renegade back with nearly every swing of his sword.

The soldier snarled as he dodged a high swing, charging in below the blade. He managed to get a swing of his own in, his fist catching the dark skinned general in the abdomen as Tōsen brought the pommel of his sword down upon the renegade. Teeth bared, Grimmjow staggered to the side under the blow as his opponent regained his balance. He hadn't had the timing or the positioning right to make the hit more damaging and the soldier's growl caught in his throat as pain lanced along his ribs and steel bit into muscle and flesh.

The soldier knew the man wasn't trying to kill him, but Grimmjow could only do so much against an armed opponent, especially one as skilled as Tōsen and now that Gin wasn't in the fight, the remaining general had little reason to hold back. The general's master wouldn't allow for Grimmjow to be killed, but the bluenette knew he could take a lot of damage before he became unsalvageable and Aizen's scientists couldn't piece him back together. Tōsen could literally rip Grimmjow apart before Aizen halted him and he had given Aizen every excuse to let it happen.

If he had to do it all over again, he wouldn't have changed a damn thing. A wide, malicious grin curled Sexta's features as the soldier charged back in, ignoring the burn of his wounds. He had to keep the men before him busy, he had to buy the civilian that had dared help him as much time as he could and he would not fail.

Behind Tōsen, Aizen neared his fallen general as he watched the deadly dance playing out in his corridor. "Gin, is anything broken?"

"Y-yeah, 'fraid so, Aizen-sama..." Gin grit out between clenched teeth as he began attempting to extract himself from the rubble at the base of the damaged wall. His usual light-hearted manner was no where to be seen, suddenly serious as his partner fought a battle he had been taken out of.

"Hmm..." The leader was calm and unhurried as he glanced down at his injured man. "Can you make it to my office and call in Cuatro?"

"A course, Sir." Gin bowed his head slightly as he painfully levered himself upright. Using the wall to keep his balance, he limped away from the sounds of fighting to carry out his orders.

Grimmjow's keen hearing picked up on a single word and he snarled as the blade of Tōsen's sword sliced through his stained, white pants and drew a thin line of blood. Dealing with the generals was bad enough, if Cuatro entered the fray he would be in trouble.

He redoubled his efforts, pushing himself to the brink of his speed and endurance and power. He growled his hatred, sneered at the man he fought and his cowardice for not fighting him fairly in hand to hand. The sword swung in, angled from high to low and cutting off Grimmjow's escape. Having little options, the soldier threw his arm up, catching the wicked blade with the bare flesh and muscle of his corded forearm. Steel struck bone, chipping and splintering both the radius and ulna before being halted by the twin bones.

Grimmjow's features twisted in pain, a strangled yelp escaping his throat but he refused to take the injury with nothing to show for it. He surged forward nonetheless, more than willing to accept wound after wound if he could buy Ichigo enough to time to get away.

But he feared he knew the orange haired man too well. Even only knowing the young man for such a short amount of time, he knew the civilian would not heed his words or listen to what he had said. Ichigo would not flee, even injured and the soldier would die before he allowed the man to be hurt again.

Outside, Ichigo jerked his vision away from the mess Grimmjow had made of the hounds and their handlers. It was almost too much for him to handle. It wasn't like in the movies. There was too much blood, too much gore. It was too real and seemed almost fake and the smell... like fresh meat, it was sickly but made him think of hunting in the woods with his father as a child. But these were people and it churned his stomach to think about.

But Grimmjow had only been doing what he had to. The people he had killed were trained killers as well and they wouldn't have hesitated in doing the same to himself and the soldier.

Gritting his teeth, a pained groan crawling up his throat, Ichigo used his good arm to push against the ground and bring himself into more of a sitting position. His hands and the front of his chest and his neck were sticky with his own blood, the wound inflicted by the soldier still trickling as he breathed and moved. His arm throbbed with each movement, no matter how slight and the punctures near his throat burned but he couldn't lay on the ground like Grimmjow had told him to.

Pausing, Ichigo panted, wincing and clenching his jaw between deep, measured breaths. He only gave himself a few moments before he was moving again, his unbroken arm braced against a tree trunk at his back. Sucking in a lungful of air and holding it like his life depended on it, the civilian staggered to his feet, eyes watering from the pungent smell of death and the pain he was in.

Confliction pulled at his mind. Who could blame him? He'd been trapped within the clutches of an obviously unstable mad man and now he was finally outside, no guards, no super soldiers, no one. His rational side, the survival instinct in him told him to turn around and flee, get away while he had the chance. That logical side conjured all sorts of scenarios to ease the sense of betrayal that crept up; he could flee and get help, he could save Grimmjow and maybe even some of the other soldiers, he could get the entire facility shut down and the crazy bastard running it put behind bars.

But in the end, when the pretty packaging was stripped away, it was still running. It was still leaving Grimmjow to his death. And Ichigo Kurosaki was not the type to run away or abandon someone.

A growling yelp echoed toward him, hardly loud enough for the civilian to hear but it was still there and it could have only been made by one man. He'd never forget that growling tone for the as long as he lived.

Ichigo pushed away from the tree supporting his weight, one arm cradled against his abdomen while the hand of the other gently probed at the bite in his neck. The punctures were deep and he grimaced as his finger sank through his torn flesh to brush tendon.

Limping but forcing himself forward, he resolutely looked away from the dead hounds as he stepped over the twisted, mangled bodies. The sound of steel grinding across something hard and unforgiving halted him, widening his eyes. The metallic clank didn't settle well, nor did the faint grunt that followed it.

As he forced himself to continue, pushing through the trees and the under growth of the surprisingly dense woods, a growling, wordless shout sounded through the are. It echoed from the trees and the building hidden within. He tried to push himself to go faster, his body aching and his wounds throbbing in the worst of ways. The crunch of bodies on twigs and loose ground had his brows furrowing.

••••••

Grimmjow jerked back, barely dodging the sword blade attempting to impale him. His feet skidded on the loosely packed earth beneath him as he exited the facility, Tōsen on his heals, his sword swinging unforgivingly. The next swipe wasn't dodged and the blade dug yet another bleeding furrow through his shredded flesh. As much as the wound burned, it also angered him and he gave voice to the pain and the rage.

Tōsen rose a dark brow behind his shades as he calmly neared the soldier, his blade held at the ready. Grimmjow matched him with steps backward but he only allowed for a certain distance to stay between them and never retreated further away. It was clear he wasn't trying to run, wasn't trying to get away from the punishment being brought down upon him.

The sword lashed out again, impossibly swift. Sexta bared his teeth and snarled as it slashed through more flesh before following through with the motion and connecting with a tree. The hollow thunking of the blade lodging deep into the wood rang through the forest and Tōsen tugged on the trapped blade.

Panting and bloodied, the many slashes beginning to affect him, Grimmjow lunged in at the general while his blade was held by the tree trunk. His one arm was nearly useless, torn and hacked to shreds as he decided he needed it for blocking more than for attacking. The muscle of his still working arm coiled as he brought it back, winding up for a devastating strike.

Still struggling with his sword, Tōsen turned in time to see Sexta snarling, his blue eyes wide and shining with his rage, looking truly fearsome. The soldier's big fist slammed home with full force, cracking ribs and bruising muscle and organ. The dark skinned general fell back into the tree trapping his sword, sliding to the ground in a heap as he curled around his wounds.

Panting, Grimmjow fought gravity to stay on his feet. His damaged arm hung at his side, bone showing where flesh had been cut away and muscle hanging in ragged strips. He didn't feel it any longer. The brain was an amazing organ and had shut off the nerve receptors in it's efforts to protect it's self from the overwhelming pain Grimmjow should have been in.

"You still wish to repair him, Aizen-sama?" An emotionless voice had Grimmjow's head snapping back toward the entrance of the complex. Cuatro stood in the door way, their master at his side. The two watched with equal amounts of detachment showing on their features, though Aizen's anger swirled in his cold eyes.

"I do, Cuatro. Any soldier able to take down my generals is worth another attempt at salvaging." Cuatro bowed his head slightly and calmly strode through the door and outside, leaving Aizen to stand in the doorway and continue watching the show.

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed, the sound not one of joy, but rather carrying a feral quality. When he looked back at the smaller soldier, his glacial gaze was full of fire and acceptance. He would not be able to defeat Cuatro, not in the shape he was in and he knew it.

As Cuatro surged forward, Grimmjow curled his lip in a savage, humorless smile. He was too slow, too weakened to get out of the way of the attack and claws slashed through his already shredded front as he pivoted. Before Sexta had even planted his feet back under himself, the smaller soldier was attacking again, face an emotionless mask and wide, empty green eyes trained on the larger soldier.

Grimmjow hit the ground, gritting his teeth as pain flared through his broken body. As the small soldier calmly approached where he struggled to get to his hands and knees, the blue haired man could only hope he had bought the civilian enough time to get away. It would have to be enough time.

He made it to his knees in time to catch Cuatro's kick with his shredded arm. He couldn't stifle the pained yelp as the shock to his mind and his adrenaline from the fighting slowly wore off. The smaller soldier's next attack caught him in the chest with enough force to throw him from his knees. He landed on his side, body instinctively curling around his wounds as he slid across the dirt and through the under brush.

••••••

Worry setting in his mind, trying to get the better of him, Ichigo froze as the calm voices of two people spoke. He recognized the tones and knew the men they belonged to. His eyes widened at what that meant and the trouble Grimmjow must have been in. He jumped as said renegade's loud laughter shattered the quiet of the woods.

The tone was all wrong, still obviously Grimmjow but it wasn't what it should have been. It was strained and humorless and harsh. The civilian surged forward, knowing he couldn't have been that far from the entrance to the complex.

His only thoughts centered around making it to the renegade in time to help the man but he was unprepared for Grimmjow to come to him. Something heavy crashed through the leaves and low growing plants not far away from him, stealing his attention and making him jolt to a stop in surprise. In the next moment, his heart was in his throat as the beaten, injured soldier skidded to halt barely two meters from him.

The man lay unmoving, head upon the ground, one arm twisted and pinned below him while the other crossed above his head. Ichigo watched his chest rise in a slow motion but it was enough to tell him the man lived. Long fingers weakly curled against the ground as Ichigo surged forward.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo dropped to his knees at the man's side as the brush in the direction Grimmjow had come from rustled, signaling a very unwelcome arrival.

Sexta's body tensed at the civilian's voice before blue brows furrowed and Grimmjow rolled his eyes open to look over at the orange haired young man. "Ichigo? No...no, why are you here?"

Chest heaving to take in oxygen, Grimmjow clenched his hand into a fist and forced it under his battered body, pushing his torso from the ground as Cuatro waded through the undergrowth.

"You have to leave, Ichigo. Please, run while you can." Grimmjow grit out, staggering to his feet once more. He nearly fell half way up, his legs giving out on him before he regained his balance. "I...can't hold them off much longer..."

There was finality in his words. They weren't the words of some crazy monster trained to do a mad man's bidding. They were the words of a man who knew exactly what he was doing and they made Ichigo's gut churn.

"Running is hopeless." Cuatro said as he stepped up to Grimmjow. A single brow arched ever so slightly as he stared at the sad state the soldier was in. The smaller man's back hand threw Grimmjow from his feet like the bigger man was nothing at all. "What a mess."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I appreciate it! Let me know what you think, please~  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**wow, this fic is catching up to Monsters and Men in terms of reviews... This amazes and pleases me immensely~ Thanks guys! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it ^_^**

**anyway, enjoy another chapter~  
**

* * *

Aizen glanced over his shoulder as the sound of rushed footsteps crunching over twigs and dirt met his ears. The entrance guard he had sent after Sexta's restraints before things had gotten bloody finally returned, harness and muzzle in hand, his features pulled into a poorly maintained mask of obedience and indifference. The man cautiously glanced about, looking for signs of the rogue soldier, making his fear all the more obvious.

The powerful leader of the plant arched a single brow ever so slightly, hardly able to hide his contempt. Sexta was without doubt fearsome, but he was the least of the lower ranking man's worries at that point. The guard hadn't even thought to bring backup or the rest of the men Aizen had personally assigned to watch the blue haired menace of a soldier. Sexta had an entourage of guards that escorted him about the halls for a reason, yet this incompetent guard hadn't allowed such a simple thought to enter his even simpler brain.

Aizen didn't bother plastering his traditional smile on his face as he turned to the man. "Excellent. Your timing is wonderful and your haste admired. In fact, Sexta will not likely be needing those any longer."

The man frowned at his leader, restraints held out toward the powerful brunette as he paused in handing them over. Slowly, his eyes widened and his brows shot to his hairline as understanding dawned and he realized just how unpleased Aizen-sama was.

"Why must half my staff be worthless?" Aizen sighed as he casually pulled a handgun from the confines of his person. The guard was hardly given time to register the weapon being pointed at him. As the sharp echo of the shot shattered the silence, the powerful man's mumbled words held an annoyed tone. "As soon as Sexta is taken care of, I'm releasing the soldiers within the walls of my own facility..."

Perhaps it was time to weed out those unfit to serve him. Shaking his head, Aizen watched the man's body thud to the forest floor, the flesh of his chest mangled from the bullet's close range and brutal power. How pathetic. Gin was severely damaged and yet he had still managed to make it down to his office and contact the guards at Cuatro's cell before this man could fetch Sexta's restraints. Even Tōsen was beginning to lever himself upright, the left side of his rib caged noticeably caved in where Sexta's strike had hit.

Without sparing it a second thought, which would have only served to anger him further, Aizen reached down and grabbed the dropped restraints from the dead guard, noting that the man had at least managed to grab the right ones. At least that saved him the hassle of going to get the fitted set on his own.

Tucking his gun back in place, concealed and unnoticeable, he casually walked off deeper into the woods, following the trail Sexta's body had smeared across the dirt and through the underbrush. The sounds of struggle had ceased and he knew Cuatro must have had the situation under control, not that Tōsen had really left much for the soldier to finish.

The restraints jingled ever so slightly as Aizen ducked through the thicker underbrush, his expensive shoes making hardly a sound on the earthen floor. The buckles leant an almost malevolent feel to the too quiet surroundings; almost like a twisted parody of the chirp of birds that should have occupied the trees, but somehow much less happy and much darker. Perhaps the sound was a bit less like birds and more like chains. The slight quirk was back on thin lips.

••••••

"What a mess." The pale soldier's voice was flat and emotionless as his large, emerald eyes scanned over Sexta's battered, torn figure.

The larger soldier writhed on the ground, his tan flesh smeared in blood and now dirt. His muscled, lacerated chest heaved as he bared his teeth at the ground he lay upon, angular features twisted with aggression and near unbearable pain. His working arm was crossed under his chest, fingers in a white knuckled grip around his upper bicep of his shredded arm in the effort to slow the bleeding. The soldier trembled almost as if cold as he panted, showing the symptoms of a more dangerous kind of shock beginning to take hold of his body.

The unruly soldier's state was far below an expectable, working condition. But then, he had fought and defeated both of Aizen-sama's treasured generals, their leader's hand selected and modified right hand men, so perhaps the damage he had taken wasn't as bad as it could have been. It was a wonder and a testament to Sexta's strength that he remained conscious let alone aware of his surroundings.

Cuatro turned his gaze away from his once-comrade to look at the civilian Sexta had allowed himself to be mangled for. Such a selfless act was out of character for any of Aizen's super soldiers, Sexta included. They were meant to only thrown their lives away in the defense of Aizen himself, otherwise they held their lives above all others so that they could live and continue doing the man's bidding. They were trained not to participate in heroics.

The pale soldier watched the young man stiffen, straightening his stance and squaring his shoulders as best as the injuries inflicted by the bluenette would allow for. The civilian matched Cuatro's unnerving gaze head on. There was no fear in his deep, brown eyes or the set of his jaw. Anger hardened the lines of his lithe body, pulling his boyish features into a scowl. The willingness to fight lit his eyes. It set them swirling with his instinctive and potent rage. The pale soldier arched a single brow ever so slightly at what he could see.

The moment Cuatro's gaze landed on Ichigo, Grimmjow bristled, his teeth bared and a vicious snarl rumbling in his chest to interrupt his panting. His ragged growl was far more dangerous sounding than it should have been for all his wounds, sounding as though it came from a wild creature lurking through the trees rather than a man laying in a pool of his own blood. The bigger man again attempted to lever himself from the ground, his promise to the young man ringing hollow in his skull. He would not allow the civilian to be hurt again, not while he still breathed.

Ichigo didn't spare the pale soldier a second glance as he once more rushed to Grimmjow's side. He hesitated in setting his hands anywhere on the man even as his desire to help the struggling soldier tried to tell him to pull Grimmjow to his feet. Every visible inch of the man's body was smeared in blood and a good portion of it appeared to be his own. Ichigo had no idea what he could touch without causing the man more pain.

Cuatro tilted his head slightly as he watched Sexta's pitiful attempts at getting up from the ground. The renegade was a mess but still mostly in tact, all the important parts, at any rate. He would be salvageable still, as their master wanted him, but not if he continued his struggling and made Cuatro damage him much further.

Letting go of his mangled limb, Grimmjow grit his teeth as cool air brushed exposed nerve endings and his movements forced hacked muscle to flex and stretch in ways it shouldn't. He could nearly feel it beginning to tear but he had something else entirely on his mind and the man with vivid orange hair in his peripheral kept him from collapsing without even setting a hand on him. He ignored as already wide brown eyes widened further as the white of bone showed through the blood and meat of his blocking arm. That look held too much for him to process at the moment.

The pale soldier watched as Sexta moved to place himself between the civilian and Cuatro, taking note that the man's normally silent and graceful steps were dragging and sluggish. He was nearly finished, but then, Sexta already knew that as well. The look in his sharp eyes told Cuatro everything he needed to know; that Sexta would give whatever he had left in defense of the civilian, even if it meant death. How intriguing.

"Do not make me damage you further, Sexta, and I will not harm the civilian while I bring the two of you back to Aizen-sama." The stoic soldier wasn't usually one for bargaining, but if it allowed him to carry out his orders easier and with less risk of irreversibly damaging the rogue soldier as his leader and master had requested, he would resort to it.

He wasn't surprised when the low growl grew louder and the bigger man tensed all the more, cold determination and burning hate in his cerulean gaze. Nor was he surprised when the civilian inched even closer to the injured soldier, reaching out so his fingertips just barely grazed the back of Sexta's hand. The civilian moved to stand at Sexta's side, his fingers maintaining that slight contact as his molten chocolate eyes held Cuatro's stare.

"Deal." Ichigo said, eyes cornering to watch Grimmjow's reactions. The offer was meant to entice Grimmjow, but it had the same effect on Ichigo. Even though it was a promise not to hurt Ichigo, it still promised that Grimmjow wouldn't be harmed any further either.

He knew the blue haired man would be unhappy at giving in, at letting Cuatro win so easily and the civilian himself wasn't any more pleased about it than the soldier, but Grimmjow couldn't continue fighting and Ichigo knew they would never escape, not like they were. If it would spare the rogue soldier's life, than he was ok with letting Aizen and his cruel army win, even if it meant imprisonment for the time being.

"No." Grimmjow growled, his voice low and dangerous as Ichigo made to step passed him, toward Cuatro. The bigger soldier's hand snapped out, grabbing hold of Ichigo's wrist in a firm yet gentle grasp. Though his strength was lessened and drained with his injuries and fighting, it was still enough to pull the civilian to a halt. "Things are never that simple."

Ichigo turned to the bluenette, disregarding that he exposed his unguarded back to the soldier Aizen had sent to retrieve Sexta. The pale man wasn't the type to strike at an opponent's back and even if he was, Ichigo knew he would have been safe. If the soldier foolishly lashed out at Ichigo, he would never be able to calm Grimmjow, nor bring him into the facility. "I know, but Grimm...we don't have a choice..."

"We do." Grimmjow insisted, snarling the words like they burned on his tongue. "I will not be locked in a cage."

"They will kill you if you keep struggling... live today and fight another. I wont let them keep you locked up for long..." As Ichigo spoke, he knew it was a promise he would do anything to keep. Anything at all.

His fingers trailed down Grimmjow's longer ones, slicked with the renegade's blood but when Grimmjow seemed to almost deflate, his stance falling and his chest starting to heave again with his fatigue, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to care about the blood. The civilian wrapped his fingers around Grimmjow's, just barely squeezing as Aizen stepped into view, the renegade's restraints in hand.

Nothing ever escaped the hated leader's attention and his smirk grew just a tad as he noticed the two and how well the civilian seemed to calm Sexta with such a simple touch. Stepping up to stand at Cuatro's side, he dismissed the pale soldier's slight bow and handed the harness over. "I see you will no longer be a problem, Sexta."

Grimmjow bared his teeth at the man, a low growl in his throat as Cuatro neared him with the restraints he hated so much yet again. He didn't struggle as the smaller soldier began wrapping his chiseled and abused torso with the reinforced straps of the harness, his blue eyes finding and holding Ichigo's gaze like an anchor to keep him grounded and keep him from lashing out. Nor did he move as his hand was pulled away from Ichigo's so that his good arm could be folded across his lower back and strapped in place where he would be unable to hurt anyone.

Ichigo watched with furrowed brows, his insides churning and his heart sinking to join them. As much as it made him ill to watch the normally lively man be tied up like an animal, he refused to look away from the shockingly blue eyes that never left his form. Grimmjow needed him and he would be there in any way he could, even if it was only in that silent exchange.

It wasn't until the smaller soldier began restraining his injured arm that Grimmjow reacted to anything around him. The moment Cuatro grasped his mangled limb, his growl hitched, shifting into a pained sound and his features twisted as his gaze dropped from Ichigo. He yelped as his arm was twisted around behind him, his body stiffening even as his legs tried to give out.

No amount of Ichigo's protesting could save the rogue the pain though and eventually he and Grimmjow were being led into the facility, Aizen casually by the civilian's side while Cuatro grasped hold of the stumbling bluenette's harness. Aizen wasted little time in sending a group out to collect Tōsen and aid him in reaching the lab and it was likely Gin had already begun making his way in that direction.

The white halls were maddening as the small group traversed the corridors; sterile and colorless with no deviation. White was always meant to be a pure and healthy color, but here it was twisted somehow, malignant to match the unstable man whom had chosen the color. Ichigo and Grimmjow were guided to the lab, knowing the crazed scientist would be waiting there but hardly knowing what would be in store for them.

Aizen knew what the two were about to get thrust into, however. The man was intelligent and he always had a back up plan. Disappointed but not entirely surprised at Sexta's failure with his final test, he had already come up with a way to solve the problem. It was Sexta's final option. Should this last effort fail, Aizen would be done with the both of them and count his losses before beginning anew. Though he fully intended to have a word with Mayuri about the matter.

The brunette smiled benignly as he punched in the code to the lab doors, listening to the pressure locks hiss their release before sliding open. The civilian had a way with Sexta that he knew he could exploit and while he didn't want to drag a random person off the streets, someone that he hadn't personally selected, he was also reluctant to throw out one of his most promising soldier's of the Espada series, his most advanced line.

Seated behind a monitor at one of the many desks framing the lab, Mayuri turned about in his chair as the sound of released air warned him he had guests. Aizen was the first to enter, followed by the civilian. When nothing seemed wrong with his leader, the scientist's appraising eyes quickly scanned the younger man's person, taking note of his injuries and already determining the best ways to go about healing him up. But his attention was instantly pulled away from the orange haired man as Cuatro led the other soldier in, one pale hand snagged in the man's harness.

"Permission to release Octava for assistance." Mayuri chimed as he took in the bluenette's battered, bloody and mangled form, easily recognizing the slice of a sword blade. The scientist waisted no time in pressing the unlock button on his consul to open the door of Octava's cell, located within the extensive lab.

"Granted." Aizen replied, watching as Octava, his hands bound behind his back, shouldered his door open to enter the lab, an almost creepy smile on his fair features. "Has Gin made it this far?"

"He has, Sir. I've already treated the worst of his wounds." Mayuri informed him as he pointed Cuatro in the direction of an unoccupied lab table. The silver haired general had arrived, broken and limping, and warned the scientist of Sexta's regression while Mayuri had been patching him up.

Sexta curled his lip as he entered but didn't resist, his wild blue eyes landing on the painted scientist. His every panted exhale carried a low rumble but the threat he posed was low and even the damaged soldier knew that. There was little he could do as he was hauled from his feet, Cuatro hardly straining as he deposited the larger soldier onto a cold metal table. Grimmjow grit his teeth as he lay upon his folded arms, the harness keeping them in place and pinned below his body weight. The edges of his vision swam, darkening and fuzzing out of focus as he writhed and bared his sharpened teeth to the ceiling.

A warm hand brushed the side of his face and smooth jaw, making him jolt in surprise but also forcing him to focus on something aside from his gut wrenching pain. He snapped his hazy gaze to his left, instantly finding wide, brown eyes. The young man's gaze spoke volumes, it showed all his emotions, all his hatred and rage toward what he was seeing, all his fear and sorrow, apology and determination.

"I will keep my promise, Grimm..." Ichigo whispered to the panting soldier, stooping low to be at the bigger man's level as he lay upon the frigid lab table. "This is only temporary...I promise..."

Grimmjow's brows furrowed, his gaze drifting to the man standing behind Ichigo for a moment before once more capturing Ichigo's form. The orange haired young lad was nothing more than a civilian, just an ordinary man. He was stubborn and defiant. What he lacked in physical strength, a strength that couldn't compete with those around him, he made up for in strength of will and Grimmjow found he believed him.

The injured soldier nodded as Ichigo was pulled away, Cuatro's hand wrapped around the civilian's upper arm. Ichigo mouthed his silent promise one more time before he allowed himself to be pulled away without struggle.

The moment he was no longer in front of Grimmjow, as Cuatro guided him further into the lab, he jerked his arm from the smaller soldier's grasp and spun to face Aizen. The powerful man stood not far away and Ichigo seethed as he stormed up to him, ignoring as the pale soldier bristled with protective threat, his features still somehow remaining emotionless.

"Don't you dare think I don't know what's going on, you bastard." Ichigo snarled in the powerful man's face, his voice dangerously low as he cradled his broken limb close to his chest. "Using me to control him will only get you so far."

Aizen only smirked and waited for the man to finish. "Right this way, Mr. Kurosaki. Octava will begin work on your injuries while Mayuri tends to Sexta."

Blue eyes tracked Ichigo's movements as he was led toward Octava, the pink haired soldier quickly ridding himself of his light weight muzzle after his hands had been released. Grimmjow attempted to crane his neck and look behind himself as Ichigo was led through a different doorway, into another section of the extensive lab. He bared his teeth, a growl rumbling in his chest as the civilian's muffled voice reached him, the orange haired man's tone taking on an uncomfortable, almost frightened edge as he warned the lower ranking soldier to stay away from him.

Grimmjow flexed against his restraints even though the simple action sent pain flashing through his body. That flash of pain was matched with seething anger as Ichigo's voice rose in pitch and volume, his words rushed and near panic. The scientist's voice drew the blue haired soldier's attention, making even more dread settle in his gut.

"I believe you should be worrying for yourself, Sexta."

It was a mercy that the damaged soldier's stamina was at it's end, that his mind finally shut down as the scientist went to work, the civilian's panicked, shaking voice in the background. When next he became aware of his surroundings, he was being dragged through the doors of his cell, his harness jarring his battered form and his muzzle in place. The guards were silent as they dropped him to the floor.

The guards immediately turned back toward the door, all but one more than happy to carry out their orders and leave the dangerous soldier locked away. The man that hung back hovered over Sexta, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the big man where he curled against his wounds and restraints, arms pinned behind his back and muzzle once more locked to keep his vicious maw full of sharpened teeth safely away from unguarded flesh.

Grimmjow's sharp eyes slit open to catch the guard staring at him, a glint in the man's eyes that didn't settle well with the soldier. He forced himself into a more upright position, his legs under him and his shoulders squared toward the guard. He weakly snarled up at the man around his gag, bristling like a cornered animal and daring the man to try it.

The gesture was enough to send the guard on his way, his eyes narrowed as he cautiously backed away from the soldier and toward the cell's door. Grimmjow was left alone, the hollow sound of the door's latch ringing in his cell. He sank back against the wall, turning so that his one shoulder rested upon the cool cement and took the weight off his pinned arms, the mangled one included. He let his head fall against the wall as well, closing his eyes and panting as he slowly recovered from his healing.

He didn't know how long he sat curled on the floor of his cell, but the sound of his door being opened again pulled him from his dazed, half asleep state. He didn't bother looking up, instead curling his lip and flashing his teeth to the wall opposite of him, his snarl announcing that he wasn't in the mood to entertain guests or guards looking for a cheap shot.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo hurriedly crossed the small, barren room as the blue haired man finally turned his head toward him, blue brows furrowed and body still huddled on the hard ground. The door was closed behind the civilian but neither heard as the latch was slid and locked into place. "Grimmjow, are you ok?"

The soldier pushed himself away from the wall, managing a more sitting position with the civilian's help. He studied the civilian's face, looking for any signs that Aizen had done something to him, but all he found was Ichigo, nothing of whatever had caused the young man's fearful reactions when they had been in the lab.

Ichigo did the same, capturing the soldier's eyes with his own, quickly and easily seeing that it was indeed Grimmjow who sat before him. With careful motions, much like the first time they had met, Ichigo reached his hands around to the back of Grimmjow's head, finding the buckles on the muzzle and unlatching them. The key he had been given allowed him to unlock it and when the muzzle was pulled away, Grimmjow's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ichigo..." The soldier's voice was rough and quiet, just a hint of aggression but none of it aimed toward the civilian. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo assured the bigger man as he discarded the muzzle, tossing it into a corner to sit forgotten on floor. He began working on the harness next, moving to sit behind the soldier.

"But I heard...when Octava took you to the other room..." As his arms were freed and his harness joined the muzzle, Grimmjow pulled his previously mangled limb into his lap, gritting his teeth as the extra blood flow and movement made his arm throb. "I thought I heard you struggling against them. What did they do, if they didn't harm you?"

Ichigo frowned slightly, rounding the still seated soldier to sit in front of the bigger man once more. As gently as he could, he took Grimmjow's arm, tracing his fingers over the raised slash marks, healed to fresh scars just a day after he had been brought into the lab. "Well, I think they only healed my wounds."

Grimmjow pulled his arm back, drawing Ichigo's attention away from his healing limb. "People don't sound like that when they are being medically treated. What else did they do, Ichigo?"

"I don't know..." Orange brows furrowed further as Ichigo slowly shook his head. "I don't think they did anything else."

"What do you mean?" The soldier tilted his head slightly, curiously.

"I don't remember..." Ichigo shook his head again, looking up at the bigger man as he tried to sort through his foggy memories. "I don't think I even really remember them healing me."

"What is that bastard planning?" Grimmjow mumbled, baring his teeth in a silent snarl. He had no doubts that Aizen was up to something. The man was always up to something and Ichigo's patchy memory stank of a partial memory wipe.

Ichigo moved to sit at Grimmjow's side, leaning back against the bare wall of the soldier's cell. He had been granted access to the blue haired man's cell and even given a key to release the man from his restraints. He knew Aizen was only complying for the time being because he wanted Ichigo to aid him in controlling the unruly soldier, but still he had to wonder. The gap in his memory was odd and a little unnerving. He could remember Grimmjow's sharp teeth and soft hair, he could even remember the short conversation with Cuatro and then being led to the lab, but then it blanked out. Still, he hadn't really given it any thought or even noticed it until Grimmjow had questioned him and consequentially pointed it out. Had he been hurt? What could Aizen have possibly wanted from him? What if Aizen had plans to turn him into one of the madman's little experiments? or a soldier...

"I don't feel any different..." Ichigo told the renegade soldier with a slight shrug, and it was true. Nothing felt out of place. All his injuries had been healed and he wasn't even sore. In fact, he felt pretty good all things considered. "I feel fine."

The two fell silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, both wondering how they were going to get themselves out of the mess they were in. They both had promises to keep; one a promise of freedom, the other of protection. Ichigo didn't say anything about the deal he no doubt had to make to be allowed in the cell and Grimmjow didn't ask. The words weren't needed and the soldier knew why Ichigo was there, he understood that well enough and he was grateful for what the civilian was doing, even if he didn't like it.

Finally after the minutes ticked by in a surprisingly comfortable silence, Grimmjow turned intense blue eyes on the civilian at his side. His gaze lingered on the dark bruising that surrounded the freshly healed marks of teeth, the leftovers of the wound he had given to his companion. "I'm sorry...Ichigo..."

Ichigo glanced at the renegade soldier, his features twisting into a confused expression. The look melted away as he watched the frown marring Grimmjow's handsome features deepen, furrowing his already sever brows and making his expressive eyes dance with his apology. Ever so slowly, the soldier's eyes never leaving the mark on Ichigo's throat, Grimmjow reached his hand out, letting his fingertips brush against it, feeling the raised scars. The marks were proof that the wound was healing, yet they were proof that it had really happened too, that Grimmjow had been attempting to kill Ichigo. They both knew the mark would haunt the soldier for as long as they managed to survive.

The civilian shook his head in denial of the soldier's apology and covered the bigger man's hand with his own. When he spoke, his voice was soft and understanding, compassionate and sincere just like his personality. "There's nothing for you to apologize for, Grimm. You didn't do this to me, Aizen did."

The soldier's head tilted slightly, his gaze raising from Ichigo's throat to his eyes for a moment as he hesitated, but Grimmjow was ever an instinctive man and his hesitation didn't last long. He slowly leaned forward, pulling his hand away in favor of gently nuzzling at the scared, bruised area. He heaved a deep sigh against warm skin as he carefully rested his cheekbone against Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo froze, his hand pausing in mid air as he had been pulling it away from Grimmjow's, wondering what the bigger man was doing. Feeling the weight of the man's head rest against his shoulder was even more surprising, but the bluenette's sigh snapped him back to reality. The heavy breath seemed to hold an apology all of it's own and Ichigo let a small smile tilt one side of his lips as he slowly laced his long finger's in the thick blue hair at the back of the soldier's head.

Grimmjow's voice was a whisper against Ichigo's neck but volume wasn't needed in the silent, barren room of their prison, their cage. "I will never hurt you again."

* * *

**Finally their growing relationship is starting to show a bit more, yeah~? Let me know what you think, please~! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The day would come when Aizen would regret ever laying his hands upon the orange haired civilian. Grimmjow made it his not so silent vow, his mantra. He chanted it over and over in his head. Too enraged to actually form words, it came out as an aggressive, rumbling snarl as he flashed his sharpened teeth toward where he knew his unwanted leader sat behind the thick barrier of the training ring.

The ring it's self looked the same as it had before the soldier had tried shattering his way through it; tinted and mirrored in a way that the occupants couldn't see out but the observers could still see in. The concrete flooring held the old stains of past fights and the air was filled with the grunts and growls and footsteps of battling men, the bray of hounds deadened by the thick glass separating the ring from where guards stood at the ready should anything go wrong.

Grimmjow snarled again as he watched, his ice blue eyes taking in every motion, every twitch of muscle the combatants made. His wicked teeth snagged in his gag, jaw clenched tight enough to make the muscle of his neck strain while the sharpened tips of his teeth worked on slicing through the rubber. His cynical, vivid gaze blazed and danced above the top edge of his muzzle, bubbling with his anger and his deadly promise. Arms firmly secured by his harness, he planted his bare feet against the concrete and surged forward, his corded body straining tight against the chains holding him in place. The guards bracing on the other side of those chains cursed as they hauled backward, leaning their body weights against the struggling soldier as well as putting all the muscle they had into keeping him still. Aizen didn't want him in the fight just yet.

From the other side of the ring, safely on the outside of the fighting area, Aizen folded his arms across his chest as he watched the civilian barely dodge one of his opponent's attacks. As expected, another frenzy of snarling filtered through the round chamber with more aggression than a pack of his attack dogs, but it wasn't Sexta he was busy watching and observing.

He pitted the civilian against Octava, knowing the pink haired soldier wouldn't go against his decree and harm the man, but still give Ichigo a good fight. It would also allow the science oriented soldier the opportunity to gauge any change in the orange haired man's abilities, strength, even his attitude and mannerisms first hand.

The two danced in the ring and it was clear the medic-soldier was more bating and playing with his prey rather than taking the training seriously. He had been rather surprised when Ichigo had actually managed to land a decent blow on the soldier. All in all, the young man held his own surprisingly well for a mere civilian. Aizen had found out he had taken a few martial arts classes when he was younger and it showed in his movements and the way he watched his opponent. Still, Ichigo didn't do the damage he had wanted and expected from the civilian. Not after Octava and Mayuri had worked on him.

Aizen turned to look over his shoulder at his scientist, raising a single, sculpted brow ever so slightly. "He doesn't appear any different."

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I am noticing this, as I'm sure Octava is as well." The painted man said, an air of annoyed superiority in his tone. The man was lucky he was good at what he did with just the right amount of crazy mixed in, else Aizen would have disposed of him long ago.

"It's been nearly a week." Aizen calmly turned back to continue watching as Octava ducked below one of Ichigo's strikes, stooping low to swipe the civilian's feet out from under him. "The serum had begun taking effect in the other soldier's much sooner."

"You think I don't know this?" Mayuri snapped, not liking what his leader was indicating.

They had tried various stimuli to force the civilian to begin undergoing his transformations, yet nothing seemed to work. They had made him go through exercise after exercise, task after task. Each time, the results were recorded; the stats on his strength, speed, reaction times, reflexes, everything. They had even ended up releasing a few hounds on the poor man in the hopes of triggering something. Luckily Sexta hadn't been separated from him, else the hounds surly would have torn the orange haired young man apart.

Blood work had been done before the serum had been given and again after it should have began altering the man, yet nothing had changed. It seemed that their little experiment had failed, though they had no idea how Ichigo's body was resisting the effects. Mayuri's track record was nearly flawless, however, and so Aizen humored him and continued observing the civilian, waiting for any changes to make themselves known before he decided what their next step would be.

In the ring, the ground seemed to rush up to meet him as Ichigo thudded to the hard concrete, panting and worn out. While he was more than willing to defend himself when the need arose, he didn't normally go looking for fights and this wasn't what he had been expecting when he had agreed to cooperate with Aizen in a twisted, desperate way of keeping Grimmjow from being killed.

His head spun from the poor landing and the muffled barking and snarling of the hounds didn't help. Just within his line of sight, Octava smiled down at him but there was nothing friendly about the expression. The strange soldier's intelligent eyes glittered in the harsh lighting of the ring and his almost feminine features gave off a malevolent aura that screamed that he would love to cut someone open. It was enough to force a shiver down anyone's spine.

Just as the pink haired man began circling in once more, Ichigo furrowed his brows and tilted his head to catch enraged, brilliant blue with his own eyes. The civilian panted, his breathing harsh as he watched Grimmjow recoil against the chains holding him in place. It was a little disturbing to watch the big man be leashed like a dangerous dog but he was giving the five guards holding him back a hell of a time. Their boots skidded across the rough concrete as they tried to keep the big soldier in line.

After a split second, those intense blue orbs darted away from Ichigo's gaze to pin Octava and Ichigo's eyes widened as his head snapped around just in time to watch the soldier pounce. A startled breath leaving him, Ichigo rolled out of the way and up onto his feet, stumbling backward as he spun to face the pink haired soldier. Again, Octava gave him that creepy smile as he surged forward.

Thin fingers wrapped around Ichigo's throat, squeezing tight enough to whiten the soldier's knuckles as he smiled almost lewdly down at the civilian. Ichigo struggled to draw breath as he struggled to pry the man's hand from his throat, fear beginning to grip his heart just as tightly as those clenched fingers. He thought the soldier wasn't allowed to go this far...but the lack of oxygen was clearly an indicator that he had been wrong.

Scuffing from the opposite side of the ring was followed by the surprised shouts of one of the guards keeping hold of Sexta's chains. But Sexta wasn't one of their hounds and he could only be leashed like one for so long. Ichigo was barely given time to recognize motion from his darkening peripheral before the hands wrapped around his throat were jerked away and Octava was no longer in front of him.

Gasping for air, Ichigo leaned forward, his chest heaving and his hands on his knees as he searched the ring for Grimmjow. Finding him not far away, he watched the bigger soldier shoulder block the smaller, still wrapped in his restraints, the chains dragging on the ground from the metal loops attached to the straps. He bared his teeth in Octava's face as he slammed the other soldier into the solid barrier of the ring.

The new material, looking no different from the glass that had been used before, shuttered in it's frame but held steady. Grimmjow stepped back and let the smaller soldier meekly slide to the concrete, his yellow eyes wide as he sheepishly smirked up at Grimmjow's snarling visage. The bluenette bent low to once again to get in Octava's face, making his threat more than obvious even without the use of words, before he stood back to his full, intimidating hight and toward over the seated soldier. The guards rushed the bluenette but halted as he calmly turned away from Octava and made his way to Ichigo's side.

Back outside of the ring, Aizen let a nearly inaudible sigh pass his lips as he spun away from the glass. It was clear the leader was disappointed and unpleased with the civilian's results. "Nothing. Even putting his life in danger reveals nothing. This is why I always hand select my soldiers."

"Nah, don't say that, Aizen-sama." Gin cooed as he stood from one of three chairs that had been brought into the room. His movements were a bit stiff still, but his healing was remarkably swift considering the damage and he would have full mobility back in another few days. "If nuthin' else, ya got a well trained attack dog outta the deal."

Aizen almost smirked at the notion of his unruly Sexta being likened to a well trained anything, let alone a hound.

"A dog that will only accept commands from one person is worthless to us." Tōsen countered Gin, also pulling himself out of a chair. The third had been left unoccupied, as Aizen had preferred to stand while watching. Normally, his generals would have stood at his side, but it was understandable that they remained at rest while their more brutal and harder to mend wounds healed.

The three left the outer circle of the training room, Aizen mostly tuning the two's back and forth banter out, his mind focused more on what to do with the civilian and Sexta. He distractedly bid the guards return his soldiers and the civilian to their respective cells on his way by. Mayuri trailed unhappily behind them, knowing that while Aizen hadn't said anything yet, his presence would be required once the leader got back to his office.

Grimmjow flashed his teeth behind the grill of his muzzle but otherwise walked from the ring quietly, hardly even needing the restraints while Ichigo walked by his side. The guards escorted them back through the halls and to Sexta's cell without incident, locking them within before disappearing, though neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo believed they actually went far. More likely, they had been ordered to keep close and guard the unruly and unpredictable soldier's cell should incident arise.

The moment the door closed behind them, Ichigo began unlocking the bluenette's bindings, starting with his muzzle. In the past several days, they had developed something of a routine. Just as Aizen had agreed, Ichigo went everywhere Grimmjow went and vise versa. With Grimmjow's new found cooperation, even if it was unhappily most of the time, they had been assigned a bit bigger of a cell, one that wasn't quite so bare and prison like as Sexta's old one.

Whenever they returned to their shared room, Ichigo was allowed to release Grimmjow from his bindings, a luxury the soldier had never been granted before and relished now. But the slight and almost blissful smile that would tug at his handsome features as he stretched his previously bound muscles would disappear almost instantly, leaving Ichigo with a sinking heart and guilt that bubbled and eroded in his gut.

Grimmjow slowly paced his new cage while Ichigo folded up the harness he had just removed, a sad frown on his boyish features. It killed him every time they would be summoned and he would be forced to fit the bindings back onto the renegade. It hurt far more than any physical wound and what was worse, Grimmjow said not a word during the whole process. He always sat still, intense blue eyes trained straight ahead but unseeing while Ichigo buckled the harness in place and apologized profusely under his breath as he pulled the muzzle over the man's head. The soldier always curled his lip into a silent snarl at the muzzle, but never complained or resisted and Ichigo hated himself a little more with each time.

The civilian knew the unwilling soldier should have been fighting and kicking and dragging his tormentor to the ground, doing anything in his power to resist being tied up and restrained. It was in the big man's very nature to break whatever kept him from his freedom. But Ichigo had become his captor and so he didn't struggle.

The orange haired man heaved a silent sigh as he dropped the harness and muzzle to the floor with a clatter of metal buckles and leather straps before he plopped down on the edge of one of the cots that they had been given. He shook his head slowly, sadly and scrubbed his hand down his face, wishing he knew how to get them out of the hole he had dug for them, a hole that only seemed to get deeper with each passing hour. He listened to Grimmjow's nearly silent foot falls as the man continued his pacing, his steps slow and steady like an animal attempting to wear a trail in it's enclosure as it waited for it's opportunity to break free once more.

Normally, the big man would pace for at least a half hour before he managed any semblance of peace and finally ceased his restless movements, like he had to wear his pent up anger and frustration out on the concrete floor. Today was different however, and after only a few minutes, Ichigo looked up through the curtain of his orange bangs to find Grimmjow kneeling on his hunches before him.

There was little emotion to be seen on the man's handsome face, but it wasn't cold indifference. The emotion, his thoughts and feelings, even his curiosity and slight confusion roiled in his blue gaze like thick, swirling storm clouds. The soldier's breathtaking eyes lowered from Ichigo's face and froze along his neck, growing cold in an almost painful way. It was an inner self-loathing, a chill that seemed to hurt Grimmjow more than it did the civilian.

The bruising from the wound inflicted by the soldier's powerful jaws was all but gone, but the distinct shape of where something sharp had punctured his flesh still marred his tawny skin and forever would. Ichigo brought his hand up to cover the scarring he knew the man to be looking at with that frigidly controlled gaze. He gave the bluenette a stern look that both demanded and begged that the man to quit beating himself up over what had happened, an event he had had no control over. The chastising look actually drew a chuckle from Grimmjow as the bigger man pulled his gaze back to Ichigo's face.

But the smirk was gone from those full lips as suddenly as it had appeared and Grimmjow slowly leaned forward, resting his forehead against Ichigo's and holding his gaze, his presence and proximity commanding but in no way intimidating. The small space between them was comfortable, broken with nothing but their mingling breaths as they studied one another, captivated by what they had already seen countless times since their impromptu meeting.

"There is something off about you, Ichigo." Grimmjow rumbled quietly, still staring into the civilian's eyes like he was looking for something, or perhaps had already found it.

Ichigo gave him a curious and confused look, his brows scrunching slightly, just barely wrinkling the bridge of his nose. "What do you mean?"

"They're back to normal now." The soldier tilted his head slightly as he pulled back and put a few inches between them. Even though he backed away, it hadn't been a retreating motion. It was simply so that the bigger man could study the smaller easier. "But in the ring, the color was...colder. Harder."

Ichigo leaned back as well, supporting his weight on his hands as he frowned at the soldier and tilted his head to match Grimmjow's. He wasn't sure he understood what the bigger man was talking about, but it still didn't settle well and he couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, why exactly Aizen had been making him go through all the soldier style exercises he had been.

His mind was tugged back to the blanks Grimmjow had pointed out to him. They followed he and the renegade soldier's arrival to the lab but still he couldn't remember what had happened, if anything at all.

"I don't like it here." Ichigo mumbled, deflating where he sat and letting his chocolaty gaze finally drop away from Grimmjow's. If it hadn't been more than obvious why Grimmjow had fought so hard to escape before, it was at that moment. All the blatant violence, the disregard of the soldiers' rights as human beings, the pain they were put through and the torture they endured, both physically and mentally, the lab testing; all of it was unbelievably horrendous, but coupled with the simple waiting while being locked in a cell, wondering what Aizen's next move would be... It was maddening. It was hell. "We need to get out of here..."

"Soon." Grimmjow rumbled quietly, hating the helpless look the civilian was poorly trying to mask.

The next days were filled with the same routine; wrap Grimmjow in his restraints, leave the cell to fulfill more of Aizen's strange tests, return and release the soldier once more. Over and over, sometimes multiple times a day. Eventually, Grimmjow began his training once more as well, after it was determined his once mangled arm would be fully functional and back up to strength.

As always, he fought with brutality. The soldier's goal seemed to be breaking whatever had the misfortune of being thrown in front of him, like he was taking out all of his pent up rage on his hapless opponent. Aizen no longer waisted hounds on the man and had decided to pit Sexta against other soldiers in the effort to give him a challenge and test his abilities. He killed his first human opponent, a soldier that was supposedly on par with him, despite orders against it. As the dying solder took his last, gurgling breath, Grimmjow had allowed himself to be pulled off the man without struggle and a blank expression on his features.

Through out the blue haired soldier's training matches and exercises, Ichigo watched, his anger simmering in his gut and a frown on his features. His frustration at their situation rose with each strike Grimmjow made, with each heartless snarl that left the man's throat. There was nothing he could do. As much as he wanted to stop Grimmjow when the big man continued attacking even after his opponent was down, as much as he wanted to demand that Aizen stop the unnecessary and pointless killing, he was helpless to put an end to it. Any of it. Grimmjow did what he had to and he showed no mercy, as was demanded of him and Aizen was untouchable, his generals ever about and even if they hadn't been, Ichigo wasn't naive enough to think Aizen didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve. The civilian felt he had thrown them into this mess and he wracked his brain for a way out before it was too late, before one or both of them lost their lives, before Grimmjow gave in and became the monster Aizen was trying to turn him into.

And that was what worried him the most; that he would loose the blue haired renegade to circumstance, that the man would give in and let himself be controlled and turned into a mindless killing machine. A weapon.

Ichigo closed his eyes against the sight before him as he stood near Aizen, watching through the glass of the ring as Grimmjow bared his teeth and lashed out. Blowing a silent hiss between his teeth, the civilian desperately ignored the cloying, heady scent of blood and bile as it filled the air and the sound of ripping flesh. Beside him, Aizen grunted quietly at what he was watching.

His quite words grabbed the civilian's attention, making Ichigo turn toward Aizen and wonder what the hell he had in mind.

"Sexta seems bored. His attacks lack his usual imagination. Perhaps he needs a real challenge." Aizen pondered aloud, his arms folded comfortably over his chest and his stance relaxed yet confident. He glanced over at the orange haired man, still unhappy at the lack of results the civilian was showing, before turning back toward the training room. "Mr. Kurosaki, why don't you join him in the ring?"

"What?" Ichigo's voice was incredulous, showing how absurd he thought the idea was.

"Oh no, you wont be his opponent." Aizen reassured the civilian, a thoughtful expression on his features. He turned to glance over his shoulder, catching the attention of his generals. "Send for Quinto, tell him to bring the repaired Santa Teresa. And you might as well have Cuatro join as well."

"A 'course, Sir." Gin happily pranced from the room, his ever present grin splitting his face and not a trace of his previous state of grievous injury remaining. As Gin disappeared, his counterpart silently joined Aizen and the civilian. Tōsen seemed to appear at Ichigo's side and wordlessly guided the orange haired man toward the entrance of the circular, barren room used for training.

Grimmjow slowly straitened from the unfortunate man he had been paired up against as the entrance to the training room was opened. His opponent this time had been from one of Aizen's previous line of weapons, making him expendable, out of date. Even though the soldier had been among the top of his line, he still hadn't been a match for the newer model, for the soldier from the Espada line and Sexta had proven that all too easily.

Thinking it was the guards come to re-bind him, Grimmjow let a lazy sneer cross his features as he turned to face the opened entrance. The expression dropped, showing his surprise and slight suspicion as Tōsen held the door open and Ichigo entered. The orange haired man looked just as confused as the soldier was. The door was closed behind Ichigo and the civilian slowly made his way across the concrete floor to stand at Grimmjow's side, avoiding the dying man laying on the floor as the man made the attempt to cling to life.

Grimmjow turned to face the direction he knew Aizen to be watching from. He couldn't see through the ring but his chilling gaze was no less piercing in it's intensity and it spoke for him as he moved to place himself between the civilian and the mess he had made of his opponent, shielding the younger from the carnage as best he could.

From the opposite side of the sturdy barrier, Aizen chuckled to himself at Sexta's possessive and protective display. He pressed the button on a control panel to connect the intercom that allowed him to speak to the occupants of the training area as he matched the unwilling soldier's frigid gaze, not that Sexta knew he was doing so. "Patience, Sexta. I will debrief you once the rest of the participants arrive."

Grimmjow curled his lip but said nothing, his silence and unease matched by Ichigo. The atmosphere of the ring was tense and foreboding under the scent of sweat and gore, but the two didn't have to wait long before the entrance to the training room was again pulled open.

Quinto and Cuatro were escorted in, already released from their restraints and bindings. Quinto's features were twisted in his wide, overbearing grin as he rotated the joints of the latest model of his Santa Teresa gear while Cuatro remained ever stoic and simply took in the blue haired soldier and the civilian standing opposite them with cold, green eyes.

Blue eyes narrowed, a snarl sounding low in the big man's throat. Grimmjow carefully pushed Ichigo back and further behind him, not liking the turn of events in the slightest. He knew Aizen too well to trust what was going on. The civilian's brows furrowed as he rested his hand on Grimmjow's arm while the man eased him away, those deep brown eyes trained on the soldier's aggression twisted features. Grimmjow let the soft touch linger as he held his arm outstretched and slightly behind him to indicate that the civilian should stay back.

Before anyone could make a real move, Aizen's voice buzzed in through the intercom once more. "This training exercise is simple. Sexta, your mission is to defend."

The bluenette's head tilted curiously as he listened, his blue brows pulling together slightly. Still he kept the civilian behind him and the other soldiers in front of him.

"Cuatro and Quinto, you will be a team. Your mission is to eliminate."

Three sets of eyes turned toward Ichigo, each with various states of surprise written in their depths. Grimmjow's icy blue orbs were the widest however, as he turned to look over his shoulder at the civilian he had been spending his time with. It was clear that the point of the so called training exercise hadn't sank into the young man's mind just yet but it was more than clear to soldiers.

As Grimmjow's gaze went from surprised to reflecting a maddening rage, his head snapping around to pin his fellow soldiers, understanding slowly dawned on Ichigo. The civilian slowly took a step back as Grimmjow dropped into a defensive crouch, his growling filling the silence with a rumbling warning. The two soldiers facing him each shifted their gazes to glance at the bluenette, Quinto the first to move while Cuatro simply stuck his hands in his pockets and seemed to wait patiently for his turn.

Back outside of the ring, the two generals took up their customary positions, one on either side of their leader. The three watched as the soldiers and the civilian readied themselves, the very air tense with their silent observations of one another. Guards lined the back wall of the chamber Aizen and his generals watched from, more waiting just outside the entrance of the ring should their be a need for them.

"Permission to speak, Sir." Tōsen spoke quietly from his leader's left, eyes hidden behind his dark glasses but trained toward the ring as Quinto cracked the knuckles of his real hands and began stalking forward, artificial limbs at his sides.

"Granted." Aizen rarely denied his generals the privilege to speak, but still they asked, much to his liking. Sexta's growling took on a deeper tone, aggression veritably wafting from the big man as his piercing gaze followed the lanky soldier's every motion.

"I am not sure I think this a wise choice, Aizen-sama." The dark general admitted, still facing straight ahead as Sexta and the taller soldier clashed. Their meeting was explosive, the smaller diving forward the wrap his thickly muscled arms around the multi-limbed soldier and drive him to the unforgiving cement of the floor.

Grimmjow's fist caught the other soldier in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs in a harsh grunt but Quinto wouldn't be subdued easily. Four, cold steel limbs came to life, surging toward the soldier pinning the taller down. Grimmjow turned to snarl at one but quickly dismissed it in favor of focusing on the operator. As the once renegade soldier swung again, so too did Quinto.

"And why's that, Tōsen?" Aizen asked curiously.

Ichigo watched as his companion and the other soldier fought, their attacks far from friendly or hesitant. They didn't fight like they were merely practicing, like they were on the same side and simply running through a training exercise. They fought to draw blood and kill. They fought like enemies.

Slight movement drew the civilian's gaze, making his eyes land on the nearly motionless soldier that had yet to step into the fray. He dropped back another step, putting more distance between himself and pale soldier, his mind racing as he tried to prepare himself. He knew this couldn't possibly end well.

Cuatro tilted his head ever so slightly, his face impassive and his hands still at rest in his pockets. He pulled his large, emotionless eyes away from his struggling partner and the rogue, letting them match the orange haired civilian's stare from across the ring. There was no fear in the man's eyes, but there was certainly a dread and an understanding to be found in normally warm brown eyes. Something hard glittered from just below that warmth, something more primal.

"The soldiers will tear each other apart. Sexta's odds do not work in his favor. He will be unable to protect the civilian and defend himself against Cuatro and Quinto." Tōsen answered, his deep voice neutral.

A slight smile curved Aizen's lips, just barely turning them up at the corners as he watched. He said nothing in response to his general's observation.

In the ring, Grimmjow bared white, over sharp teeth as his arms were pinned behind his back and he was thrown from the lanky soldier. He landed on the cement, allowing himself to roll with the momentum before he sprang to his feet, wiping blood from the side of his jaw with the back of his hand. Red welled to the surface of the ragged slice instantaneously but it went unnoticed as the blue haired soldier all but roared his fury and drove back in.

His gaze darted to Ichigo, insuring the young man was still out of immediate harm's way. With the civilian still backed away from the fighting, he lashed out. His intended kick was blocked by a metal arm as Quinto cackled his delight, using another of his metal hands to grasp hold of the smaller soldier's leg.

Grimmjow snarled again and followed through with his forward momentum. Like the feline he was often compared to, his flexibility worked in his favor and he used Quinto's hold upon him to drive his weight into the soldier. Using Quinto's metal limb as leverage, he kicked off the soldier as his hands grasped hold of the thin, normal limbs attempting to block him.

"Mah mah...think tha's the point." Gin sang to his leader's right. His eye closing grin dominated his features and hid the color of his irises but still he watched the fight unfold. "If the poor lil civilian doesn't have any tricks up his sleeves, Sexta and him are in trouble."

Not bothering to look back to the fighting soldiers in the ring, Cuatro casually headed toward the civilian that had been named his target. Sexta was sufficiently distracted with the equally hotheaded Quinto and he was sure the two would keep each other busy for a while. As the civilian edged away another step, his back hitting the glass of the ring and halting his retreat, the pale soldier's only reaction was a slow, almost bored blink of his too large eyes.

The man would find no mercy from the stoic soldier and his only ally in the facility of madmen had found himself in was tangled up with a six armed super soldier intent on destroying him. Ichigo swallowed as he matched the cold, cunning stare of Cuatro, furrowing his orange brows and clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"Hmm." Tōsen nodded slightly, seeing his counterpart's point of view. "You intend to either force the civilian's changes or eliminate he and his troublesome pet."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm terribly sorry for how long my updates have been taking recently...  
**

**I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but try to enjoy anyway~  
**

* * *

Edging away from the smaller man approaching him, the orange haired civilian furrowed his brows. Cuatro was quite a bit smaller than even himself, but he had seen the soldier take down people, other soldiers, that had dwarfed Ichigo. He'd defeated Grimmjow like it was nothing. Ichigo wasn't about to underestimate the small man, no matter how harmless he looked.

Emotionless green eyes, looking bored if anything at all, locked onto the civilian like the crosshairs of a sniper's rifle. Hands still casually stuffed into the pockets of his white pants, Cuatro neared the civilian with unhurried steps. As expected, the young man continued to avoid him.

The soldier didn't really lunge, but his speed was incredible and Ichigo jolted as he seemed to appear directly before the civilian. Attempting to evade, Ichigo jumped back and tried to ready his stance. Thin fingers wrapped around his wrist in a relaxed but firm grip. Acting on instinct, Ichigo yanked his arm away and let his reactions guide him.

But Cuatro didn't let go and instead allowed himself to be pulled forward by the swift reaction. As he did, Ichigo's frown deepened and he pivoted, again allowing his reactions to dictate his movements. His knee came up, connecting with the small soldier's abdomen. A slight sneer crossing the orange haired man's features, Ichigo again tried to pull away.

The fingers wrapped around his wrist tightened; Cuatro's only reaction to the civilian's counterattack. Ichigo hissed as the soldier's claw like nails punctured the tawny flesh of his wrist, drawing blood and latching in like some sort of predatory bird. Large, green eyes slowly lifted to match the civilian's gaze, flat and lifeless. They pulled at something inside the orange haired man, reminding him too much of how Grimmjow had looked when Aizen had attempted to wipe his memory.

In that instant, he wondered just how many of the super soldiers even knew who they were, who they had been before being recruited for a madman's army. Did they have families? Were they missed by loved ones? Had they known what they were getting into or were they pulled off the streets unexpectedly? Did they even remember a time before the facility or know what it was like to not be restrained and locked away in their free time? It was a harsh thought, one that pained him to think about and they all circled back around to a single soldier within the bioengineering plant, a man that had done the impossible and would fight until he breathed no more to do so again.

The thoughts flashed through his mind like lightening and were gone even quicker as claws bit at his flesh and drew long, hauntingly straight lines of dark blood.

Ichigo vaguely registered the sound of vicious snarling in the background. For a split second he feared the hounds that all the soldiers seemed to hate so much had been let into the ring but that fear didn't last as he realized the sound was coming from his blue haired companion. The growl seemed strained somehow, no less vicious than usual but nearing on...something else. Chancing a glance, Ichigo let his wide, brown eyes dart over to see Grimmjow struggling with the six armed super soldier that had become his opponent.

Snarling rang through out the round ring, bouncing off the stained concrete flooring and reverberating from the glass like material that made up the walls. The smell of sweat and gore filled the circular training room and a body still lay in the middle, the fallen soldier having been Grimmjow's previous kill that had yet to be removed from the area. A deep, painful sounding thud interrupted the snarling, the force strong enough to shake the glass panel the blue haired soldier's body had collided with.

Teeth still bared, Sexta grunted as he was slammed into the wall, Quinto leering and cackling before him. Metal hands wrapped around his wrists, holding his arms out to the sides uselessly. More grasped at his abdomen, firmly pinning him against the wall while the lanky soldier threw a solid fist into his gut. Another shot had the air fleeing his lungs as Grimmjow's vision grew unfocused for a moment.

Panting, the unwilling soldier lashed out at the taller soldier. While his fight with Quinto took precedence, somewhere in the back of his mind, the blue haired man knew Ichigo had been left defenseless while Cuatro stalked the ring and that thought spurred him on. Kicking out at the soldier pinning him, Grimmjow managed to catch the taller across the ribs with enough force to stagger Quinto.

Taking advantage of the taller soldier's moment of imbalance, Grimmjow growled his fury, the muscle of his corded arms bulging as he ripped one of his arms from the enemy soldier's grasp. His intense, blue eyes burned with rage and the desire to destroy what stood before him. Grimmjow's strength was nearly unmatched in Aizen's twisted army and the sound of his fist crashing into the elbow joint of one of the artificial limbs holding him echoed through the ring.

Quinto winced at the metallic ringing and the feel of the artificially created nerves that allowed him to control Santa Teresa grinding against the steel of his extra limb. The joint buckled and went limp, releasing Sexta for just an instant.

As the blue haired soldier was about to remove another of the grasping limbs, the joint to Quinto's damaged arm creaked and snapped back in place, the sound accompanied by the lanky soldier's manic laughter. The fore part of the arm bent at an unnatural angle before falling perfectly back into line and Grimmjow's eyes widened as artificial fingers clenched into a fist before his face.

"They don' break that easy no more!" Quinto cackled, cocking his arm back as Grimmjow struggled in his grasp. The previously broken limb snapped forward, steel knuckles connecting with the blue haired man's jaw.

Grimmjow's head slammed back against the wall of the ring, whipping around as blood dripped from between his lips and his body sagged in the other soldier's grasp. Stunned, Grimmjow shook his head and tried to refocus on the enemy before him, the taste of blood on his tongue. He curled his lip in a vicious snarl, baring red smeared teeth as he began his struggle anew.

From outside the ring, Aizen and his generals stood in near silence as they observed the goings on. The grunts and snarls, hissed breaths and the dull thuds of colliding bodies filtered through the barrier's speakers, allowing them to listen in on what they watched.

"It seems the Santa Teresa gear is working a bit more smoothly." Aizen commented as he watched Quinto and Sexta face off. He'd have to make sure he rewarded Octava and Mayuri for their job well done. The old model probably would have done well enough against a more normal opponent, but if they were ever to have someone attempt to get passed his security and infiltrate the bioengineering plant, they certainly wouldn't be normal. With his boosted strength, Sexta was the perfect subject to test the equipment out on.

Aizen's attention was pulled away from Sexta and Quinto as the civilian's voice spoke up, jagged slashes sending bloody rivulets down his arms from where Cuatro's claws had snagged hold of him before he managed to pull out of the small soldier's grasp.

"Aizen!" Ichigo practically snarled, his voice showing both anger and desperation. The small soldier before him remained expressionless, even as he closed in on Ichigo again. "What the hell's going on?"

The man the civilian addressed unfolded his arms and reached out for the remote that held the controls for the ring. It was placed into his open palm by his silver haired general, a wide and knowing smile on Gin's features. Connecting the PA system through, Aizen's smooth voice filtered through the training ring. "Terribly sorry for the suddenness, Mr. Kurosaki, but if you're of no use to me, than there's little reason to keep you around. The same goes for Sexta. I can't keep an animal that will only listen to you as his master, now can I?"

"What?" Ichigo could hardly believe his ears as he ducked away from the small soldier in front of him. "Are you insane?"

Of course, his outraged question went unanswered, but it was a rhetorical inquiry in any case. Ichigo knew full well there couldn't be anything possibly stable about a man with a secret facility that produced super soldiers and conducted human tests.

The soldier before him surged forward, his expression never changing even as his claw like nails gouged jagged slashes through tawny flesh. Ichigo hissed a breath and fell back and away. He chanced a glance at Grimmjow but knew the soldier was in no position to come to his rescue like he had done before. The bluenette struggled against the six armed soldier, his teeth bared and a vicious snarl rumbling in his chest. Blood smeared across his face and dripped down his thick neck but he ignored it, having more pressing matters to worry about as metal limbs caged him in.

Ichigo refocused his attention back on the small soldier in front of him, cringing as the sound of metal striking flesh rang hollow and unforgiving in the shatter proof room. He furrowed his brow, an almost vicious scowl taking over his features. He could feel his pulse through his own skin, feel it pulsing behind his eyes as he watch Cuatro raise a single brow in the barest expression of intrigue.

The emotionless soldier blinked once before his incredible speed once more brought him into Ichigo's space. The orange haired civilian attempted to fall back once more but he brought his hands up in a blocking manner and refused to break his stance. He was thrown from his feet with ease, sliding across the concrete until he rolled against the hard barrier that formed the ring's unbreakable walls.

The young man found his feet just as another soundless and emotionless attack befell him. The air was forced from his lungs with a grunt as he was lifted into the air before dropping ungracefully back to the unforgiving ground. Ichigo grit his teeth, his features twisted into a pained grimace as his hands curled into firsts against the flooring.

From the corner of his eye, he caught as Grimmjow's gaze snapped to his prone figure and the blue haired soldier lunged at the lanky man before him. Still pinned by the artificial limbs of the taller solider, he didn't make it far but he brought his face close to Quinto's, his threatening teeth snapping shut with all the ferocity of an enraged beast. As his jaw snapped shut with an audible force, the lanky soldier jerked back slightly but his large smile only widened further.

Grimmjow snarled and thrashed about, desperate to escape the entangling soldier and his artificial but vice like hold. He watched from his peripheral as Cuatro once more casually descended upon the struggling orange haired civilian. As the small soldier attacked, Grimmjow's jaw fell open once more and his deep voice came out as a wordless voicing of his anger and hatred that filled the training ring and echoed through the small space.

Quinto and Cuatro fought like they had something to prove. Even the emotionless and stoic soldier seemed to toy with his victim more than was normal. Even though they, with the assistance of Octava, had been successful in bringing Sexta and his pet civilian back to Aizen-sama after the rogue's escape, they had still yearned for a rematch, a chance to prove themselves to their master, and this was exactly what the two had been waiting for. Sexta's well being was no longer in the picture and Quinto could do as he pleased, allowing himself to give in to the brutality that he had desperately wanted to release upon the blue haired renegade. Cuatro simply toyed with the civilian for the sake of getting a rise out of Sexta. Aizen had told them to do their best at tormenting the two to see if any last minute transformations would occur and the pair followed their orders willingly and happily.

Sexta's roar was cut off as long, almost spindly fingers grasped hold of and harshly tugged on his blue locks. The hold didn't wipe the sneer off his features and a snarl readily vibrated in his throat.

Quinto leered down at him and pushed backward with the hand he had anchored in the shorter soldier's hair. He put as much force as he could muster behind the jerking movement and Grimmjow's skull collided with the hard wall of the ring, rattling the barrier and thudding in the circular room. His grunt interrupted his snarl and his eyes rolled back as his vision pulsed in the worst of ways but refocused once more on Ichigo's figure almost instantly.

He finally managed to yank one of his arms free of it's metal prison again and grasped hold of Quinto's thin wrist. His strength was enough to make the fragile bones creak as he squeezed and began trying to pry the fingers from their hold.

Quinto's smile fell into a sneer, his lip curling over his large, blunt teeth. He yanked back on Grimmjow's scalp, tilting the man's head back and exposing his throat in a threatening way but another thought crossed his mind and smiled wickedly as he jerked his knee upward.

Grimmjow's hand instantly slackened and fell away as his voice caught in his throat with breath and hissed out as a pained sound. His blue eyes squeezed shut as he gaged on nothing but the pain in his lower regions and he instinctively curled forward as his gut roiled.

The lanky soldier once more yanked his head up, leaning forward to bring their faces close. "I owed ya that one, Sexta." He snarled as he once more slammed the back of Grimmjow's head against the unforgiving barrier with enough force for the reverberation to drown out Grimmjow's senseless grunt.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the bluenette's own orbs clouded over and his free hand weakly clutched in the front of the six armed soldier's battle jacket. Blood smeared the lower half of his face from an earlier hit and when his head was yanked forward again, a small amount of dark liquid smeared the ring's wall behind him as well.

The civilian struggled to his feet, refusing to take his eyes off his companion. He hardly realized he had said the man's name until Grimmjow's unfocused blue gaze strayed in his direction. That look, the fire that still swirled in the man's pained gaze, was enough to make Ichigo grit his teeth. He had promised this would only be a temporary thing, that he would set the man free.

As he straightened, Ichigo could hear his own pulse pounding in his skull. His chest heaved and tightened all at once as anger and protective rage swirled through his veins like a poison. Everything seemed to change. The ring's walls, the less important surroundings, blurred out of focus. The soldier's features seemed hold his attention, his riotous blue hair, the blood that dripped down Grimmjow's angular features seemed to move in slow motion. Ichigo's gaze, no longer the soft, warm brown it usually was, snapped back to Cuatro as the small soldier made to engage him again, his pupils constricting to small pin pricks.

Grimmjow, the man that had willingly thrown himself at those trying to harm the civilian, was now undeniably in trouble of his own and Ichigo would do anything to help him, but first he had to get through the small man standing in his way.

The civilian's eyes seethed. The brown seemed cold and brittle in an almost dangerous and animalistic way. His lithe body stiffened as his features twisted with his rage. Cuatro's dark brows furrowed ever so slightly, hardly moving, as he let his large, green eyes corner to glance toward where he knew Aizen-sama was watching. Something was off about the man standing before him, something was happening to the civilian.

It never even dawned on Ichigo that he should have been terrified. It didn't register that he should have known how hopelessly outmatched he was, nor that he should have been pleading for Grimmjow to fight back and break free because the big soldier was their only hope of making it out of this circular room alive. Instead, Ichigo let a snarl of his own curl his features as he lashed out at Cuatro, the only thought in his mind that of devouring the man standing in his way.

From outside the ring, brown brows creased as Aizen's lips thinned into a line. He watched without a word as one of his top soldier's staggered with the civilian's blow. Those green eyes widened fractionally as Cuatro jumped back to avoid the orange haired man's next attack.

"Ahhh..." Gin's silvery tone was nearly a whisper in Aizen's ear, a sigh of a sound to the powerful man's left. "Now that's interestin'."

Aizen said nothing as he watched with avid interest and surprise, to say the least. He hadn't expected anything to happen when he tossed his trash into the ring with two of his best soldiers. He'd only thought that it would be a good excuse to kill Sexta and the civilian off while letting Cuatro and Quinto have their fun, his way of getting his worth out of the soldier that had once held so much promise.

Blood leaked from pale lips as Cuatro touched his equally pale hand to the trickle, pulling it back to look down at the blood staining his fingers. He tilted his head slightly as he looked back to the civilian, his dark brows furrowing further before his large eyes narrowed in the closest thing to anger anyone had ever seen on the small man. He studied the civilian and the subtle changes the man showed. Physically, he looked the same, aside from the cold glint to his normally warm gaze, but everything about him seemed to whisper predator now. It wasn't overwhelming, not like when in the ring with Sexta. It was subtle but it was there, like someone else looked at him from behind the civilian's eyes.

Ichigo ducked out of the way as Cuatro once more surged toward him. To his own surprise, those wicked claws missed his flesh and he was spinning as he straightened, turning to face the smaller man. His back was to Grimmjow now, but he could hear the man's snarl, though it sounded weaker and less menacing than normal. Urgency raced in his mind, making his heart beat fast but steady as adrenaline coursed through his system.

Cuatro turned to face him once more as the small soldier realized his attack had failed and Ichigo let instinct guide him. He didn't have time to think, to fear the soldier before him. He had to act quickly and he had to get Cuatro out of his way or he would never be given the chance to pull Quinto from Grimmjow.

Barring his teeth, the corners of his lips quirking just slightly, Ichigo met Cuatro's next attack head on and with a surprising force. He sidestepped the smaller man, not actually matching the soldier's enhanced speed, but timing his movements flawlessly as he let instinct guide him. As Cuatro made the effort to correct, Ichigo grit his teeth and snapped his elbow around and back, catching the pale soldier across the back of the neck.

Cuatro stumbled, his dark brows finally creasing enough to show his confusion and even pain. Ichigo didn't give him the chance to figure out what was happening. A sliver of fear and uncertainty coursed through the back of his mind but something else guided his movements and he spun about, balanced on one foot while his other came around to finish knocking the smaller man from his feet. The soldier struck the wall of the barrier without making a sound but the structure shuttered in it's frame from the force like it was giving him a voice.

Grimmjow's blue brows furrowed, his eyes rolling back before he sneered and forced himself to focus on the lanky soldier attacking him. The lights of the ring that shone from above seemed to pulse and darken before flaring blindingly bright. Some part of him recognized that the lights weren't actually flickering, that it was a product of the beating he was taking. The hand fisted tightly in his hair released and moved to wrap around his throat as Quinto leered down at him, seeing his victory in the near future. With the use of his extra limbs, now sufficiently modified to withstand even Sexta's strength, he was finding it much easier to overpower and outmatch his blue haired opponent.

"You ain't so tough now, are ya, Sexta?" The lanky soldier cackled like a hyena as he watched his once comrade struggle to draw breath. A shuttering groan sounded from where Cuatro stalked the civilian and Quinto's broad smile grew all the more, his single eye never leaving Grimmjow's features.

The sound pulled another growl from Grimmjow as he continued to stubbornly struggle, his movements growing sluggish. Quinto had allowed him to pull his arms free but all he could do at the moment was wrap his big hands around the wrist of the hand circling his throat as he tried to pull the limb away.

His snarl vibrated in his throat and against the thin fingers wrapped around it. Hatred seethed in his mind and in his eyes, unquenchable even while he was fighting and having his ass handed to him. More clear minded than he should have been, his gaze darted toward the shuttering thud as he bared his teeth, promising he would kill every last one of Aizen's men if Cuatro harmed Ichigo. He would sink his teeth into Cuatro's throat and paint the ring with the pale bastard's blood until it was cold and his body was a hollowed out corpse. If something happened to Ichigo, nothing would be able to stop him.

He expected to see the civilian laying prone on the ground or perhaps suspended against the glass by the pale soldier, instead, the sight that greeted him made his sneer turn into a growing, strained grin. He didn't know how the civilian had done it, how he was managing to hold his own against the small soldier and it didn't matter. Brown eyes, shining nearly golden in the lighting, panned over to meet his just as Quinto's grip loosened and the lanky soldier's one eye darted over to find Ichigo the one still standing.

"Wha' the fuck?" Just as Quinto spoke, Grimmjow still desperately pulling previously denied oxygen into his lungs, the blue haired man rumbled another deep growl.

"Bet this arm will break a little easier." He mumbled through his panting as he pulled his hands from Quinto's wrist. He curled his fingers into a brutal fist and just as the taller soldier's head was spinning back around to glare at him, Grimmjow lashed out with what was left of his strength.

The snap of bone was quickly followed by Quinto's screeched cursing as he automatically dropped Sexta in favor of cradling his mangled limb, the elbow joint bent in the wrong direction while the radius and ulna were shattered near the joint.

Grimmjow's feet hit the ground but he was still winded and disoriented and so did the rest of him as the room spun. He vaguely heard his name being called as he raised his head to watch Quinto tower over him again. He curled his lip and snarled like a cornered animal while he tried to get his feet back under him but the throbbing in his skull wouldn't quiet down.

Ichigo was at his side in no time, glaring death up at the tall soldier while he tried to help pull Grimmjow to his feet. The big man pushed against the wall, leaning back to let it help support his weight while he tried to focus on Quinto.

Back on the other side of the barrier and safely out of harm's way, Aizen carefully watched the way the civilian moved as he brought the unsteady soldier he'd grown attached to to his feet. His motions were fluid and graceful, confident and easy in a natural way. His hard gaze never left Quinto but his hands never left Sexta as he kept track of both of them.

Aizen held out his hand expectedly, palm up. Beside him, Gin snickered.

"But we're just gettin' to the good stuff, Aizen-sama." The silver haired general sang as he handed over the controls for the training ring.

"Leave this going much longer and we'll have four bodies for Mayuri to salvage." Tōsen commented as they watched Cuatro began climbing to his feet, his features once more blank as he turned to look upon the civilian that had managed to down him.

"Yeah, but we were tryin' to get rid of the civilian and Sexta anyway." Gin's ever present smile never faltered as he trained his closed eyes upon the ring.

"And the civilian has proved that he has indeed undergone some sort of transition, as we had been hoping for."

"Or he's just got a few more tricks up his sleeve than he's been showin'." Gin commented.

"Hnn." It was the closest thing to an agreement he would get out of his dark skinned counterpart. Neither of the generals bought it though. Had their guest been capable of such things, he would have revealed his hand long ago, when he and Sexta had been retrieved from their run.

Standing between them, Aizen finally pressed the controls and connected the speakers. "Quinto, Cuatro, stand down now."

Cuatro listened immediately, his posture loosing it's attack ready stance and instead resuming his usual position; hands in his pockets and back straight. Quinto, on the other hand, wasn't quite ready to just leave things go. He bristled at the thought of letting Sexta break his arm and get away with it and he bared his blunt teeth in a sneer as he looked down at the shorter soldier and the civilian that had placed himself between them. His unbroken, natural arm cradled the other in a white knuckled grip but the hands of his metal arms were each clenched into angry fists and his blood thirst shone in his single eye.

He was mid step, preparing to ignore what had filtered through the speakers and light into Sexta after tossing the civilian away, when a small hand wrapped about his upper arm with deceiving strength. "Aizen-sama has ordered a halt."

Quinto cringed at the pain that shot through his damaged limb but took a step back. Going against Aizen was suicide, having Cuatro in the same room would only deliver that death swifter.

Ichigo eyed the two warily, noting the way flat, green eyes seemed to study him, before he finally turned back to the blue haired soldier. He had no idea what was going on, he didn't understand what had happened while he'd been fighting Cuatro any more than the smaller man seemed to understand and now that things were starting to calm down and guards began filtering into the room to separate the soldiers from each other, the situation was beginning to filter back into his mind.

At his side, Grimmjow sagged slightly, the muscle of his body relaxing slightly as the immediate threat before them was removed. He allowed himself to slide into a sitting position, his back against the barrier as one of his hands traveled up to brush through the thick strands at the back of his head. His fingers came away sticky with blood and winced as he put his hand back to apply a bit of painful pressure to the tender wound.

Ichigo trembled and looked down at the panting soldier with wide eyes. Brilliant blue, not quite as clear as normal, panned up to look back at him. A grin cracked Grimmjow's handsome, blood smeared features. "Guess it was your turn to come to my rescue."

Ichigo snorted a frail laugh and sank down next to the bigger man. He rested his hand over one of Grimmjow's, where it lay in his lap, and watched as the other two soldiers remained still and quiet while the guards fitted them into their bindings, Quinto's broken arm being forced back into the proper place with a sickening crack and a grinding of teeth. Ichigo flinched and looked away, his fingers tightening fractionally.

"There's a first for everything..." He said as he trained his gaze back at Grimmjow, taking in the renegade's injuries. The head wound was the most concerning that he could see but the man seemed aware enough of his surroundings.

"Second." Grimmjow rumbled, his blue gaze following the guards' every move. So far, none had bothered nearing them and he wondered what Aizen was planning. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watch a single orange brow raise in question and skepticism to his comment. "Had you not aided me after my escape, Cuatro would have found and captured me with ease that night and I probably would not have lived this long."

Ichigo felt his face grow warm. That night seemed like so long ago now, after all they had been through. A pang of guilt and sorrow shot through his heart as he remembered his beloved pets. Getsu had done everything a dog could to insure his master's well being and poor Pantera, whom had been named by the soldier at his side, had been dragged into the situation unfairly.

The civilian's brows furrowed. He didn't bother thinking about what would happen when they were free once more and when his mind tried to go in that direction, he forcefully brought it back to the present. There was no promise they would make it that far, though he would damn well do everything he could to gain that forbidden freedom and keep his promise to the bigger man.

"I'm not sure I like this role reversal very much." Ichigo sighed as he watched the guards lead Cuatro and Quinto from the room and all fell quiet. He wasn't meant to fight and even though his drive to protect those he cared about was deep and strong, how was he supposed to protect himself or Grimmjow against a bunch of super soldiers? People that had been tested on and modified, turned into weapons and trained to kill?

Grimmjow bared his teeth at the now empty room, knowing full well that Aizen had to have been standing on the other side of the ring listening to and watching everything that happened between them at that moment. He didn't know what the man was up to or what he was looking for but he did know one thing. "I wont let him get away with what he's done to you, Ichigo."

Aizen would regret ever setting his hands on the young man that had risked everything for a man he had known nothing about.

* * *

**Thoughts please~?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Meh. Not too thrilled with this chapter. It's not very long and, in my opinion, it's kind of boring, but it gets a lot of info out of the way and hopefully answers a few questions. **

**So anyway, enjoy~!  
**

* * *

After Cuatro and Quinto had been led from the ring, guards had flooded in, Mayuri and Aizen following in their midst, the leaders trusted generals hovering just outside the doorway. Aizen had stood quietly, his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed posture, while he stared Sexta down for a minute. Something almost tangible had swirled about the space between them, something aggressive and dangerous in a subtle, intimidating way. Ichigo didn't entirely understand the silent exchange but he knew it was more than a simple look and it had left Grimmjow bristling like an angry cat, head injury be damned. It was a display of power, of veiled threats and unspoken promises, of rage and indignation.

The scientist had done a quick once over of Ichigo's injuries before he attended to the worst of the cuts and gashes caused by Cuatro's knife like claws. Other than a few bruises and a bit of blood, the civilian had come out of the scrap mostly intact and surprisingly undamaged. The same could surely be said for the small soldier he had fought against. He had more stunned and surprised the pale man, taken him off guard, than he had actually hurt him.

Ichigo himself still didn't understand just how that had happened. It was like a switch had been flipped; one minute he was backed into a corner, or as close to one as he could get in a round room, preparing to get the beating of a life time, one that he probably wouldn't have walked away from. The next minute he was throwing the small soldier to the ground in his desperation to get to Grimmjow. He remembered every second of it, knew exactly what he was doing, but he didn't understand how he knew what to do. It was like the needed information was just suddenly there and at his disposal.

Sure, he'd never really been that terrible at fighting, he'd been willing to defend himself back in high school and the like, but this was different. Even though he knew the fundamentals of fighting and defending, he should not have been able to keep up with Cuatro, let alone down the super soldier.

But he had and it had been just in time. Grimmjow, while coherent and seemingly aware of what was going on, still hadn't seemed quite himself. As much as it had made Ichigo's gut roil, he had actually ended up agreeing with Aizen on that Mayuri needed to take a look at Grimmjow as well. It took both of them to convince the scientist to go anywhere near the unbound and angry soldier and to convince Grimmjow to let him near. The blue haired soldier, even sitting propped against the wall of the barrier and looking like he wouldn't be ready to move anytime soon, had made his distrust and hate of the scientist more than clear. The entirety of the exam had been tense, but Ichigo hardly blamed Grimmjow and if he were to be honest, he would have been more concerned if the big man hadn't been snarling like a cornered animal the whole time, baring those wicked, over sharp teeth in threat. At least with him angry and growling, Ichigo knew he was still aware of what was going on and still knew the scientist wasn't to be trusted. Considering how hard it seemed Quinto had been trying to break his skull, that was a good sign.

After he had finished with his examination, the strange scientist had reported to Aizen, ignoring Ichigo's inquiries altogether but nothing had been done for the soldier, so Ichigo could only assume the injury wasn't as bad as he had feared. Either that, or Aizen just really didn't care what happened to his unwilling soldier any longer.

By the time they had been led back into their shared cell, Ichigo was more ready for a good night's sleep than he had been since being brought to the messed up facility he was now trapped in. It was like his newly awaken fighting instinct had drained him. He was worn to the edge of his nerves and endurance after the fight in the ring and the adrenaline was wearing off, leaving him almost jittery.

Grimmjow made no complaints while his restraints were being taken off, though he never did, and Ichigo tried his hardest to be gentle while working the tight fitting straps off the man, knowing he had to be more sore than he let show. Grimmjow had completely skipped the restless pacing he usually did after being freed and looked nearly as ready for sleep as Ichigo though his corded body was tense, coiled, ready to spring, even in the relative safety and peace their room offered. Granted, it was nothing more than a twisted illusion of false safety and peace, but still, they were alone for the time being and all was quiet, comfortable almost, if they could block out and ignore where they were and why.

But that room was nothing more than a prison cell, a cage, and it was clear Grimmjow knew he was nothing more than a caged animal, one that couldn't be controlled or trained to bite, let alone to obey commands. And now, they were trying to make Ichigo into one as well, just another attack dog to guard Aizen's facility. While nothing was said aloud, not yet at least, it was only a matter of time before Grimmjow's usefulness wore out and Aizen reached the end of his patience, especially with the developments Ichigo had shown in the ring. They were running out of time.

As Ichigo dropped the restraints to the floor in a clatter of straps and metal buckles, the bigger man all but collapsed onto one of the cots that had been brought in when Aizen agreed to let Ichigo stay with the soldier. His usual, almost impossible grace seemed to be lessened, like maybe he was a bit off balance, but the civilian guessed the beating he had taken would do that, not to mention the blood he had left smeared against the ring's wall. That he was conscious at all baffled Ichigo, but the blue haired man had been 'reinforced' as Aizen had put it. It took a hell of a lot to break one of Aizen's super soldiers. In fact, it seemed even the other soldiers had trouble doing it, at least when Grimmjow was concerned. Grimmjow himself had had no trouble in breaking bone and damaging Cuatro when all this had started.

"Grimmjow...are you sure you're ok?" The civilian asked as he quietly edged around to the head of the cot the man was laying on and carefully sat on it's edge. He hardly made a sound and the cot just barely moved under his weight, but the soldier knew he was there and to Ichigo's surprise, Grimmjow shifted where he laid and moved so that his head rested in Ichigo's lap, one muscled arm thrown up and behind Ichigo to almost circle his waist, before he nodded in answer to the inquiry. He remained quiet though.

The younger man hesitated for just a moment before a small smile tilted his lips and he gently threaded his fingers through thick blue hair, careful of the area Quinto had damaged. But the gentle smile didn't last long and he leaned back against the wall behind the cot, feeling the warm puffs of air from Grimmjow's breathing against his leg. "Grimm...do you think I'll...end up being like the others?"

"You mean a monster?" While Ichigo couldn't see the bigger man's features, he could tell Grimmjow was baring his teeth just from his tone. "No. You wont be like us."

Ichigo's petting fingers paused for a moment and he blew out a nearly silent breath. "That's not what I meant, and you're not a monster. You could be...that's what Aizen's trying to do to you, but you fight against him...you're not like them..."

"I'm not so sure of that anymore."

Outside of the civilian's and Sexta's shared cell, following down the corridor, taking a few turns and going through a few special access and heavily guarded doors, further into the middle of the underground complex, sat Aizen and his generals.

From the room the three now occupied, the entire complex was visible through cameras and various other forms of security measures. The controls that unlocked the soldiers' rooms were held there, as well as the manual controls for the rest of the facility; lights, gates, exits and entrances. Very few could access the security room and Aizen's permission was needed by even those few. While out in the corridors, a key code was needed to access such things, the more important or dangerous of which required Aizen's personal code, but from this room, it only took the push of a button.

Permission was rarely granted and the room usually remained empty unless Aizen had a reason or need to check over the security monitors housed there, but that was an almost unheard of need. Security was never breached and no one had ever tried to break in, not that the facility's location or even existence was made common knowledge. Only one soldier had ever managed to escape since Aizen had began his bioengineering career and Sexta had managed that mostly because the guards overseeing his relocation to a different cell had underestimated the growing strength of the new soldier and Sexta had taken full advantage of that mistake.

Reviewing the security footage of Sexta's escape had revealed that one of the guards, on top of not watching and securing Sexta properly, had carelessly failed to notice how easily the soldier had been able to watch and memorize the guard's key code. Once Sexta had broken free of the man's hold, it had been a simple task for him to kill the other guards surrounding him. Had the guard survived Sexta's attack and escape, Aizen probably would have killed the man himself. After that incident, Aizen had changed all the codes for the door locks and boosted security detail when dealing with the soldiers, especially Sexta. Hence why guards were posted outside his cell when that precaution wasn't taken for the others.

As things were at that moment though, Gin grinned at one of the security monitors located in the guard room, leaning back in a wheeled office chair and fidgeting like one would expect from a child. He tapped the screen a few times before looking up at his leader through slitted eyes.

Aizen shook his head slightly, his gaze never straying from the monitor. He found that for once he was throughly perplexed, something that almost never happened. Staring at the screen, he watched as his most unruly and unpredictable soldier curled up in the civilian's lap as though he was no more than a tamed kitten. Sexta, who wouldn't think twice about violently murdering men from his own team, treated a mere civilian so gently and protectively.

"I do not understand how Mr. Kurosaki commands Sexta's loyalty so." The brunette said, his smooth voice edging on quiet but no warmer than it usually was.

Standing to Aizen's other side, Tōsen's deep voice resonated in the quiet room. "Sexta is normally very battle and power driven, hating and destroying those weaker than him, but..."

"...the lil civilian don't really command much battle prowess. Not until just now, anyway...and even that's kinda weak, still developin' probably." Gin finished his counterpart's sentence with uncanny accuracy, though Aizen was used to it and unfazed. "We got nothin'." The silvery man added with a shrug.

Tōsen nodded slightly in agreement, a single subtle inclination of his head.

After a few more moments of watching, Aizen disregarded the monitors and turned away, headed for the exit. "The meeting with the Department of Weapons Research and Technology begins soon. Come along."

Gin happily hopped to his feet and followed behind his master, the ever silent Tōsen in line as well. The three exited the room and headed down the hall, toward Aizen's office where the meeting was to be held around the giant table it held. The leaders of the department would be arriving at any minute and for the sake of upholding appearances, it wouldn't do to keep them waiting too long. Though in reality, they were in no position to complain should Aizen choose to let them wait for hours. They would get no where without his developments and advancements in super soldier technology, and he wasn't even showing them the good stuff.

"Are we ganna tell 'em about the Espada series, Aizen-sama?" Gin chirped, practically skipping down the hall at the man's side.

Aizen was unfazed by his apparent state of excitement and let him get it out of his system. Once they entered the office, Gin and Tōsen both would remain silent and still, two ever present and ominously well behaved personal guards. It was no secret among the people he would be meeting with that the two generals were modified soldiers, 'enhanced' as the military liked to call it, but the two still never failed to add that underlying sense of intimidation and threat that Aizen loved so much.

"No, we'll only be briefing them on the updates to the Arrancar series." Aizen said with a barely there, subtle hint of a smile and a cold glint to his intelligent eyes.

••••••  
"Do you think it's possible someone is looking for us?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask, his voice quiet in the quiet room. His fingers twirled idle patterns through blue strands. Leaning back with his eyes closed, he couldn't see it, but he could feel the blue haired man begin to relax against him with his ministrations. He couldn't help but realize how rare a thing that was and how much it surely meant.

When Grimmjow answered, his voice was low, rough, like he was on the verge of sleep, another rare thing in the cage they were held in. The soldier's mistrust and reasonable paranoia usually kept him awake to watch guard over the civilian he had pulled into his battle. "No."

"Why not?" Something sank in Ichigo's chest at the simple, blunt answer. "What about that diner they blew up? There had to be police crawling all over that. I bet that got the officials' attention, surely there's an investigation going."

"There isn't."

"How can you know that?" Ichigo's fingers fell still and deep, brown eyes opened to stare at the wall across from where he sat, brows furrowed into a hopeless frown.

"Because that's how things work; something goes wrong, the government covers it up." A small but deep growl accompanied Grimmjow's words, rumbling in his chest and throat, vibrating against the civilian's leg. The small sound made the younger man's fingers twitch back into motion, almost instantly easing the tension that was slowly trying to creep back into the soldier's broad shoulders. The growl devolved into a quiet, almost nonexistent but pleased groan that helped to ease the frown on Ichigo's features.

"The government...?" Ichigo's voice could barely be heard. The bigger man nodded against his leg, still laying stretched out upon the cot. "You mean they know about this place?"

Grimmjow snorted a derisive, almost bitter sound. "From what I understand, they fund most of Aizen's projects."

Aizen didn't specifically keep his soldiers informed about how the facility was ran or what he did. He hardly even told them what he was doing to them when they were strapped on a metal table in the lab, but he had left their ability to reason, to learn and to understand intact for a reason and so it was possible for those that cared enough to try, to learn what was really going on or at least bits and pieces of it.

The facility had began as a simple lab, eventually spiraling off around that original area as more space and new rooms were needed. Aizen and his team had started out creating and testing drugs and serums that could be given to an ordinary man to give him a temporary boost. The government wanted stronger soldiers, better prepared with better senses and heightened abilities to help give them an edge over the enemies. They wanted the upper hand, a trump card. But an injection, something temporary, could only go so far. While it had indeed improved the military's army, it wore off at inconvenient times and came with side-affects, the likes of which could be devastating.

So a new project began as the demand for longer lasting results grew. AI was considered, robots and drones to replace living soldiers, but that too had drawbacks. The ability to think and strategize on the battle field, while on raids or other intense and ultimately deadly situations was a must. A robot could be programmed to use logic and rationalization, but it still couldn't compete with the ingenuity of the human brain, especially when the situation was dire. But AI wasn't what Aizen had in mind anyway.

After nearly a year of debating and arguing his points, Aizen was given permission to begin human testing on volunteer soldiers. Many didn't make it and mortality rates were high at first, but Aizen and his scientists learned and developed from those mistakes. They progressed and soon, a handful of subjects grew into an entire company of soldiers, a small army of men and women with enhanced abilities and senses, unquestioning and loyal, perfect soldiers in every way.

This first batch in a growing line of soldiers was dubbed the Hollow Series and their success was overwhelming. The military liked the results, so the government agreed to continue funding the creator; Aizen. As funding grew, so too did Aizen's operation; the building he worked out of, his staff, even the boundaries of what was considered humane and acceptable. His testing became more in-depth and more obtrusive, more dangerous and gruesome. He hid most of the unsightly and gory details from the government and continued developing, working, testing and creating. His next series, the Arrancar Series, would wipe away the Hollows.

They were stronger, smarter, faster. They were better in every way. If the Hollow series made normal soldiers look like mice, the Arrancar series was the tiger that killed the cat, hardly even noticing the mouse under it's paw. They were true weapons in the guise of humans. They were brutal and efficient and the military loved them.

Aizen still worked on developing them further, at least to a certain extent, fixing the glitches he found during field testing. But while he tinkered with the Arrancar soldiers, he pondered on more, craved something stronger, something unstoppable. So while he wrapped the Arrancar Series in a pretty package and showed it off as his best and latest model, he worked on his own little pet project.

Without the military's or the government's knowledge, he built and modified and tested. He hand chose these ones, men he saw fit and deemed worthy, something more than just a soldier that marched into his lab on the command to do so. And without his superiors' knowing of his new project, he was free to do as he pleased, free to bend, break, shatter and rewrite any rule he wished, ignoring what was considered humane and acceptable. And thus the Espada Series was born.

Brutal, efficient, ruthless; they made even the Arrancar look like kittens. They rivaled his hand crafted generals. They were nearly perfect. Nine out of ten were considered good odds and even that one wasn't so much a failed experiment as it was simply a glitch, something Aizen planned on finding a way to fix. Over all, he was pleased with the Espada Series.

"We're his personal guards, like dogs." Grimmjow snarled, head still cradled in Ichigo's lap, though the corded muscle of his body was tense and rigid with fury and the arm he had casually and comfortable thrown behind Ichigo now unconsciously tightened around him almost possessively. "He created the Espada Series to be his insurance policy. He wants us to do his dirty work and if it comes to war, he'll use us to decimate those that try to stop him. And we'll do it too. Nothing the army has can stand up to us."

"Maybe not their soldiers...but what about their weapons? Guns?" Ichigo could hardly believe what he was hearing. He thought it bad when Grimmjow had revealed the military funded the madman in charge, but this was just too far, building an army, than one that could destroy even that. Everything the man in charge of this place did went too far.

"We aren't breakable." Grimmjow said, his voice low and shiver worthy. He snorted a harsh laugh, a wicked but dry and unamused grin spreading across his features as he slowly sat up to look Ichigo in the eye. "Mayuri said nothing because Aizen told him not to, for your sake, actually, but my senses are better than yours. I heard him. Quinto fractured my skull only hours ago, but here I am."

His hand rose, long fingers running up through his own hair, starting at the nape of his neck until he could feel the swollen, sore knot on the back of his head. "I hardly feel it, it barely stings. If I weren't a monster, I would be laying in a hospital bed, probably dying. You have to cut me nearly to pieces to slow me and I'm the failure of the series...

"Why do you think the generals carry swords... You really think a bullet will stop us?"

The longer Grimmjow went on, the more growling his tone grew, the more angry, enraged he became. His intense gaze iced over with a hard, maddening gleam. He hated everything he said but he knew it was true and it was time Ichigo understood just what he and the others were. They were monsters, weapons, designed and trained to kill and destroy. They were meant to be nearly unstoppable; Aizen's very own, personal little platoon of killers to keep unwanted company out of his facility.

"If the military ever finds out what's really going on here, if they send in troops to shut Aizen down, those men will die. They won't even get the chance to fire their guns..."

Before he could continue his bitter rant, Ichigo leaned forward, moving in slow and non-threatening motions to bring his hands up to frame Grimmjow's face. The big man froze under his touch but didn't pull away and slowly, his blue brows furrowed and his glacial eyes widened fractionally, some the rage cooling off and dissolving.

A few moments of silence passed, Ichigo studying the man before him; high, strong cheekbones, an angular jaw and vivid, intense blue oceans that revealed a strong will and a strong spirit, neither of which were meant to be kept locked away in a cage.

"Stop it..." Ichigo all but whispered. "Quit...you aren't a part of that...you need to quit telling yourself you are. We'll get out of here and you'll be free again."

"But I'm just another damn lab rat, and I pulled you into-"

Ichigo shook his head in a subtle motion that silenced the blue haired man once more. Removing one hand from the side of Grimmjow's face, the civilian gently brushed some of the unruly strands that fell across the man's brow to the side. "You left, got away. You don't want to be that and you aren't. You're not a monster."

The bigger man's frown deepened and something like guilt clouded his gaze, cold and solid and unforgiving. His motions slow to match how Ichigo's had been, he brought his hand up and let his fingertips just barely graze the scared flesh at Ichigo's throat. "You lie." Was all he said, his tone a harsh, rough whisper.

"No, I don't." Ichigo told him without hesitation, his own voice firm but not unkind. He covered Grimmjow's hand with his own, never letting his warm eyes stray from the blue ones before him. Not daring to put any thought behind his actions, Ichigo gently pulled Grimmjow's hand away from his neck and up, bringing the man's palm to his lips for a light, chaste kiss.

To his amusement, Grimmjow's frown took on a completely different feel as the man watched in curiosity and slight confusion. His head tilted just slightly and Ichigo couldn't help but smile against the man's palm, eyes still locked with Grimmjow's. He chuckled quietly, his breath warm against Grimmjow's hand.

"Why did you...do that?" Grimmjow asked, sounding more unsure of himself than Ichigo had ever heard him sound. Still, he made no effort to pull away from the civilian.

Ichigo shrugged, a small smirk tilting his lips. His features tinted a light shade of red, hardly noticeable for those who didn't know what to look for. He finally released Grimmjow's hand and placed his own in his lap, no longer meeting the bigger man's eyes. "Should I not have?"

"No, it's fine." With slow, deceivingly gentle motions, Grimmjow reached over and took the civilian's hand once more, interlocking long fingers with Ichigo's. His gaze remained locked on their hands, almost refusing to look up and meet Ichigo's slightly surprised look.

It was a rare thing that the bigger man initiated any form of contact and Ichigo wondered if it was a subconscious issue. Grimmjow saw himself as a tool for destruction, a weapon, dangerous and deadly. Ichigo wondered if the bigger man's hesitation in ever touching him, even in the most innocent and simple of gestures, was because Grimmjow subconsciously feared he'd harm the civilian.

"We'll get away, Grimm." It was just another promise, or rather, just another voicing of the same one that had always been there, but it wasn't a hollow promise. It never was and it never would be. "We'll escape before either of us become what Aizen wants."

"Yes, we will." The bigger man's voice was steely, a deep, rumbling determination in it's tone as his blue eyes strayed toward the door of their shared cell. They would get out. He would make sure of it. They would get away, even if it was last thing they did, even if they died trying. So long as he was outside the walls of Aizen's complex, he didn't much care. Aizen wouldn't get what he wanted without a fight.

And what a fight it would turn out to be.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's too late. I have no idea what I was going to put up here :/ So instead, I'll just apologize for the long wait...  
**

**I hope it was worth it... Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Lightening flashed in the distance, lighting up the dark clouds that had slowly but steadily begun to roll toward the complex. The thick cloud cover shadowed the sun and darkened the sky. A light shower of rain pelted what was above ground of the enormous, hidden building and dampened the earth around it. The leaves of surrounding trees and plants glistened under a fine coat of moisture as droplets rolled off the foliage to patter on the ground and the military vehicles hidden before the entrance of Aizen's bioengineering plant.

Inside, however, all was silent. The thick, reinforced walls of an unruly soldier's holding cell didn't allow for the rain or thunder to be heard, even had the small room not been an interior one surrounded by other rooms and corridors on all sides. No windows gave the soldier and his civilian roommate a view of the weather outside. The only light came from the four bare, caged in bulbs that were never turned off, that insured the soldier never knew if it was day or night and insured that he was visible at all times.

Inside their shared cell, a scowl tugged at Ichigo's features as he slowly awakened. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, it may have only been a couple hours, or it may have been a night's worth. He'd long ago given up trying to keep track. Sexta's cell was bare of anything that would help him keep track of time and he suspected it was the same case in all the soldiers' cells. They had little use for dates and times, after all.

Rolling over on the cot he'd chosen to crash on, he yawned and looked around to see if Grimmjow still slept. When Ichigo had finally decided to lay down, the big man had been half asleep, head resting in Ichigo's lap once more. He didn't know how long they had sat like that, his long fingers running through tussled, blue hair but he eventually convinced Grimmjow to sleep as well, promising that they'd be fine and telling Grimmjow that even if someone did come in for them, one of the two would surely wake up.

Grimmjow had grudgingly agreed but now, as Ichigo sat up, a small frown on his features, he realized the renegade soldier was awake. Not that it would have been surprising should the bigger man have woken up first, being trained to be a soldier and taught by necessity that he couldn't afford to leave himself unguarded for long, but the set of his features and the way he sat, back against the concrete wall and long legs splayed out before him, made Ichigo doubt he'd slept at all. The blue haired man's body was tense, his honed muscle set as if ready to pounce. Blue eyes stared unblinkingly toward the single door of his cell, a cold but far away look to them.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked quietly from where he sat on the edge of the cot. The air in the room was heavy, even more so than normal. The bigger man didn't move, acting as though he didn't hear Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" The civilian tried again, standing from the cot and quietly nearing the soldier he spoke to. Still, Grimmjow didn't react. Orange brow's furrowing, Ichigo carefully, gently laid his hand across Grimmjow's own. The bluenette jolted at the touch, finally turning those intense cyan orbs Ichigo's way. "What are you thinking about?"

"A way out." The unwilling soldier's deep voice was rough and low, dangerous. His piercing eyes went back to the cell door. "I can't break through the door, but it's the only way out. The walls were reinforced long ago. Aizen knows I'll find a way through eventually though, he put guards on the other side and a button to sound an alarm. Even if I could get us passed that door, it'd have to be before the button could be hit."

The big man was mostly just thinking out loud, puzzling over their situation as he had done a thousand times before, but Ichigo lowered himself to the floor beside him and listened to his low voice. He listened to the pauses as Grimmjow's mind worked and the way Grimmjow searched through their problem and he noticed when the big man's tone changed as an idea began forming.

"We need them to open up the door...something to make them open it before they sound the alarm." Cold blue eyes swirled in the harsh light as Grimmjow turned to pin Ichigo with his gaze. "If they're in here, they can't hit that damn button."

Ichigo frowned, but matched his stare. "Ok...but how are we supposed to convince them to open the door and come in?"

"Not we. You." A small, dark grin curled the corners of Grimmjow's lips as fire lit is eyes. "Aizen doesn't care what happens to me, but he has plans for you."

"I...I don't understand..." Ichigo shook his head in confusion, his frown only deepening. He watched as the hard earned muscle of Grimmjow's chest and shoulders slide smoothly below golden skin with the bigger man's shifting of positions. The rogue soldier leaned toward him, his movements taking on a predatory feel, like he was stalking prey rather than simply leaning in toward the civilian he'd appointed himself guardian over.

"I'm unpredictable enough for them to believe it's a possibility... but it has to be convincing, Ichigo. They can't hit the panic button first." He paused, lip curling ever so slightly before he brought the underside of his own arm to his mouth and his vicious, sharpened teeth sank deep into the soft flesh there. The soldier's blood trailed down his arm, dripping from his long fingers, but he snarled quietly and sank his teeth deeper, eyes still trained on Ichigo's horror stricken features. When Grimmjow finally let go, red stained the lower half of his features, making him look like the monster Aizen had wanted, like a creature meant for killing. If it wasn't for the clear and very aware look in his eyes, he would have looked just like he had when he'd unknowingly attacked the civilian.

Grimmjow flexed his fingers, making the blood flow swifter down his arm as muscle contracted and pulled more to the wounded area. It pattered to the concrete floor like the rain outside. Bringing the wounded, bloody hand closer to Ichigo's face, the big man hesitated, brows arching in an almost helpless expression before setting into a hard scowl again. Still, he didn't touch the civilian just yet. "They have to see it and react, they have to rush in here to stop me before they sound the alarm... It's got to be so convincing they don't have time to think, Ichigo..."

"What are you-" Ichigo's brows slowly rose, his eyes widening as he stared at the bigger man. Grimmjow nodded and wiped his other hand along his arm, smearing both his hands in his blood.

"They have to think I'm killing you." He said in a deadly voice as he brought his hands to Ichigo's body. He smeared his own blood across the civilian's throat, let it drip down his lightly toned chest and stain the white shirt he wore. He spread some of it across one side of Ichigo's cheek, let some of it clump in his bright orange hair. He made a mess, made it look gory and gruesome and very real. He made it look like what he imagined it would if he was really trying to kill the civilian. The thought made a hard knot thud against his heart with each beat, but he didn't quit, he didn't pause. "It has to seem real... When I tell you to scream, Ichigo, scream like Aizen's monster is killing you."

"Grimmjow...I...this..." Ichigo's voice barely came out as a whisper. He trembled slightly, his heart banging painfully off his ribs. His breaths came in a forced calm, just barely too fast and too shallow, but he didn't stop the man. He didn't protest as Grimmjow painted him with the bigger man's own blood. He saw the look in blue eyes and knew Grimmjow didn't like what he was doing anymore than Ichigo liked what he was watching.

It was crazy. What the bigger man was doing pushed boundaries, it went beyond reason, it was extreme and it seemed so very wrong on too many levels. Grimmjow was forcing himself to become what Aizen wanted, even if it was only an act, even if it was only for a few moments. But what other options did they have? They couldn't get out of their locked cell without Aizen or the guards letting them out and even if Grimmjow managed to muscle his way through the reinforced door that had been specifically designed to keep his enhanced, destructive strength at bay, a panic button would insure his breakout didn't go unnoticed after he felled the guards outside his door. Grimmjow was right; those two men needed to leave their post and they needed to be inside the cell.

The idea was brutal, raw. It was horrifying and it was gruesome, but it was perfect and it was their best chance. They hadn't come up with any ideas that sounded more plausible since their recapture. The soldier had escaped once. Once outside of his cage, he knew how to get out of the facility and he was determined to do it again. Only the door to his cell, two guards and an alarm stood in their way and Grimmjow's plan, if it worked, would eliminate all three.

Ichigo swallowed and took a deep breath, then he nodded, his vision never leaving Grimmjow. When blue eyes fell away from him and refused to look up, he brought his hands up to frame the big man's angular jaw, ignoring that he smeared the blood on the man's face onto his hands, ignoring the blood altogether. He'd learned to recognize that look and he knew what it meant. When Grimmjow's crystallin gaze finally rose again, Ichigo spoke, his voice quiet and calm. "You are not a monster."

A small, frail smile tugged at one corner of full lips. Grimmjow leaned forward, his nose nearly brushing Ichigo's, his lips nearly whispering against the civilian's. "I am, but not for much longer... When we get out of here, you can teach me how to be a man again."

Ichigo searched the man's features for a moment, studying the look in his expressive eyes. "Ok..." He whispered, a slight tremor to his voice to match the one that ran up his spine. "Then let's get this over with..."

Grimmjow lowered his face closer to the side of Ichigo's neck, his breath hot and even against blood smeared skin. Big hands latched into the front of Ichigo's shirt, the muscle of Grimmjow's arms bulging slightly as the soldier simultaneously tore the front of the clothing and pushed Ichigo to the ground. "Scream, Ichigo." He rumbled on a growling breath.

So that's what Ichigo did. He let out a startled cry, though not quite a scream yet. If it was to be convincing, he knew they needed more than simple, mindless screaming. He forced himself to sound confused at first, questioning what was going on.

"Grimmjow...what are you doing? Grimm-wait-" His voice steadily rose, his voice shaking slightly with his nerves. He kept it just loud enough to be heard through the door at first, but as he continued and Grimmjow's deep growl filled the silence of the room, he began to get louder, sounding more frightened, more desperate. "Stop! Wh-what, Grimmjow...!"

Then he let loose. He screamed like the man was tearing into him, like those sharpened teeth were trying to rip his throat out. The bigger man's deep voice rumbled through the air, loud and aggressive and absolutely terrifying. Ichigo pushed against the man's broad chest, he kicked and he screamed and he struggled to get away. Even had it not been an act, his strength was no match for the soldier's and so he didn't worry about hurting the bigger man, he worried only about making his act convincing.

Ichigo heard as Grimmjow's fist collided with the cement floor, but whether the loud crack was from bone or cement, he couldn't tell. Grimmjow half lifted him from the floor, snarling and baring his teeth. He pushed the smaller man against the wall adjacent to the door before he pinned him back to the ground so that he straddled the civilian, who half sat, half laid below him. All the while, the two struggled against each other. Ichigo thrashed about, screaming in terror and pain, begging the bigger man to stop as they left a bloody trail against everything they touched.

It seemed like so much longer, but after only a few moments of their act, a guard peeked through the small, barred window in Sexta's cell door. The guard's eyes went comically large before he began fumbling with the lock. Panic set in as he watched the civilian Aizen-sama wanted to keep scream below the enraged, unpredictable soldier, blood smeared across both men. So much blood.

Fervent cursing reached the two men locked away as the door was thrown wide and the two guards scrambled through. Just as Grimmjow had hoped and wanted, they unthinkingly ran to where he knelt over Ichigo and immediately began attempting to pull them apart. At first, Grimmjow only snarled and ignored the hands grabbing at him, acting as though he was driven in his harming of the civilian, but when one guard found the ability to think and pulled out his electrical prod, the big soldier's head snapped around to pin the guard with a crazed, icy stare.

As the guard swung the weapon, intending to slam it into the out of control soldier's ribcage, Grimmjow spun on the man. His hand closed around the handle just above the guard's, halting it's motion as he drove the man to the hard concrete.

Ichigo took that as his cue and surged from the ground, snagging hold of the other guard. A hard right hook floored the unsuspecting man as the civilian began doing his best to assist his companion. Hardly a second later, as Ichigo pulled his fist back for a third punch to the struggling guard's already bloodied face, Grimmjow approached with a predator's silence and speed. His big hand closed around the guard's face, first pulling up before slamming the man's head down and against the concrete. His body went rigid under Ichigo before relaxing as all movement but the occasional twitch ceased. The guard's eyes rolled to the back of his head as blood and gore leaked from his cracked scull and dribbled down his face from his nose.

Ichigo stared for a moment before jumping up and spinning toward the door and Grimmjow. Before he ran out and into the hall, the bigger man snagged hold of him, halting him in his tracks. Knowing the civilian wouldn't leave, Grimmjow surged toward the corner his restraints had been dropped in. Snagging those, he pulled the shirt from the less bloody of the two guards.

It didn't take the civilian long to catch on and, using Ichigo's old shirt, the one Grimmjow had torn and stained red, they cleaned up as best they could before Ichigo changed into the guard's shirt. It didn't fit quite right, but it was white just like everything else Aizen provided for his men so no one would notice the difference.

Hardly needing to communicate their ideas out loud, Ichigo took the restraints from Grimmjow. He cringed as he fitted them over the big man's muscled torso and arms, folding his limbs behind his back. They didn't buckle them, however, but rather looped the straps around themselves so that they would still look secured at first glance, but Grimmjow would be able to easily pull out of them should he need to. Since Sexta wasn't allowed to be led anywhere without it, next came the muzzle. Grimmjow curled his lip but he bit into the rubber gag and bared his teeth around it as Ichigo gave the muzzle's straps the same, loose treatment as he had with the harness.

Once it finally looked like Grimmjow was securely restrained and mostly harmless, the two calmly walked from the cell, closing the door behind them and locking the two dead guards from sight. They acted as normal as possible, Ichigo walking at Grimmjow's side as the blue haired man sneered unhappily from behind his muzzle. Ichigo himself wore an almost pained and regretful expression as he nervously looked about the long corridor they had entered. He had no idea where they were going, but Grimmjow seemed to know the way and he walked a hurried but calm path straight down the hall, his bare feet silent on the white tile.

Voices ahead made Ichigo pause, his eyes growing wide as he nervously cast a glance at Grimmjow. The bigger man didn't pause, walking with all the confidence he usually did, as though he owned the facility they wondered despite the restraints and clothing that marked him as a dangerous super soldier and property of a madman.

Something red caught Ichigo's attention and he realized the ragged wound Grimmjow had torn into himself still dripped fresh blood. Internally fearful, he sucked in a breath and began formulating a plan as he hurried back to walk at the soldier's side rather than lag a few steps behind.

The men they had heard turned as they approached but still Grimmjow didn't pause nor hesitate. He hardly even looked their way as he strode passed, ignoring those around him like he usually did when Ichigo led him anywhere in the facility under Aizen's orders.

"None of the Espada are to be out of their cells while Aizen-sama's in his meeting. What are you doing with Sexta?" One guard stepped in front of the blue haired man, looking up at the soldier as Grimmjow rumbled a threatening sound from behind his gag.

Ichigo only hesitated for the briefest of moments. "H-he pulled his stitches out by accident. I was granted permission to bring him to the lab to have them redone."

The second guard neared Ichigo and the civilian watched as previously relaxed muscle tensed in the soldier's back and shoulders as the man prepared for the worst. But the guard only inspected what Ichigo had been talking about, the bleeding injury to the underside of Grimmjow's forearm.

"Stitches?" The guard started to question.

Ichigo cut him off before he could begin thinking about it too much. "Yeah. From the fight in the ring earlier. Quinto really did some damage..."

"Ahhh, alright." The guard said as he straightened again and went back to his post on one side of a set of large, imposing doors. "That makes more sense. I didn't think he'd been scheduled for any training or anything lately."

"Where's his personal guards?" The other doorman asked.

"Oh, uh, they're in his cell...cleaning...when he pulled his stitches, he made quite a mess..." Ichigo improvised, doing his best to look as relaxed and at ease as a civilian in a facility full of murderers could.

"Lots of blood?" The seemingly bored guard made a face as he spoke and Ichigo wished the man would shut up and let them continue.

"Yeah... Uh, plenty." The civilian said, not needing to lie. "They'll be in that room for a while."

The other guard returned to his post on the other side of the large doors, stepping back out of Sexta's path. He rolled his eyes in an exasperated fashion as he did so, motioning for Ichigo to continue leading the soldier to the lab.

Ichigo gave the man a small smirk and nodded his appreciation. As the two men continued down the corridor, the unruly soldier led by the civilian that had quickly become his keeper, one guard whispered to the other in suspicion. "Doesn't Sexta have that high speed regeneration like Cuatro? Wouldn't he be healed this long after the fight? Especially just some cut."

Grimmjow, his keen hearing picking up the man's words, stiffened, his lip automatically curling to bare his teeth.

"Looked more like a bite wound but I don't know, man. I guess he doesn't. Maybe that's another flaw he developed. Sexta is the failure out of the batch after all."

Grimmjow grunted quietly as he continued walking, for once actually happy at being considered defective.

The corridor was silent and eerily deserted. Their footsteps, though quiet, echoed softly back to them. Above the leather strap that crossed the lower half of his face and over the bridge of his nose, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as they scanned the hall. His considerable hearing strained to detect anything other than themselves but it seemed he and the civilian were alone while they wandered.

"This is too easy..." Ichigo mumbled after a few minutes of walking. He received an equally quiet grunt of agreement in reply. They turned a corner and the smaller man began recognizing some of various doors they passed, slowly coming to realize where at they were in the massive facility. Grimmjow really was leading them to the lab.

He reached forward, snagging the bigger man's upper arm but careful not to grab hold of the loosely secured straps of the harness. "Wait wait wait... We can't actually go to the lab." He hissed at the bigger man. "Mayuri and Octava will know we weren't sent there..."

Grimmjow turned toward the civilian and rolled his blue eyes, cocking a brow while he curled his lip slightly. Ichigo understood, they'd spent too much time together for him not to. Reaching up, he pulled the muzzle back to allow the man to speak.

"We can't just walk out the front door either." Grimmjow rumbled. "And most of the doors down this corridor are locked to us. We would need Aizen's code to get through. But I can get us into the lab and into the back corridor that holds mostly supplies and failed experiments. The exit will be guarded, but those guards shouldn't be much to worry about if we can get passed the scientist freak without the alarm being sounded."

Ichigo frowned, his orange brows drawing together. "He's not just going to let us walk through his lab..."

"No, but I owe him anyway." A dangerous gleam flashed in the man's crystallin eyes, something possessive and protective. "And he's not much of a fighter, so as long as we're careful for whatever drugs he has up his sleeve..."

"What about Octava? The guard said none of the Espada were supposed to be out, which mean's he'll most likely be in the lab too."

Grimmjow snorted a dryly amused sound and gave the civilian a skeptical look. "I'm sure you could handle Octava for a few minutes if Mayuri gives us problems. You did take down Cuatro."

"Uhhh... That was fluke... I don't even know how I did that..." Ichigo mumbled, but they were wasting time they didn't have, so he turned back in the direction they had been going. Grimmjow followed him, never leaving his side.

"We have to try." The big man said in a low voice. "It's better than being a lab rat."

Ichigo's gaze dropped to the floor before panning back to the corridor. He knew the bigger man was right, but the thought of how their escape attempt could end wasn't exactly appealing. Yet, at the same time, Ichigo would never back down. He'd made a promise and he intended to see it through. He and Grimmjow would have their freedom, even if it didn't turn out to be the kind they intended. They would not be returning to the cell they left behind, nor would there be anymore training or tests, no more fighting against soldiers that were more weapon than man. One way or another, he and Grimmjow were done.

It was decided that Grimmjow would be staying in his restraints and they would try walking right into the lab. There was a chance that they would be let in without the need for breaking in, which would serve them well if the alarm did end up getting tripped and guards were sent to recapture the renegade soldier and civilian. The guards would have the code needed to get into the lab, but having the doors and forcing them to unlock them would still buy the two a few seconds of valuable time to dispose of Mayuri and Octava.

But that was all just an 'if', just a possible scenario. The big soldier was still set on walking through the lab doors and disposing of the scientist before he had a chance to realize what was going on. As they reached the lab doors, still a bit surprised that they hadn't encountered any trouble on the way, Grimmjow bit down on rubber again, gritting his teeth against his hated gag.

"Am I supposed to just knock?" Ichigo whispered in question as they neared the heavy glass sliding doors. Beside him, Grimmjow gave a one sided shrug and nodded. Sighing, Ichigo fixed his features into his ever present, semi-scowl and rapped his knuckles against the thick pane. The dull knock echoed through the lab, muffled by the thick glass.

From inside, something shattered and Ichigo cringed as Mayuri's odd voice screamed a rabid cruse. A smug smirk settled over Grimmjow's features behind the grill of his muzzle. He didn't bother wiping it off when Mayuri snarled at them through the frosted glass before finally punching in the code to unlock the door.

"What do you want!?" Mayuri practically screamed as a hiss of air announced the pressurized lock's release and the door began sliding to the side. With the frosted glass pane out of the way and no longer obscuring the identities of those who stood in the corridor, awaiting to be granted entry, the scientist frowned, his painted features taking on a look of slight confusion. "What are you doing here? Why is Sexta out of his cell?"

"Uh, Aizen sent us..." Ichigo told the strange man, cringing at the scientist's screeching voice.

"Aizen?" Mayuri's cold, mustard colored eyes narrowed upon the two as he stood in the doorway to his laboratory. "Aizen's in a meeting... Aizen didn't send you."

The scientist took a single step back as Grimmjow's features twisted into a wicked grin behind his muzzle. Muffled laughter on the verge of being manic echoed around the lab as Grimmjow matched the scientist's backward step with a forward one of his own. Taut muscle flexed against the heavy straps of the soldier's harness as Grimmjow ripped the unbuckled, pre-loosened restraints away.

Mayuri's eyes went impossibly wide and he stumbled back another step. His jaw worked in the effort to find words as his mind attempted to process that Sexta, the facility's most dangerous and ungovernable soldier, was standing before him, unbound and unrestrained. He had not calculated this possibility and the maddening blood lust that swirled in chilled blue eyes made the blood freeze in his veins.

Grimmjow bared rows of vicious teeth as he tossed the useless harness to the ground and strode through the lab doors. Reaching up, he yanked the muzzle from around his lower face, tossing it off to the side as well. A wicked grin consumed his features as he slowly stalked toward the stunned scientist.

Behind them, Ichigo found the button to close and lock the lab door. Thick, frosted glass slid back into place, locking himself and the renegade soldier in with the man who had been responsible for all the lab testing preformed on them, the man responsible for all the pain and trauma the blue haired super soldier had endured while in the clutches of those who sought to enslave him.

Stalking forward with deadly grace, like a predator would his prey, Grimmjow backed the hated scientist against one of his own lab tables. Broken glass crunched under the two mens' feet but even bare footed, the enraged soldier hardly noticed it. Metal clanked as Mayuri tried to back up further, pushing some of his equipment from the table that halted his progress.

All else in the lab was silent. Ichigo stood near the doors, a hard gleam to his normally warm gaze as he watched the man he'd grown close to. He knew there would be no stopping Grimmjow, and he didn't want to stop him. The big man wanted blood and the crazy scientist deserved nothing less than what he would get.

Tucked away in a corner, locked within his cell made of the same shatter proof, reinforced glass that the training ring was made from, Octava tilted his head just slightly, pink hair falling to one side as he watched the unexpected events unfold. His intelligent eyes sparkled from behind rectangular frames with an obsessive need to observe. His thin lips quirked up at the corners behind his light weight muzzle as he sat on the edge of his cot, one leg crossed over the other. Though his muzzle was gag-less and allowed for him to speak, he said not a word as Sexta cornered his partner and creator.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on you for a very long time." Grimmjow rumbled, his voice a low, shiver worthy growl in the cool air of the laboratory that had been used to turn him into a monster. Standing toe to toe with the monster Aizen had wanted, the twisted scientist would finally get to see the fruit of his labors first hand.

* * *

**Thoughts please?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**So it appears that whatever is wrong with my laptop, the same issues that I had taken it in for and paid to have fixed, are still not right. So I don't know if I'll end up being without my laptop again, and if I am, I'll be unable to write until I get it back again. :/ I'm pissed, to say the least.  
**

******But anyway.  
I hope you guys are excited for this chapter~ I quite enjoyed writing it. Which I needed after a horrible week... **

* * *

Glass shattered, beakers and jars of unknown contents crashing as a shelf toppled under the scientist's weight. Brightly colored liquids dripped down cabinets and a sulfurous stench wafted through the air, but nothing could wipe the manic, twisted grin from angular features. Grimmjow snarled as his hands fisted in the scientist's lab coat, the front of the once sterile and white material stained a gory red from the blood that dripped down Mayuri's face from his nose and mouth.

Mayuri, the second most hated person within Aizen's bioengineering plant, spit out a few teeth and a mouthful of blood as he stumbled upright, pulling himself from the tangled wire and metal of the now broken shelf. His crazed, seething yellow eyes turned toward the see-through cell that contained Octava.

"Why are you just sitting there?!" He screeched, his words accompanied by more frothy blood, thinned by saliva to drip down his chin.

In the locked cell, Octava held up his manacled hands, his fingers out stretched in a helpless gesture that didn't quite reach his effeminate features. Behind his muzzle, his lips pulled into a thin smile as his intelligent eyes flashed behind his glasses, taking in the sight Sexta was quickly painting. "My apologies, but even if I was unbound and free of my cell, my training dictates that I only throw my life away for Aizen-sama or by his orders and pitting myself against Sexta would surely qualify as throwing my life away."

Mayuri sneered, his eyes going wide but Grimmjow's laughter echoed through the room as he grabbed hold of the man that had caused him so much pain. The shatterproof material of Octava's cell shuttered, making the trapped soldier jerk back as the scientist struck it. Sliding into a slumped over sitting position on the floor, a crazed grin took over Mayuri's black and white and red painted features. He didn't bother attempting to stand, nor did he attempt to get away as Grimmjow stalked in again but that smile didn't bode well.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo's voice went unheard by the bigger man.

Broad shoulders heaved, every muscle of the soldier's corded frame tense and ready for more. He came to stand before the scientist and slowly lowered into a crouch, sitting on his haunches as he tilted his head slightly. His blue eyes were cold, manic and seething with all that had been done to him, all that had been done to Ichigo. The man before him, Aizen's head scientist, had torn him apart and put him back together more times than he could count, probably more times than he could even remember. He and Aizen had taken everything from Grimmjow, they'd turned him into Sexta, a monster, a weapon. And now, as the thoughts flashed through his skull so quickly he could hardly put conscious effort into focusing on them, he began to wonder if he could even remember his life before the laboratory anymore, if he could remember what and who he was before he was this. He didn't try often, not anymore. He used to sit in his cell and reminisce of times before he'd been locked away, before he'd been tested on and trained, but those few moments of calming memories were decreasing, becoming few and far in between. Now, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd thought of his old life, let alone remember what he used to think about, what those thoughts used to contain. Memories, he knew that much, but what had he been remembering? He was just blank, he was nothing, no past. He was just... this; anger, rage, the need for blood. A monster.

Ichigo tried again, edging a little closer and away from the frosted glass of the laboratory doors. They didn't have time for this and the longer Grimmjow played with his prey, the longer he gave the crazy scientist to think of a way to put a stop to their plans. "Grimm."

But again he went unheard as the soldier's hands closed around the scientist's throat, a quiet but no less threatening growl rumbling in his own throat. Grimmjow's blue eyes held an almost far away look, seeing what was in front of him, yet not.

Even as Mayuri's features began taking on a sallow, bluish color below the strange paint the man wore, he laughed. It was like he could see what Sexta couldn't, showing off long teeth in a wicked grin. His laughter was mocking, making anger seethe through Grimmjow's veins all the quicker. The scientist's mustard colored eyes were aglow with his manic joy, though bloodshot at the corners from the beating he was taking on top of lack of oxygen at the moment.

Ichigo saw it before it happened. His warm eyes chilled, going wide as something metallic flashed in the bright, artificial lighting. He surged forward, but Mayuri was already in motion and Grimmjow was blind to the danger in his rage. The thin blade, some sort of medical knife Ichigo had never seen before, punched through the muscle of Grimmjow's abdomen just before Ichigo made it to his side, but the big soldier didn't move, didn't let up in strangle hold. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo wrapped his hands around the straining muscle of the man's upper arm. He heaved back with all his strength, but nothing would move Grimmjow if the soldier didn't want to move. "Grimmjow, please, we have to get out of here!"

Finally, with the slightly elevated pitch to the civilian's voice, Grimmjow paused in his mindless anger. Blue eyes swung to the right, finding Ichigo much closer than he had remembered the lad being only moments before. The bigger man's brows furrowed slightly, more so than they naturally were, but still he didn't relinquish his hold on Mayuri as the scientist wrapped thin fingers around Grimmjow's wrists, his grin finally falling away as he began growing light headed.

"We don't have time for this..." Ichigo said quietly, urgently. His eyes remained locked with Grimmjow's, despite his growing need to look around and make sure they weren't about to be swarmed by guards.

Grimmjow finally let go, allowing the scientist to fall backward to the floor as he gasped for air and coughed, his throat already bruising to show hand prints. As Grimmjow straightened, he grunted, a wince pulling at his features as he looked down to find the silver handle of a knife jutting from his abdomen.

As Octava, still locked within his cell and still seated upon the edge of his cot as he had been through out the entire show, was given a good look at the knife's handle, he slowly shook his head. His intelligent eyes danced with mirth as he enjoyed the unexpected events unfolding before him. "Ah, what a shame, Sexta. That should slow even a brute like you down."

The blue haired soldier sneered at the thin man that was supposed to be one of his partners, one of his comrades. He curled his lip to bare his over-sharp teeth as he almost carelessly pulled the knife out and tossed it away. It slid across the tile floor to clatter against a wall with a hollow sound in the otherwise silent room. That silence was shattered as Mayuri finally found enough oxygen to begin laughing anew. His manic and sudden joy made the unruly soldier flinch, turning his aggressive expression toward the scientist once more.

"Aizen should be out of his meeting any moment, Sexta!" Mayuri screeched, an over-wide grin creasing his still bluish features. "And he'll be accompanied by the most powerful men and women in the military as they inspect his facility and laboratory."

A rumbling snarl accompanied Mayuri's words as Grimmjow went to lunge for the scientist again, anger roiling off him in waves. His quick steps faltered, his balance off. Mayuri cackled again as he stumbled to the side, the fury draining from Grimmjow's expression to be replaced by confusion and surprise. He flattened a big hand against Octava's cell behind the scientist, hunched over as he shook his head to clear it.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo eyed the still downed scientist as he edged passed. He rested his hand on the big man's shoulder, bending slightly to look at the soldier's face.

"Think we need to get out of here now." Grimmjow muttered, sucking in a deep breath. He stood and turned back toward the scientist, his steps not quite dragging, but off all the same. He latched a big hand in the front of Mayuri's lab coat, bodily hauling the scientist to his feet.

Mayuri pushed back against him and the big man stumbled backward far easier than he should have. The scientist snarled a vicious laugh, somehow managing to seem both furious and amused. Grimmjow didn't release him though, and as he stumbled, he yanked the scientist with him before righting himself and straightening with a hard right hook. Mayuri's head snapped back hard enough to throw the man from his feet. Supported only by the soldier's strength, the other sagged, a groan bubbling wetly in his throat and nasal cavity. Blood smeared Grimmjow's fist, splattering against his bare torso. It dripped from Mayuri's nose and from between his lips.

Pushing the scientist into motion, Grimmjow unsteadily forced Mayuri to face Octava's cell. With a surge of force, his hand fisted against the back of Mayuri's head, he slammed the man he hated so much against the shatter-proof cell. Thick, bullet-proof walls shuttered with the force. Red smeared the otherwise colorless, clear material. Still locked within, Octava's brows arched as he leaned away from the angered soldier and his victim, though his cold, yellow eyes didn't leave the scientist's mangled features.

With another strike, something cracked and Grimmjow finally let up, dropping Mayuri's limp body to the floor. The gore smeared surface of Octava's cell sported a spiderweb of hairline cracks as Mayuri fell still at the base of the cell, his jaw sitting askew and his nose flattened.

Grimmjow staggered away from the scene, taking a backward step before attempting to turn. He grunted an unhappy sound and curled his lip as the room tilted. Before he could actually loose his footing, a warm, strong arm circled his waist. Ichigo pressed close to his side and began guiding him through the lab to a sort of storage room in the back.

"Grimm, you alright?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the bigger man's features. He didn't really need to support the man's weight, only help him keep his balance. Tranquilizer seemed to be their drug of choice against Grimmjow, but he wasn't acting the same as when he'd been drugged with that. Whatever had coated the knife didn't seem ready to knock him out, as had been done to him numerous other times, and that made Ichigo wonder and worry all the more.

"Yeah, fine." Grimmjow grunted, using his other hand to guide himself as he led the civilian toward the back corner of the stockroom. "Just kind of dizzy. Seems like the room's spinning."

This room was nearly the size of the large lab itself, lined in shelves and display cases. Tables and counters were set up in rows in the middle, various jars and tools and other bits of experiments laid across them. A scull, cleaned and unstained but still obviously real and rather fresh, sat upon one table. Something about it seemed off, it was obviously human, but the jaw was wrong, the eye sockets too large. Documents, notes and photos were laid out next to it, some of which showed a living man, others that showed the same during a dissection of sorts. Charts and graphs were laid out on another table, more tools and sharp blades sitting near by.

Ichigo gave the room a once over, disgusted by most of it, knowing the cruel looking instruments had been used on people, on the soldiers. On Grimmjow and maybe even on himself. Beside him, Grimmjow rumbled an indistinguishable sound as he unlatched himself from Ichigo.

"You think this stuff is bad, just wait." He mumbled as he eyed one of the shelves in the corner. Without caution or hesitation, he grabbed hold of the wooden frame and began yanking. Jars toppled and crashed to the floor around him, spilling clear fluids and solid bits of once living things. The big soldier ignored it, pushing more bottles out of his way. Snarling, he jerked one of the shelves from the frame and threw it aside, grabbing hold of the wood that made up the back of the shelf, he began prying it up, pulling it from the frame and from the wall.

Instead of a solid, cinder block wall behind the plank like there should have been, the edge of a door peeked out, the crack between it and the wall beside it allowing for a sliver of dim light to shine through. Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around the edge of the next wooden board and began heaving again. This time, the entire frame of the shelving groaned before beginning to slide under his strength and weight.

Ichigo stepped back, staying out of the way as the big man threw his enhanced strength around. Tile peeled up under the solid frame's bottom, where the wood had been sealed to the floor in the attempt to keep the door safely hidden. When Grimmjow finally pulled the heavy shelving aside far enough to slip behind it, Ichigo moved forward, searching the door for a way to open it. No handle could be seen and the door was snug against the frame, flat almost indistinguishable from the rest of the wall. The civilian pushed at it, running his palms along the smooth, cool surface as he searched out a way to open it. "How do they get in here? Do they even go in there anymore?"

"Aizen and Mayuri have a hidden key somewhere in the lab, like a lever or something that makes the shelf swing out of the way and all that typical stuff I guess." Grimmjow almost gently pushed Ichigo aside, looking up at the door with a squared stance. "I don't really remember how they get into this back hall. I'm not even sure it was always closed off like this. I just remember the door being here."

With the last of his words, he turned his shoulder toward the door and threw himself against it. The handleless door shuttered on it's unseen hinges. The metal it was made of bent inward. Grimmjow pulled himself back again, a sneer on his features as he winced and shook his head a bit. His back step was a bit off balanced but he ignored it and surged forward again. Under his considerable weight and even mightier strength, the frame splintered around the bolt that held the door shut. Another shouldering by the big man had the door forcefully crashing inward.

Grimmjow tumbled forward with it, crashing into the hallway beyond and only stopping and regaining his balance when he hit the wall of the opposite side. With a startled breath, Ichigo sprinted through the door to the man's side as the soldier slowly began straightening. Panting and clearly feeling the effects of whatever he'd been poisoned with, Grimmjow still dragged up the strength to grab Ichigo's hand and begin pulling him down the hall to their left. Rushed, almost panicked like, Grimmjow took off at a sprinting pace, Ichigo in tow.

The hall was dimly lit, narrow florescent light bulbs mounted to the ceiling above every dozen feet or so. The tile below them was white but it hardly looked clean and well maintained like the rest of the facility. It was dirty and tracked with footprints, some in dried mud, some in other old fluids. But none of that was what held Ichigo's attention. Around them, in cages and cells that lined the walls, creatures stirred as their presance was noticed. This was Aizen's stock of rejects, the failed experiments that didn't simply die off or weren't used to train the newer, more effective soldiers. Some of them had once upon a time been human, some of them dogs and other animals. Now, if they weren't dissected and studied, they were left to sit and rot.

Following behind Grimmjow, his hand still held securely in the bigger man's own, Ichigo watched the cells and their occupants go by as they ran. His eyes were wide and disbelieving, his orange brows arched to his hairline in his shock. He flinched, jerking away, as something almost human threw itself against the bars of it's cage, reaching through and toward him.

Hardly pausing, Grimmjow spun toward it with bared teeth and an animalistic snarl. The failed experiment, what had been intended to be a soldier, yelped in an equally animal-like way and dropped to cower in the corner as they passed. The motion threw the big man off and Grimmjow released Ichigo as he threw his hand out to the side, catching his balance on the opposite wall as he pushed back into motion.

"W-we can't leave these people here, Grimmjow..." Ichigo breathed, his voice barely audible through all the growling and snarling and general noise that came from the cages around them. The two slowed their wild pace as they spoke.

"They're not people anymore, Ichigo." Grimmjow told him, continuing down the corridor at a measured but steady pace, his steps faltering slightly every so often as he worked through whatever had coated the knife blade he'd been stabbed with. His voice was a controlled, stern tone, an obvious scowl tugging at his features. This was what he could have become had Aizen deemed him unworthy of trying to tame and control, had he not been powerful enough to earn the madman's greed. Had Ichigo not been so stubbornly set in helping him, hadn't consequently been captured with him, he probably would have ended up in one of these cages if not dead, just another uncontrollable, failed soldier left to slowly loose himself to the trapped, wild instincts running rampant within his skull.

"But they're-"

"Most of them wouldn't survive anyway. If we let them out, they'd kill each other, try to kill us. They're soldiers, Ichigo, thrown away soldiers. This is Aizen's trash, the rejects that couldn't make the cut, but they were still modified to be weapons."

Ichigo fell silent and watched the cages go by, knowing that Grimmjow was right. As much as he hated it, as much as he wished he could help those that Aizen had ruined, he knew there was nothing he could do. It was clear by the way they acted, the way they lunged and snarled, that they would never be able to live in normal society. It was going to be enough of a challenge to help Grimmjow learn to adapt to everyday life again, the experiments around them would be hopeless.

"I wish we could do something about all this..." Ichigo mumbled as they hurried on.

Grimmjow grunted his agreement, but the only humane thing to do would be to put the creatures in Aizen's stock out of their misery and he and Ichigo just didn't have time for that. If what Mayuri had said was true and not just a bluff, than they were already nearly out of time.

As if on cue, shouting erupted from back down the hall in the direction they had come from. It was faint and distorted from the distance and the extra room that separated the lab from the doorway, but it was unmistakable to Grimmjow's keen hearing. Not a moment later the alarm flared to life like the dull but maddening throb of a headache.

Around them, the caged creatures that had once been people panicked at the extra sounds and the flashing red lights that circulated against the ceiling every twenty feet. Some of them cowered in the backs of their cells while others seemed to get more aggressive, attempting to get to Ichigo and Grimmjow as the two ran by. The big soldier simply continued on. He grabbed hold of the civilian's hand again, teeth bared in primal and recognizable rage, something even the barely human occupants of the cages could understand, and pulled Ichigo along with him.

"How long is this corridor?" Ichigo asked over the low sound of the alarm. It wasn't a piercing sound like he would have expected, but rather a steady, almost dull one that seemed to vibrate in the air. It didn't echo and it didn't deafen him to the rest of the sounds around him, designed specifically to still allow those in search to hear any signs of where the escapee, in this case himself and Grimmjow, may have gone.

"I'm fairly certain it runs the length of the complex." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo forward and in front of himself, knowing who would be sent down the long hallway after them first. The civilian may have been undergoing changes and may be able to better defend himself in hand to hand, but he'd stand little chance against Aizen's generals and their swords. "The lab is somewhere in the middle."

"I didn't realize just how big this place was." The civilian's brows arched as he ran on. Their pace wasn't an all out run or sprint, but it was a steady, jogging pace that allowed them to cover ground but still pay attention to their surroundings and converse with one another. It was a pace they could keep up for a long time and Ichigo guessed that was why Grimmjow had set it as such.

"The above ground portion is just a fraction of what's hidden below. It's impossible to tell just how much Aizen's expanded it over the years."

Ichigo looked back at the bigger man, his orange brows furrowed at the cold tone the man spoke in. The soldier's gaze traveled over everything; the cells they passed, the failed experiments within, all the shadows and various recesses in the walls as they passed, even darting over panels that allowed access into the ceiling ducts and venting. His senses were turned outward, listening as well as looking for signs of their pursuers.

"They're already back here, aren't they?" Ichigo's question was more of a statement. All Grimmjow did was nod, his chilling gaze finding Ichigo's and locking with warm brown in a pointed look.

Ichigo understood and he kept his mouth closed as he turned to face forward once more, letting his own senses tune in on their surroundings. They ran in silence, barely even the echo of their footsteps giving away their positions. But the creatures around them weren't quite so silent. They continued their cries and snarling, they continued reaching through bars and pressing themselves up against the shatter proof glass Aizen seemed fond of.

Behind the civilian, Grimmjow slowed until he stood motionless in the hall. His head tilted to the side in the barest of motions but his cold eyes never strayed from Ichigo as the civilian also paused and turned to look back at him.

"Grimmjow, what's-" Before Ichigo could finish his question, the soldier's gaze snapped up and his stance lowered, bringing the big man's center of balance closer to the floor. A split second was all the time Ichigo was given to process the big soldier's impossibly swift movements before Grimmjow's full weight hit him, pushed him to the floor and had him sliding across the smooth tile.

The blue haired soldier surged back to his feet, spinning to face the direction they had come even as he too slid across the floor. He crouched low again and, as the ceiling tile crashed to the floor from directly above where Ichigo had been standing, he sprang forward.

The dark haired general didn't quite get his sword up as Grimmjow's impressive weight crashed into him with every ounce of power the escaping soldier could drive into his lunge. The two slammed back to the dirty floor of the hall, Grimmjow's weight enough to knock the air from Tōsen's lungs as they slide sideways and slammed into the bars of a cage. Grimmjow once more leapt to his feet. As he did, hands reached between the bars, the failed soldier within snarling as thick drool bubbled between it's blunt teeth and dripped from it's chin.

As a hand attempted to grab hold of Tōsen from behind, the general reached around his body, grasping hold of the creature's wrist with one hand. He brought the elbow of his other down, snapping bone without a second thought. The failed soldier yelped in pain and jerked it's mangled limb away, retreating into the back of it's cage.

Tōsen Began pulling his sword free as he faced Sexta and eyed him from behind his dark glasses, but Grimmjow had other ideas and he bared his vicious teeth as he reengaged the general. He slammed the smaller man against the bars of the cage at Tōsen's back, bending the iron they were made of with a harsh groan. The creature inside cowered further against the back wall as the two clashed.

Grimmjow didn't let up. He latched hold of Tōsen, pulling the general forward only to slam him back again. The soldier's inhuman strength was enough to snap the bars to the cage, a few of the general's ribs with them, and fling Tōsen inside the cage and to the ground in a crumpled heap, sword still only half drawn.

As the dark haired man groaned quietly, attempting to role over enough to straighten, the failed experiment who's cage he was now inside bared blunt teeth, it's snarl taking on an angry edge as it cradled it's broken arm and edged forward. Sickly eyes landed on the general, nothing but animal rage simmering in their beady depths. The pain in it's broken limb was forgotten as it stalked closer.

Panting slightly, Grimmjow took a stumbling step back from the broken bars before he turned to Ichigo and took off again. He didn't need to tell Ichigo to get moving and civilian turned and fled as well. This time the pace the big solider set was much quicker, nearly a sprint. Behind them, Tōsen's deep voice rose in a startled and pained curse, accompanied by the almost yelling snarl of the mindless creature who's cage he'd been thrown into.

Tōsen's other half, the ever-present light to his dark, Gin, was no where to be seen and that could have only been bad news for the two attempting to escape. If the two generals weren't together, than that surely meant that the other was with Aizen and that Aizen was planning to step on to the playing field. No doubt the rest of the Espada soldiers would be in tow, soldiers that were on par with Grimmjow and far above Ichigo's level.

Down the hall and still back in the laboratory, Aizen stood with a calm indifference as he looked down at his scientist's mangled, destroyed body. Only one person could have done this, made this kind of mess. The carnage and destruction was signature to ony one of his soldiers. Even had Octava not sat calmly in his cell while he detailed his lord and master of the events that had taken place, Aizen would have known it was Sexta. He had no need to check the unruly soldier's cell and he already knew the guards he'd posted outside it were dead.

Mayuri was no great loss, Aizen would simply create a new one, a new copy. Mayuri may have been the head scientist, but Aizen had been the man to found the bioengineering facility and begin the experiments. Aizen had been the one to create the soldiers, the master mind behind all that happened within the walls of his domain. He'd created Gin and Tōsen and even Mayuri, none were simple humans. In his facility, he was like a god with the power to create and manipulate what he wished at his every whim and will.

And like a god that had been slighted, had been cheated and made a fool of, Aizen was furious.

Scattered in various states of shock at his back, the people he'd been showing around select sections of his facility stood agape, surprised and horrified whispers passing between them. But they remained calm, collected as was expected from the highest members of a powerful military. They'd known about the experiments, after all, at least most of them. They knew what Aizen was creating for them in his laboratories. As with all new equipment that was being tested, there were bound to be mistakes and accidents along the way. Sacrifices were made and people died when developing new and more powerful weapons.

The military leaders parted, each turning to watch as the silver haired, ever present general made his way back into the room. A large, toothless grin stretched across the lower half of his features and his eyes were closed but there was no doubt he observed and saw everything around him. At his side, his sword glistened maliciously in the bright, artificial lighting of the lab. His silence was almost disturbing as blood dripped from the fingers of his left hand and an almost dead guard was dragged in behind him, the fingers of his right hand fisted in the unfortunate man's uniform collar.

The door guard that had allowed Sexta to pass, the only one of the two to survive Gin's meeting, breathed in quick, shallow gasps. His features were pale, twisted in shock as he stared down at his entrails dragging behind him, his lower half left behind in the hall.

"Thank you, Gin." Aizen turned his gaze away from his mangled scientist. Tōsen had yet to report in but the powerful man had little doubt his general had already encountered Sexta. Coupled with the civilian that not only seemed to drive the renegade on harder, but was now gaining enhanced abilities of his own, it seemed Sexta and the young Mr. Kurosaki would prove quite the challenge in recapturing. Sexta had already tasted freedom once, and his bond with the civilian was strong enough to insure he remembered at least that. Aizen knew hope for the renegade was gone. Sexta would not be captured alive.

Long, even and unhurried strides carried Aizen into the back lab room. He studied the destroyed door and toppled shelf before turning back to the see-through cell where Octava remained obediently silent. Quickly punching in the numbers for the key code, he released the soldier and wasted no time in freeing him of his bindings.

"Let the rest of the Espada series free." He told his silver haired general. "I want Sexta's head brought back to me."

"A course, Aizen-sama." Gin sang with a smile.

* * *

**I think my bad mood began to show a bit there toward the end... ^^; Ah well, hope you guys liked it anyway!  
Pretty please let me know!  
**


End file.
